Kurai yūwaku
by charliepan
Summary: I belong in the darkness "Live with me here" It's cold... welcoming of death. No, beckoning of temptation. "I'm your temptation" This darkness...I like it... "You belong to me" -Pairing undecided, but there will be one.
1. Chapter 1

1st P.O.V

The cold, crisp winter winds nibbled at my fingers as me and our group swerved around each building corner. The only sound was our silent giggles and heaving breaths echoing off the alley walls. We may all be geniuses but sometimes, we're all idiots. Now we're spending our friday night, last day of our school year, running from the police. Yes, running from the police, because we trespassed on 'no man's land' of a field, having a celebration picnic. They always ruin our fun.

We only wanted to celebrate our transfer into upper school (meaning new uniform, our main reason to celebrate). It also means that we move into our Azalea course, that is part of a… special… curriculum that we, the people I am currently running with, attend. It basically allow us 'exceptional' adolescents to be free with our abilities. But, we can't use them now because there are too many eyes. Another burden.

This situation where five 13-14 year olds, 'exceptional' 13-14 year olds, are running and can't do anything about it, is pathetic for someone of our standards.I suddenly was snapped out of my inner monologue to someone speaking to me.

"Hey, where are we heading? We need to lose them quick, everyone's getting tired," stated the heavy breath of Neath (his real names Nathan, but we figured out the _Death Note_ name change). His short, blond hair barely affecting his pace, as his blue eyes, hidden behind square glasses, calculated our next movement, not even focusing on myself as he spoke.

"Rin!Wait, the others can't keep up!", shouted the blunette named Christina. Her shoulder length hair flowing in front of her face to look back at the two sweating fall-backs. _It doesn't surprise me, even I'm getting tired._ You see we normally rely on our abilities so we aren't in the best of shape, however we look it so we'll worry about exercising when we're all middle-aged and our metabolisms are as controllable as a pregnant woman's bladder.

"Slow *huff* down,*huff* we're *huff* dying," bellowed Tob. Sweat pouring down his temple where his auburn hair stuck to his tanned skin, hand-in- hand with the redhead, Linsie, dragging her with him. _Funny. You can drag a 11 stone girl but, can't keep up. Well, I'm no better, my fitness is less than mediocre, true story. I always wondered why they rely on me._ So I closed my eyes to help me concentrate. Then I remembered our location.

"Okay, everyone! We'll turn this corner leading to a dead end where we'll jump to the roof!", I commanded, as my waist length, plain brunette hair flicked to my face as I turned to face them. My olive toned skin dripping in sweat.

"Bitch! Why should we listen to you? You're not that reliable," questioned the red head, still being dragged as her pale, almost translucent skin shone in the moon's light. _Oh, how I envied her pale skin. Then again, if I'm not reliable, why is she following me, whore, _I thought. I was about to speak when I was interrupted by Tobi.

"Shut it, Linsie, or I'll let go! Then you can rely on yourself!"

Linsie gasped until Neath spoke over them in a calm and collected voice, "stop fighting, the corner's nearing and if we can't work together now how will we manage for the Azalea course?," he finished. _I thought he was breathing heavily before, it did sound a bit forced. He is an athletic nut in secret, well not so much in secret but he tries not to make the rest of us look bad, so I thank him for that._

I realised that they were silent and the corner was coming up. _This has to be done with such precision that we won't be seen, and it's all on me._ We rounded the corner with such grace that only an abnormal being could perform.

" Now!," I shouted as we all levitated upwards, landing elegantly on the roof watching the police look around in bewilderment. Then, left in and argument and bemused looks of what they thought they saw. _Too close._

"That was too close," Christina said, repeating my thoughts.

"Yeah, well, if whore thought the plan through more carefully, we wouldn't have had that problem," Linsie retorted, barely able to breath. This following with a hit to the head from Neath, not enough to hurt, but enough for her to feel it.

"If it wasn't for her quick thinking we wouldn't have escaped and stop calling her names," he argued. As Linsie rubbed the back of her head, mumbling curses under her breath that shouldn't be spoken like by a lady.

" Neath, leave it. We have a mutual understanding and I fight my own battles anyway. Isn't that right, Slut?", I questioned her, I was met with only a silent glare. _Huh? I thought she'd say something back, my little baby's growing up._" Anyway we should head back," I said, as I retreated to the edge of the building and jumped.

We made our way back in silence with only the rain beginning to create sound from bouncing off us and the floor. We soon found our way to the doors of our rooms on a long corridor, with homely burgundy carpet. As well as, portrait of past teachers and student art work along the plain black striped wallpaper. The only thing saw was our shadows moving across the walls that was only lit by the gas lamps, creating a suffocating smell for people still trying to catch their breath. All in all, it was a very _traditional_ looking school.

"Goodnight, you two," I said to Tobi and Neath as they entered their room groggily,after mumbling their farewells that were barely coherent. _Well, that was impolite, but I guess they're just tired. Who isn't?_ I then turned to Christina,

"do we need to walk you back to your room? Your roommate won't be up at this time."

She answered, "No, you two can just go to ." She waved us away after retiring to her room. Leaving me and Linsie to go to our room. Yes, we're roommates, we're two peas in a pod. We're made for each other. I'm the darkness to her light, did that make sense, no, exactly.

"Well come on, Slut," she authorised. As I was about to follow her retreating form, I saw something outside the window from the corner of my eye. I feel quite drawn to it. _Were those pleasurable shivers up my spine?_ I ran to the window to get a better look. Feeling the presence of Linsie behind me.

"What you looking at, bitch?"

"Look at that," I pointed at the strange glowing pentagram on the damp alley's floor."C'mon," I said as I grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged her into the alleyway to investigate. Only hearing Linsie's protests and struggles trying to distract. _Or maybe she doesn't like me, who knows?_

I was about to step on it, with Linsie in tow until she recoiled. I could see the hesitation in her eyes and could feel the fair that seeped through her every pour. I could only sense this from her because while her element is everything light and positive aura and feelings, whereas I am opposite. My main element is darkness, shadows, and negative aura and feelings, I don't it every where though like some would think, seeing all that darkness would drive a person to insanity, all that black…

Moreover, when Linsie recoils away in disgust from this symbol, it's sort of like a drug to me. _So…addicting… and…sweet._ That's why we work so well together.

I stared expectantly at Linsie, waiting for some kind of explanation, until she spoke, "I don't trust it, it contains no light whatsoever." _Definitely light element._ " Get away from it, I don't like it."

Normally, I would listen to her with this. She may be annoying but I trust her instincts. Anyone with ability would trust her and maybe even me depending on their beliefs. There's no one else who has light and darkness element, we know. But, people always assume that I'm the bad one because I'm the dark element, however truth is I'm vegetarian and never witnessed death or agree with killing. _I'm like a mild pacifist. Can you get those?_

I suddenly realised that she was waiting for me to leave with her. _Not happening._

"It's nice to know you care," I replied, " but if it's dark then I can handle its," I reassured her as I stepped into the glowing circle. However, I felt a pressure on my hand, I looked down to my hand to inspect it but saw Linsie try to pull me back with her own. My reaction was to pull her with more force, or as much as I could, bringing her into the circle with me.

As we both entered the circle, it only shone brighter, illuminating the alley. _How could no one see this?_ I was about to ask Linsie what she thought this was until she collapsed in my arms. _Jeeze, she really does weigh 11 stone._ It took me most of my strength to hold her up never mind stand up.

"Hey! Wha-?", I started to question until I felt an excruciatingly painful stabbing in my brain, then the pressure finally became too much until I collapsed myself. However, before I blacked out i wrapped my arms around Linsie to protect her from the fall, now only seeing darkness. _This… darkness, I've never felt this before, it's cold in a… welcoming of death way, but more like the beckoning of temptation. I like it…_

* * *

_What is that noise? Are those screams? I want to stay in the darkness._

**RI...!**

_What's Ri?_

**RIN!**

_That's me, isn't it?_

I groggily opened my eyes, to find myself engulfed in darkness. _This isn't the same darkness, it's not as...sweet._ Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up seeing two figures above me. I still couldn't register anything, if they were a threat, I was screwed. No, that voice is familiar. Then I saw a large amount of red._ Linsie._ I let out a long groan. I recognised Linsie, checking me for injuries or ugliness? was she rambling about. However, I completely ignored her and dismissed my surroundings to look at the person next to the worrying redhead, or child? Yes, it was a child, _he _was a child. He had greasy, blue hair, and beautiful, big, cerulean eyes._ He has such beautiful eyes, truly mesmerizing. I think that is the only thing closest to light that I will ever love. I even hate the sun, when we need it to live._

"Are you listening? We are in a dangerous place. They're killing those children, we need to do something,Rin!" She practically shouted in my face. Once, she finished speaking, I contemplated where we were, it was dark and damp and smelt like blood, stuck in a cage. I think there were stains on the floor. I then registered the danger we were in and was about to speak my thoughts of escaping, until I was interrupted by the boy._ Where have I seen him before? Wait, that's-__  
_

"There's no point they're dead anyway. Forget them, death is probably their best escape," said the younger Phantomhive._ This must be while he's kidnapped for a month, before he makes the contract with Sebastian. _Yes, I'm a fan of anime and Manga, maybe not otaku crazy, but a fan. He must have broke by now._ Poor Ciel._

Then I finally gave a reply," Well you're still alive. We will protect you with our lives. That's a promise." I looked into his eyes with such determination that he believed me for the a slight interval, I saw the slightest bit of hope._ That's ironic, I gave him light._

That ray of hope soon shattered as he thought over my words, to which he stated,"after such an experience, h-how could I trust you? You are a nobody to me, just two non-existing people who aren't capable of doing anything but giving false promises. I expect to die here, there's nothing you could do for me or yourselves, so just accept death here."

I faltered at his little speech. I'm sure Linsie didn't expect that either from such a young child, to be able to withhold so much hate._ She's being awfully quiet._ Then I focused on Ciel once again."Life is always living. And if it takes my last breath to save you I will, you will not die here, I swear on my chances of getting back to my time,2014," I saw his eyes narrow to check if I was lying, so when he saw no signs of lying and total silence, his eyes re-widened. To which I continued, " I will do everything in my power to get you out of here, understood, because when I make a promised I don't break it, are we clear?"

Ciel nodded hesitantly, and to my surprise hugged me. I just froze and my jaw fell open. That's when I heard Linsie giggle, to which Ciel let go blushing, not for just the giggle but because I forgot to hug back, and I just glared at her.

As I lent against the bars of the cage thinking of a plan, I also noticed how shaken Linsie looked, remembering she doesn't watch this so she's completely clueless, and that darkness was extra dark so maybe that affected her senses as well. Maybe that's why she isn't using her abilities. Then I looked at Ciel and saw how skinny he was, it was sort of scary for a ten year old. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard voices heading this way. _How did I not notice the screaming stopped? _Then the door opened to show many people with black masks, both male and female, however I couldn't see much due to the blinding light. But, I didn't need to see them to know these people make me sick to my very core.

They suddenly noticed me and Linsie in the cage with the only _pure _child. The man in front screamed " Who the fuck are you, Whores?." When he was met with silence, Linsie out of fear and me out of disobedience, he became enraged and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the cage and threw me to the floor without hesitation. _Why weren't I doing anything?_ I looked at Linsie, where her eyes asked the same question, pleading me to do something, but I just stared back at her with emptiness. "Answer me!" Silence. "You will be punished for your insolence!"

I then just stared at Ciel's petrified eyes as all was silence, so I smiled a small smile only for him until my scream cracked the suspended silence. I realised that the masked pig whipped my back and he carried onto do so whilst the rest of his sick cult laughed. Laughing at someone else's suffering. _Pitiful. Pathetic. Monsters. _I didn't utter another scream, not giving them the satisfaction. The consoling smile that belonged to Ciel left my face a while ago, so I did nothing. _ Why aren't I doing anything?_ *Crack* _Where's my motivation? _*Crack* _Why?_ *Crack*.

Then a shrill laugh entered the room belonging to one of the masked men," Hahaha, C'mon this one's boring, she's not even screaming. Start with the ceremony and kill the boy and the redhead." As the man was about to get Ciel and Linsie from the cage by catching both their arms, something inside me broke. As I saw Linsie protect Ciel. I was suddenly filled with such hope, until I heard a gun fire...I saw Linsie's form descend to the ground covered in her own blood and mine, as this man was still whipping my bleeding back.

***SNAP***

I caught the whip in a bleeding hand as everyone, including Ciel, watch with widened eyes. My wounds healed as I cried for my deceased, that's the first time I witnessed death. That's the first time I ever cried. I slowly, ever so slowly walked towards her and held like I did when we first found the pentagram and we collapsed, like I protected her from the falling, barricaded her from the dark scene and make her believe that she was dying in the light. I just watched the light that she treasured so dear to her, leave her eyes, and I felt guilty that my darkness might've replaced it. _I-I-I should've made that promise to her. Why am I so useless? I'm not reliable! Why did you rely on me! _And for the first time in my life I couldn't think straight, my mind was inner turmoil mode. For those few minutes, I wasn't the mathematics, strategic, academic, 'exceptional' adolescent. I was a frozen, useless, crying weakling.

Then reality slapped me in the face. _Just move on, you have someone to protect._

The masked men ignored my mourning since I was distracted, and headed for Ciel's cage. Then it happened. Everything seem to happen at once. They went to get Ciel, and I was about to protect him with the shadows, until he came. The demon. The to be **Sebastian Michaelis.**

* * *

**Author's note**

This is a pilot chapter, I really need an opinion to this, just one review to keep going.

I was really hesitant to write this because I have confidence problems, but I still except criticism as long as it's not inappropriately insulting.

I don't have a set pairing but there will be one. I might even make this an M for possible lemons,who knows? I might wanna get past the first chapter though so yeah.

-C


	2. Chapter 2

My bare feet scraped across the dry road, leaving dry tracks of mixed blood. No matter what point in time or town in England, the nights are always freezing. To quote famous poet Carol Ann Duffy '_Rural England. Home again to ordinary pain which simple weather can dispel_'. Comparing real pain I feel right now to the weather, is a mediocre understatement to what true pain is, and those British that do complain, are in realities of their own follies, despicable.

My friend was being carried on my back, made me feel even more hate for myself. The self-loathing decreased as I thought more on how I need to carry Linsie's...dead...corpse on my back to… where I don't know. All I know is she needs a proper burial, a respectable one, her dream one. It doesn't need to be religious or crowded (I highly doubt that since she knew no one from this time). That only brought more despair to my guilt-ridden heart, knowing she didn't make a difference like she always does everywhere she goes, always giving the light that few people have but all treasure deep down.

I've never felt so shrouded and confined. Even as I stand on a deserted, dusty road, surrounded by only the receding fields of the ending perimeters of farmers' land. _Is this true darkness? The isolation of one's self, even in the presence of someone else...almost._ Even the moon was out. The only protector of the earth's beings by illuminating the night, to guide, not even doing it's job correctly. _Linsie would have done a better job than the goddamn moon ever could._

I only guessed but it's probably around midnight, still winter since twilight arrived early. I'd been walking, with the corpse of my friend on my back, for 4 days now. Even when time flies as fast as it does, it's still hard to ignore the pain that erupted in my feet 3 days ago. But, I didn't want to stop. It was that light that left _her_ eyes, that seemed to be my only motivation. _I can't stop. I owe her this._ I've probably reached beyond exhaustion and I wondered how I didn't already collapse.

Surprisingly, I didn't care. I didn't care about my prostration. I didn't care about the pain the extra weight on my spine caused, or the internal pain the guilt brought me. She would want me to move to the light. To keep moving forward. To not blame myself. _She would want that._ But there's always a part of me that blamed me. Despised myself for my inability to protect the people I care for the most. The part of me who blamed those men. _Those disgusting men._ My vision ent red as my only thought of the satisfaction of killing those monsters.

But then I remembered looking into Ciel's eyes before I left. Then, I thought clearer and remembered the past events of our malevolent visit.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Silence filled the room, when I just stared at the scene play before my eyes. I was in between both Ciel and the masked man, arms stretched out wide like only that could be enough to barricade Ciel. To shield him from his cruel fate, of course until I heard _him_ arrive. To be **SebastianMichaelis.**

The only sound was the click of his heels against the cold, stone floor. None of us even threatened to breath as though the pure evil essence filled the room, engulfing us. As well as, our own fear that already suffocated everyone in the compact area. I had the urge to get closer to him, but contained myself and backed away to try and ignore the desire to embrace him. _His darkness...he practically radiates it...so...delicious._I was revived from my internal battle to hear the masked man shout out to the unnamed demon.

"I-It really showed up!" The man bellowed while the other members shrieked in fear. The demon, oblivious to the man's babbling, just scanned the room for his desired prey. All I could do was sit there and gape at him until my eyes landed on Ciel, so I waited.

"Grant me eternal life and wealth!" The man rambled, obviously unaware the the demon didn't show any interest in his wishes. Then his eyes settled on Ciel, a fanged smirk forming in the shadows.

The demon was left to his own thoughts, that I barely remembered, as he watched Ciel's hands clench and shake against the bars of the cage. I just watched with saddened eyes knowing what would happen. _Oh, Ciel… _Tears slid down Ciel's and my face as he whispered the few words that made my eyes widen and more tears to spill from my eyes.

"I...I...I want power…," he whispered with clenched teeth. Until he was interrupted by the leader of the cult. _He's starting to really irritate me._

"Wha-!? Someone shut him up!" but was interrupted in turn.

"The power to take revenge on the ones who did this to us!" He said shaking with rage. "DEMON! I'll make a contract with you!", he proclaimed. All was silent to which I presumed the demon was explaining the conditions and consequences to just Ciel. Or, I might have blanked everything in astonishment that this is actually happening and real. Either way Ciel answered with ,"Anywhere is fine," meaning he was about to be marked.

" I want a power stronger than anyone else's!" to which his reply was a hand to his left eye, which I assumed to be his mark. He then screamed in pain indicating the deal had been made.

As his pain subsided, he composed himself enough to realise where he still resided. He looked around the room, his stare directed to the shivering cult to which he smirked evilly, then ordered, "DEMON! I order you to kill them all and burn this place to the ground."

I didn't even register their screams or deaths as 'Sebastian's' hand pierced through their chests. I just stared wide-eyed in fear, shock, and guilt. _I never did like killing._ I didn't even realise the he was rapidly approaching me with the same bloodlust and murderous smirk on his face. My heart and time seemed to stop as he raised his hand to strike me. _He's about to kill me with __their_ _blood on his hands. Do something, Idiot. RUN. DO SOMETHING!_ I panicked and closed my eye, awaiting my death, until Ciel screamed out,

"STOP!"

His chest heaved in panic, obviously worried and tired. This caught the demons attention, causing him to halt. 'Sebastian' turned around to face Ciel and smirk at him, "Why? She seems useless to me. You should also be more specific with your orders, _Young lord." _He said almost mockingly.

"Do not give me that tone. Spare her. I want her alive," he said. _why?_ Then, he suddenly collapsed to which 'Sebastian' caught him. He then looked at me with both interest and boredom. He watch my every move as I carried Linsie on my back, with emotionless eyes trying to hold back more tears. They started to burn my eyes with my tears and just plain exhaustion. I headed for the exit, limping towards the light and smell of nature. I only had one goal set, to get out. But was distracted by 'Sebastian' speaking to me.

" You do realise she's dead why are you bringing dead weight," he stated the obvious, through crude humour. To which he received a glare, that he didn't seem to be affected by, bu chuckled instead. It was silent for a minute or two until I answered,

"I do realise, and her body doesn't deserve to rot in a pit like that. I'm going to take her to a more natural place like she wanted," I ended.

My only reply was him mumbling about how interesting human morals are.

We stood from a, beyond safe, distance watching the flames digest the building. It's embers disappearing into the twilight sky. _If fire wasn't so dangerous, I would spectate the inferno's beauty on the sight of the building._ I thought to myself, as I gazed at the crumbling debris. Then, I started to walk away, but was stopped when I felt a hand on my arm restricting me from moving any further.

"Where are you going? My master would not like you leaving us with unanswered questions," asked 'Sebastian'. A pleasurable spark shot through my spine as I stared into his crimson eyes, then gazed at the contact between my arm and his hand. _Why don't I like the physical contact, but his presence?_

"Your master ordered you to spare me and to keep me alive. I already told you that I'm going to take care to let go and let me be on way. There's always a loop," I retorted, mumbling the last part more for me than him, and pulled my arm away. Just catching the pink hue in his eyes, I recoiled, to which he smirked sensing my fear.

He came up to my ear and whispered, "You may leave. However, harm my master and I will kill you." Feeling his breath on my neck, following his movement from the corner of my eye, as he ran his nose up my neck and along my jawline and continued speaking,

"But who knows, you have an addicting scent that a normal human could never obtain, but you have a soul like one. Makes me wonder what you are, hm? I might keep you as my slave…just…for...me." He said sensually. Until I pulled myself away from him, after giving another glare. _I don't think I've ever glared at someone so much. How was he not put off by the corpse on my back? Nevermind, that's obvious._

Then I heard laughter, both sinister but appealing, " You human females are too easy, my dear."

Completely brushing off his previous comment, even if it did anger me, I spoke, "Tell Ciel I will see him in a couple of years time, from 2014 girl, Rin." He then gave a bemused look at that part, so I continued, " and I hope to see you behaving in the future as well." I winked to him.

Walking away with more emotional experience than i ever had or will want to have, just in one day.

*END FLASHBACK*

_I'm sorry, Ciel, but I wouldn't be a useful pawn at this moment in time. I hope to see you again when I become a piece to your disposal. _I thought as I looked around at my surroundings trying to figure out where I was.

Then, the sun peaked through the trees, greeting my presence. It's warm rays seeping through the many branches to tickle my cheeks, and at that moment, I felt all the hope one could muster in my situation. _Ironic. I'm so inspired by the very thing I hate. _The scenery, although beautiful, was quite cliché. Birds started to sing their merry songs. While the rain dew reflected the colours of the flowers all around me. If it wasn't for the body on my back, I would've stayed. _But all good things must come to an end._

I kept on walking until about midday. Normally, these last 4 and a half day would give an ordinary person time to think but not me. I wasn't even fully aware. Like when you first wake up to an alarm, and all you can see is blurred shapes and objects making a lot of noise, resulting in you just leaving it to make racket. My consciousness wasn't fully developed yet, so I barely noticed the increasing amount of buildings until I walked into a brick wall.

"OW! Fucking brick wall," I glared angrily at it, I wasn't a happy bunny at this point. _Who would be? _I curse a lot when I'm in a bad mood. A_ssholes and that nearly undid my casting. _I had to keep a casting on Linsie to make sure her body didn't start to rot whilst on my back. So she looks pretty immaculate.

I registered the wall, after concentrating my remaining power on Linsie, and saw I was in a dark alley. _How long had I been walking to not notice I was deep in a city. Nevermind walking into a wall. I'm such a douche sometimes. _I also insult myself when I'm in a depressing mood. _Damn melancholy. _Due to the loud and constant chatter of near by crowds I assumed it was London. _what a coincidence? I'm never this lucky...That was very inappropriate. _I carefully laid Linsie's unmoving body to just sit down, for the first time.

My vision wandered to her lifeless body in thought._ I wonder where her soul's gone. We're from a different world, so maybe we don't have the same concept of souls. _That thought saddened me, feeling like I wouldn't be myself without a soul. Or I had a part of me missing. _Maybe a reaper would come to collect it, but then again they would've by now. My it just left her body as her blood splattered across the floor. _My face seemed to have paled from the memory. _There's hell and heaven here, so maybe she went to heaven. I highly doubt she would've gone to hell. That right is reserved for me. _I chuckled at having my own private land, in which I ruled in hell but my thoughts returned to Linsie. _Maybe she's just a hollow shell now, like when crabs abandon their shells because it's useless, they go find another shell. Maybe she's gone to find herself another shell. _That seemed like a childish fantasy. Even when she called me names and bullied me, I still considered her a friend, a part of our team. _Forever she'll be. _I smiled to myself of all of us together again. _But that won't happen again, at least it won't be the same.__  
_

My thoughts and smile quickly dissipated by the sound of footsteps. By the end of the streets, I saw a few drunken men wolf whistling at me. _Do they not see the blood? How can they be drunk during this time of the day. _I was interrupted when I saw them edging closer to me, resulting in me standing up and reaching for Linsie with shaky hands. But, one of them grabbed both of my wrists and pinned me to the wall.

"Well, hey there sweet cheeks *hic* Wanna have some *hic* fun?" he waved his eyebrows suggestively at me . I could smell the concentrated alcohol that reeked from his breath and the others. I glanced at Linsie as I struggled, I may have power, but my physical strength is atrocious. I heard a few laughters from the other drunkards, to which one of them stated,

"She smells just as bad as us, why do you need to ask her so politely. she's probably some low class whore anyway."

_I have been called a whore too many times this week. They do realise they just insulted themselves by saying they smell, and how was that asking politely._

"Hehe *hic* Too true," he agreed as he started to rip my top off leaving me in just a bra and my jeans. My eyes widened as I watched the remaining pieces of my shirt fall slowly to the ground. I knew what I had to do to stop them but I didn't like using this as a resort.

I let go of Linsie's casting and used my shadows as thread to pierce through their limbs and dragged them away from me and lined them up in front of me up in the air. They all screamed in pain as blood shot out from their quads and biceps. I shot them an evil look that sent shivers down their spines. _Good not enough to kill them, but I did some damage. I never knew how intimidating I could be, even in a state like this._

I quickly let them go and re-casted the spell on Linsie, grabbed her and ran. Not giving them time to stand up. It's amazing how someone who hasn't slept in 4 days, eaten or drank anything can run so fast. _It's a miracle. _I heard their limping footsteps behind me, I mustn't have been running that fast. _How did they re-cooperate so rapidly? Well I couldn't put my full potential into the attack. _I tried to quickly think of my next move but that was extremely difficult to since I didn't know the area at all.

I turned the corner and rushed into the nearest building. I looked out the dark window as I watched the bleeding men run past from a distance. I let out a sigh of relief as my tensed body relaxed itself and my heart slowed down.

Then an eerily, amused voice spoke out from the darkness behind me, that re-increased my heart rate,

"You know, love, we pick up the bodies for you..."

That one sentence made my heart stop.

* * *

Author's Note

I am so sorry, I originally wanted to update this on thursday but I had things to do and I was debating whether to add the extra scene but chose not to for... suspense (laziness and behind schedule)

Well thank you for the followers, you don't know how happy I was so thanks.

please review and until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, Love, we pick up the bodies..."

That one sentence made my heart stop.

I froze not knowing what to do. The dread I felt from those men vanished, and reappeared with the unknown voice hiding in the dark. I'm not normally afraid a lot, with the exception of some things, but the dark freaks me out. It's not so much the dark itself, it's what's lurking in the dark, like this unidentified person is doing.

I contemplated whether I should turn around or stay turned. My questions whizzed around my head at a hundred miles per hour. _They're certainly polite and patient to let me think this long and not interrupt me. They can't be that much of a threat. Unless, they're sadistic and finds satisfaction in the torture this silence is causing me._ I glanced from the corner of my eye to see if would be a potential danger. _Great! I can't see a damn thing. Just turn around you douche!_ I slowly rotate on the balls of my feet, the cramped position making my calves ache more, I don't think I've ever been in so much pain within a weeks time. The suspense seeing the voice and the tension the silence cause practically choked me. I was fully turned around to see a tall figure. _Should I say something? Or should I at least stand up to gain some of the little self-respect I have left... hell I don't have any self-respect any more. Well, no ask no tell._

My thoughts were suddenly hindered by the familiar voice," The ground can't be comfortable, dear, and I'm sure your friend, and hopefully my future guest, isn't comfortable either." My nerves seemed to calm for some reason, even though his voice, _I think it's a he, _is eerie. It's sort of welcoming and friendly. Ironic for someone in the dark. _But, who am I to talk._

I finally collected my thoughts and observed the room I was in, because if I'm speaking to who I think I'm speaking to, the room will provide me the exact evidence. The room was dark, with a mysterious feel to it. It was small but not cramped._ Buyers would say cosy...NOT APPROPRIATE! _The windows were dimmed, although darkening the room, gave the pattern on the window more of an effect. _It's sort of beautiful in my own dark way. _However, that beautiful image of unearthly darkness was slightly covered by black drapes that hung loosely over it, and fell all the way down to the floor. The corners were filled with cobwebs, that even though tried to look ancient, dirty, and creepy, the floors and walls were surprisingly clean and stainless. Coffins of velvet purple cases lay scattered around the room and up against the walls. _That's the coffin he comes out of when we first meet him in the series. He's had that- or will have for two to three years...gross._ I looked to the now recognisable man, with his long ash grey hair that cascaded down his slim figure. _Even without his eyes showing , he still looks perfect. It's just his eyes that give him the inhuman allurement. _He wore the typical black cloak that buried his arms, his leather suit hiding underneath. As I inspected the room and it's owner, when looking up at him I realise he was staring at me with the same fascination and expectancy. _Oh yeah, I have to get up._

I slowly ascended upwards to my natural height of five ft four._ Damn, shortness. He practically towers over me. He's six ft two, again DAMN! _I still had to look up to him but as I stood up he grinned even wider, obviously satisfied with my growing trust. He came out of the darkness and stepped forward. If he tried to intimidate me, I ignored it and kept my ground. _Not gonna happen old man._ "That's better, dear, now would you please give my the honour of learning your name. I'm the Undertaker, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand, to which I extended my hand ahead until I noticed it was covered in blood. I retracted before he could grab it.

I put my hand back to my side and just nodded and replied," Rin Shadow." _Don't mock me, I know my name's original, but I had no last name to inherit, so I made it up when I was 7. _" T-This is my f-friend L-Linsie Parker, I-I was w-wondering if you c-could make h-her look p-pretty again, and give h-her a proper b-burial." I blushed at not only my stuttering of every other letter. But, that fact that I spoke like he would say ' making her look pretty'. _You know what they say. When in Rome do as Romans do._

He gave me a smirk at my nervousness and my request, but I think when I suddenly said,"BUT! I don't have any money. So I-I-I was wondering if...erm..." He just seemed to beam more at my uncertainty, and the fact that he was still guessing on what I was going to say.

"Yes...", he drawled on, practically drowning in his own sweet voice and sugared aura.

"COULD I HAVE A JOB HERE?!" I shouted. I noticed he flinched at my demanding tone and lost the smile that was forever plastered on his face. So I continued in a quieter and softer tone, " err...I mean...I would like to work under your command. I can pay off Linsie's burial and when I have, I would like to request that I carry on but not for money but for... food, living space and clothing."

He then suddenly became interested. "And why should I allow you to make such requests, Love." _Oh god, he's declining, I knew I was too audacious. Calm done he hasn't exactly said no. Just need to persuade him. Or...tell him the truth._ Even knowing what he may do in the future, I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell someone. I wanted the comfort I never had. This pain I've harboured for so long, I guess someone's death brings it all out.

So I sigh, " Well, I can do anything, and I work well. And, err... I have schooling, and err... okay. I'm going to tell you the truth and you need to be open-minded." I paused for confirmation to carry on. He only nodded still without the smile. _That's worrying._ But continued, " I'm not from this... time. We both aren't." I motioned to Linsie. _Strange how I always refer to Linsie as if_ _she's still living. _" Where we're from, you and this world is but fiction. A book and a moving pictures that revolves around the life of the late Earl Phantomhive's son, Ciel. You might have met him. If you haven't you will. And this is shown through something similar to a cinematic record." He bristled at that last part and push me to the wall with much force. _This happens way too much._

"How do you know of my true nature?" He giggled sadistically and continued in a dark and threatening voice,"Maybe you are from the future, but how can I trust that you won't reveal any information about me?"

"I-I... that's why I want to work with you. I have no where to go and if I'm under your supervision then how can I? and who would possibly want to know, I don't even know anyone myself. Please..." I paused to look at his face, then I saw his illuminating eyes peak through his fringe._ Gorgeous. _"I-I-I...",trying to think of something of worth. "I-I-I'll... tell you as many jokes as you want!"

I saw his eye's light up at the offer. _Did I seriously just say that? _Then he burst out laughing and let go, falling to the floor drooling. He shook the whole building, literally. All I did was stare at his folly with wide-eyes. I let out a quick giggle, and when he heard that he looked up at me questioningly, still giggling himself. He composed himself some and stated, "cute, my dear, you should laugh more often," I blushed at the compliment. "Of course, you may stay as long as you keep to your promise and work and tell jokes." I stared at him for a while to process his sentence.

Then is sunk in. "Really!? Thank you so much!" I hugged him, then realised I was still covered in blood, I unlatched from his waist and backed away. "Sorry, sir" I bowed my head in respect.

He lifted my chin and said, " Just Undertaker is fine. No need for such formalities." He chuckled. I nodded in understanding. He then looked to Linsie and picked her up and went to a different room. I just stood there waiting for an order. " Come in here, kiddo." _Kiddo? _I didn't question it out loud and follow the noises from a different room. He turned to me and asked quite concerned," So you must of been through quite a bit, I'm sorry for your loss."

I gave him a bemused look and replied, "through blood or in general?" he chuckled at my comment and was confused at my lack of compassion but didn't say anything out of politeness. _I deal with my suffering through exercise, cleaning or sarcasm. I don't show my sorrow through such ordinary signs like crying or self-harm. I don't want to be caught in the past like you Ciel. _I then added, "also, don't be sorry. You're apologising that didn't even involve you and was inevitable." I then gave him a friendly smile and he gave a genuine smile back.

I watched the Undertaker do his magic. Normally, an ordinary girl would find this disgusting. _God how I want to throw up. I don't care if I'm an ordinary girl or if this is one of my friends corpse, this is gross. I honestly feel like being sick. _ My faced seemed to turn ten times paler and that's quite hard since I'm olive-toned so it's difficult to see me pale or red. However, the Undertaker the didn't seem to notice because he was too engrossed in his work and fascinated in the body. _Wait, what? I don't even want to know. _I looked down to see if there was anything to distract or interest me from the current performance. Then, I realised I was still painted in blood. _Should I say something to Undertaker? Is that too bold to ask for help or a wash room. If I don't say anything it might make the room reek of blood, wait this is an autopsy room it already smells like blood. There are probably worst smells in the room anyway. Like decomposed hearts. Or ashes of a corpse. Or intestines. _I don't know how it was possible, but my faced seemed to pale more. I felt a bit faint.

I looked down again since it seemed to work well the last time, until I noticed I was not only concealed in blood but also only in my bra, my scabbed over back showing. My once pale face turned bright red. _What's wrong with me? _The Undertaker was still focused on the corpse. _I always did think he was a necrophiliac. Maybe I should ask._

"Erm, Undertaker?"

"hm?" He replied, encouraging me to continue.

"I always wondered some things as part a viewer of this novel, so could I ask you some questions, if I may?"

"Go ahead, deary, I don't mind," He confirmed._ He's going to regret this. _I mentally smirked to myself.

"So, is it true that your real name is Adrian Crevan?" I asked innocently, sugar-coating my voice to provoke an answer further.

He giggled then replied, "I wish I could tell you. However, I have forgotten my name for along time now." That answer sort of disappointed me. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to live without a name. Like, living without a purpose, the name is powerful thing. It's gives us identity which gives us purpose. However, I brushed it off and continued with my Q & A.

"So...erm... are you a... erm...," He lifted his headed up and looked at me expectedly." A...Necrophiliac." He dropped his tools and all seemed to go silent. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a spoon. His expression was blank, no smile, no anger, just nothing. What was he going to do? After five minutes of silence, he came out of whatever he may have been thinking of. _It better not be a memory. _Then, he looked towards me again, to also make me want to slit my throat with the spoon.

Until, he spoke,"Why don't you get cleaned up and have a new set of clothing? I'm sure the clothing your wearing isn't appropriate in either of our times." Which was sort of true, I have seen some females wear tube tops...ew. He then continued," there should be some female clothing from one of my previous guests in the spare room and the wash room is down the hall of the room. I'm sure you know how to use the plumbing?" I nodded and walked out the room not before muttering under my breath,

"You still didn't answer my question, old man"

I found the spare room quite easily. _If I ever live in the Phantomhive mansion, I am so screwed. _I looked through the wardrobe without touching anything, not to get blood on it. Ordinarily, I wouldn't be so picky, but I want to make an effort because I guess Linsie's burial would be later and I want to be traditional. I Picked out a Gothic black dress that ruffled at the bottom and stopped about mid-thigh. It also had an external built-in corset and a love heart neckline that stopped above my breast, that would probably show a bit of cleavage. With a small cardigan with puffed-out, short sleeves, with lace lining.

I brought it to the bathroom, and stripped my bloody clothes and put them in a corner to bin or burn later. Surprisingly, the bath and shower, although less developed and looked more complexed, was easy to figure out. As I lay in the bath I felt like all the corruption seemed to boil off me. Once I finished washing with the soap I had to search the bathroom for ascended out of the bloody water. I got the towel that was folded on a counter top and dried myself. I quickly got dressed and noticed there was a mirror in my room. I looked at my reflection to try and dry my hair and screamed in astonishment. I heard a bang followed by rapid steps of the Undertaker.

He burst into the room, face filled with concern, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"He said a bit flustered from the sudden noise. He turned to see me pulling at my hair in an insane way. To which he gave an amused smirk.

"I-I-It's pink! Light Pink! PINK!" I bellowed._ MY HAIR'S FUCKING PINK! Lizzie would love me. IT'S PINK!_

_"_Yes, Rin dear, it's been pink this whole time." He reassured, but didn't reassure me. Still containing an amused grin. I ran to the mirror to look at myself once again. _I'M SO PALE! I'm vampire pale. Sickly pale. WHY!?_

"I'm the opposite of what I looked like in my world. I look so strange. I hate it!" The Undertaker pulled me into a hugged to which I tensed up and calmed at the intimate gesture.

"I think you look perfect," he whispered in my ear. I blushed a bit and mumbled a thank you. I wrapped my arms around his waist, we stayed like this for a few minutes until he got up and said on a more serious note, "I fixed your friend, I made her look be-au-ti-ful. I see your back is healed as well, I thought I'd have to use alcohol on them and that would hurt." I cringed physically. "So I can have her a coffin made by Thursday, so we can have her funeral the-"

"No," I interrupted. "Just bury her body like she wanted." He gave a disappointed look for not getting to make a coffin and a bemused one unsure of why I would suggest that. So I continued, "It was from her favourite book, she believed in a certain view of de-composure

**'I thought about the slow process of becoming bone and then fossil and then coal that will, in millions of years, be mined by humans of the future, and how they would heat their homes with her, and then she would be smoke billowing out of a smokestack, coating the atmosphere. I still think that, Sometimes, think that maybe "the afterlife" is just something we made up to ease the pain of loss. Although no one will ever accuse me of being much of a science student, one thing I learned from science classes is that energy is never created and never destroyed.'**

That's what she believed," I recited from her favourite novel by John Green, Looking for Alaska, it's little things like that that show what sort of bond we had. Undertaker nodded in understanding and smiled another genuine smile._ He seems to do that a lot around me, I wonder if he's lonely._

* * *

Later that night, I placed down Lilies at the spot where Linsie's body would follow her belief. _I will never forget you and what you ment to me. If you weren't allowed in heaven then screw angels and shinigami and their judgement, because if you don't deserve it then no human should. I wish the team were here to pay their respects and they won't even know of your death. Death.__  
_

Then the situation sunk in. I wouldn't have the experiences that we planned for years. I won't be able to see the group any more. The people who gave me my name, the people who gave me purpose. _I will miss you all. I started out alone and I guess I'll end alone._ I couldn't hold back any more as tears cascaded down my face. All the pain I held in for years, the loneliness, the memories, the losses, slammed me right in the face. I was in a emotional turmoil. I cried it out in Undertaker's arms at Linsie's grave. Until, my exhaustion caught up to me, no matter how clean I was. I cried myself to sleep in Undertaker's arms until he carried me to the bed of the spare room. Both unaware of the red eyes watching us retreat to the house and report to his master of the becoming of the girl they spared.

_I hope you rest in peace, Bitch. You'll be with us forever and always. _Was my last thought before complete unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's note

I had to rush this chapter, to update this today because I'm going to paris for 4 days to improve my french (disneyland)

So I hope you enjoy it.

Please review

-C

xx


	4. Chapter 4

It's so dark. It's so gloomy. Why am I scared of this seclusion? I'm normally scared of everything in the dark, other people's fears, negative emotions, sombre imaginations. But, this isolation petrifies me. This word so dull of my own anxiety, my ostentatious world that reality allows my mind to hide behind the fake persona of what a stereotypical sane human should envision. I'm alone, are all humans alone? In their dreams, or is this reality? is not existent. In a way it's ironic, I think I'm alone in my dreams and I'm terrified, but in the real world, I'm still alone. _Once something is truly lost, it can never be obtained again._ What is truly lost though? Is it the feeling of something missing or a physical disappearance? Who told me that? But, I think the one rule for losing something, is that you have to have it in the first place.

The definition of fear: an unpleasant emotion caused by the threat of danger, pain, or .be afraid of (someone or something) as likely to be dangerous, painful, or .

The dark. The unknown. Thunder and lightening. The things I fear most. Most people are scared of the dark, it's psychologically understandable to be have such a phobia. The unknown. The most common fear of the human race, it causes so many effects from something that may not even exist. Humans get aggressive or frustrated because of it, those pitiful creatures who are too rash to calm themselves to find the answers. It makes me wonder if they even want to find out or only care about their safety to try and find if it's a danger or not. It's like an endless cycle, the want to know if it's a danger, but due to their own paranoia, which is danger in itself; they don't want to discover the and lightening. I can't explain that one. Maybe the sudden loudness of such energy causes my sense to be put on edge.

The one thing that they all have in common is I faced them alone. The chill that isolation brings is unfathomable compared to all the other fears. However, I face it anyway. Not because I want to but I have to. Or did have to.

Then I met undertaker. He's within reaching distance. I want to run towards him and embrace. I want to feel the warmth that affection brings. It's been long since I've felt true affection, and it's only within walking distance. For someone who hasn't experienced such actions, I'm extremely responsive to it's grasp, in my naive nature that controls my inner desires. So with that belief; I run towards him. Even though, I'm urging for the man's touch, the screams stopped me. The agony in those wails, only increased the pain in my heart and despair in those familiar howls broke my heart and the volume of them burst my eardrums and sent waves of discomfort to my brain, paralysing my nerves, preventing me from forwarding towards the undertaker. Those screams make it stop! Tears ran down my face, descending towards what would've been the ground, if not darkness' oblivion of the ground. I know those screeches. Linsie. Her haunting howls echoed my dreams, forever…

The undertaker started to bleed from every crevice of his body. It rotted away his flesh like a time-diseased corpse, leaving only the muscle. The smile accentuating the nightmare befallen upon me. His muscle and tendons evaporated away like acid had came in contact with it, dispersing the once muscle into clouds of grey clouds of ash. Only the the skeleton of the being stood before me, to which the seemed to slice themselves to thin portions until the fell through a hole of the dull abyss. I shrieked his name, not knowing what to do, I bawled in my own self-loathing of not being able to do anything. I tried to break free of this invisible hold as tears cascaded down my faces, but they weren't salty tears, but thickened blood that burned more than usual…

I woke up, my breath rapid, the sun peaking through the curtains, licking my tear stained face. I vaguely remembered my dream, especially the part with undertaker, that scene only made more tears build up within my eyes. I cleared them away, trying to think optimistically. _That's the first nightmare I've had in months, and the first to do with the undertaker's demise, he must be growing on me. _I lifted the blankets to exit the bed.

I searched my wardrobe for my clothing as well as my disguise. The outfit consisting of black leggings, with a matching skirt that reached mid-thigh. A thin silked top that had intricate patterns below the neck line that had a ruffled piece of fabric that went straight up to the sleeves, also layered with the the same silk of the bottom part of the shirt. To finish my outfit I wore my coal coloured boots, with heels that added about an inch to my "5'6 height.I added a my contacts to hide my natural eye colour and a black wig to cover up my inhuman hair colour. I then put on my cloak the practically covered my whole body and face because I knew I would be leaving the shop today. _Why do I make such an effort with my outfit when I hide it with the cloak anyway? _

As I got ready for the day, I reminisced of my life here in the kuroshitsuji world. _I've been living with the Undertaker for 1 year now, the best year of my life excluding the first 2 Months. Linsie's death. It took me a month to get over the guilt and the constant nightmares. But, the undertaker comforted me. I feel like such a burden to him. But, he has opened up to me a lot and I have him. It's amazing how we could bond so well within a year._

He even helped develop my power with the shadows and darkness to a level that would be beyond that school. The things I can do now, and I waste such gifts with unnecessary everyday things like unlocking the door. Maybe I should do something amazing with them. _Heh, maybe later in life. Even with my troubled appearance changes._

During the time I have been living here, my appearance has changed drastically. My once pure baby pink hair became lighter to an almost white tone, but again still classed as pink. _Hehe, when I first found out I started growing mushrooms. _I grew taller by two inches which was a pretty big achievement for me. _God, I was happy when I was measured for new clothes._ However, the main change was my eyes, they turned purple, not light purple, dark purple. I have mixed feeling towards my eyes, but still have to hide it all, to fit in with everything. To fit in with the typical circle of society. _I don't even know why I try so hard to please people who judge others whether or not they see what they look like. Those vain imbeciles. _Oh, the first time Undertaker and I left the shop together was a sight to see. Us both hiding within our cloaks, and having the boisterous community chatter about the two of us, and all we did was laugh at our only person that ever sees my true being is Undertaker, since I only trust him now. _That was my first time outside after letting go of Linsie. That was one of the best days of my life._

* * *

Flashback

"Hehehe, can you hear them? Whispering about us, I find it quite amusing," Undertaker giggled in a hushed tone into my ear. Used to his antics, I laughed silently back.

"You're just as bad, whispering to me about them whispering amongst themselves, in turn you judge yourself, silly Undertaker, you damn hypocrite," I replied to him, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Undertaker, after listening to my constant complaining for 2 months, was also used to my blasphemy against God, like I was used to his consistent chuckling and sly grins.

He responded with his own laughter and added, " too true, my dear, too true. Now then, lets obtain those ingredients. I want you to learn how to make those cookies quick since you don't seem to like helping with the guests." I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance, having been reminded of my weakness of not being able to handle gore.

"I know my own weaknesses, Unnie, no need to mention it again." I demanded in a harsh tone, more morbid than I wanted it. _At least I got to use the nickname I always wanted to use for him. _He snickered at the bitter folly, and I'm sure I saw a pink tint on his pale face at the nickname. _But, the Undertaker doesn't blush. Awww, that's adorable. _Picturing a chibi, blushing Undertaker. _Hehee, this will be fun._

*End flashback*

* * *

I descended down the staircase with my hand attached to the polished railing. I'm still a clumsy little bastard, even when I grow in height and age. I rushed down the stairs, not really knowing why I was trying to pass the day quickly. _Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the "present." _I also wondered why I was quoting Kung Fu Panda. _I'm a sad person. _

I entered the kitchen. Since I've been living here, the living area has become so much cleaner. Another thing, I'm quite OCD, but I don't think that's a problem unless you're totally crazy about cleaning… just...like...me. I then saw Undertaker making something, a mistake already allowed. See, the Undertaker can make cookies, which is complexed to him in itself, and tea. _Which a monkey could make. _But, God forbid him cooking for any mortal. I could already smell the charcoal filling the atmosphere. _I'm going to be killed, well he is a grim reaper. It would be easy._

I walked behind him and put my head on his shoulder, having to go on my tip toes since he is _still _taller than I. _Douche. _"So, Unnie, what are you...erm… making for my death?" I questioned, looking up to his face with innocent eyes. Consequently, refusing to look at my poiso-food.

He chortled at my joke, or maybe the irony and entertainment of me dying in a morgue, " Don't tempt me, love, you know my fetish for death." He said, as he turned around to look at me.

I looked at him with a sweetened expression, that screamed child-like nature, " But, you wouldn't hurt me would you, Unnie, sweet-heart?" Adding the extra nickname to become more persuasive, also giving a slight pout to advertise my argument more and sticking my lip out to give an virtuous essence.

He looked me dead in the eyes and retorted in a serious manner, " I promise." He grabbed my shoulders and continued, " I will never hurt you, ever!"I flinched at his tone and seriousness, but only nodded in understanding. He returned to his cheerful self again and put the food on a plate and handed it to me. "Die well, but enjoy the food whilst dying. It would be a waste," he jested. I laughed at his melancholy humour. _How do I seriously laugh at his ominous jokes? I'm just as crazy as him. _I walked over to the nearest coffin discreetly and emptied my, believed to be contaminated, food and walked over to Undertaker again.

"Wow, my dear, I didn't know you could eat so quickly, why haven't you died yet though?" I gave him a entertained look and decided to carry on the farce.

"Yes, I know. I was extremely hungry, I was so desperate to guzzle it down, especially since I have plans today. Also, I'm not due to die yet, I'm waiting for the right moment to go out with a bang. Like we all wish from time to time. Probably the only time I'd follow the flock." _Did I just refer to myself as a sheep or a pig? or both… a shig? Again, I'm insane._

Undertaker looked taken aback, "Why? What plans could you possibly have that don't include me?" He interrogated. _That's for me to know, and you to find out, Unnie._ I tapped my nose twice indicating my silence. I laughed and went back upstairs. Completely ignoring my lack of breakfast. _I can last, I am not spoilt._

I was busy gathering my money and bag and got ready to leave and realised my cloak was down stairs in the main shop, my going out cloak anyway. As I was preparing my leave, I heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

As the doorbell rang, the grey-haired man rapidly entered his coffin, ready to shock whoever walks through the door frame. The hidden man secretly watched through the crevasse of his coffin as a tall man dressed in black and a young male followed his lead. The older fellow dressed in a ebony black butler uniform. Obvious of his occupation. He had abnormal red eyes, that also seemed perfect, held mischief and darkness that could turn the heads of any human. The younger trespasser wore all blue, with a cane smaller than any average. He had an eye patch that hid his normally presumed cerulean eye that supposedly matched the other. A tall top hat sat upon his head that added at least 2 inches to his height as well as the heels that equated with the rest of his attire.

The younger boy called out to the shop, "Undertaker!" His voice seemed more confident than his appearance. Then he recalled, not letting his uneasiness settle from the gloominess of the room. " I heard this is where the Undertaker resided. Show yourself!"

A cackling was heard throughout the room, that sent chills down the boy's spine but left the butler unmoving and emotionless not detecting any threat. "Welcome! Welcome! You are the Young earl of the Phantomhive name, are you not? 'Tis a pleasure to meet you, and what do I owe this honour?" The older man, Undertaker, retorted.

The young earl waved his hand dismissively in a bored manner, " Yes, yes, the pleasure is all mine. I presume you are the Undertaker?" He received a firm nod, so the earl continued. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, earl of Phantomhive, and I was told that you served my predecessors as an accomplice and would like to acquire you as my own accomplice" He stated, more of a command than a request.

The retired reaper, shook his head and hummed in contemplation unnecessarily, already knowing his answer would be agreeing to his appeal. However, due to his malicious nature he wanted to tease the newcomers further. "Well, Young lord, very tempting offer but what would I get in turn for me services?"

To which, the Earl answered, "I'm sure we can find a price range of which you wou-" the earl was interrupted by the Undertaker trudged rapidly towards the earls form, getting close to his face.

"I don't require the queen's useless coins, such materialistic things disinterest me!" He said with a threatening gleam in his eye, causing the Butler to tense at the threat. "I only require one thing from you with every visit-," however, he was interrupted also. By the sound of footsteps approaching from upstairs descending, causing the three occupants of the room to stare at the door. One stare looked at the door with curiosity, one with a hard glare at a suspected threat, and the final look was one that held panic.

The footsteps approached the room slowly, building more tension for the residents. As the door was about to open, the owner of the shop ran towards the door and shut it as it opened, trying to hide the guest that he's kept for a year from prying male eyes. There was a loud, feminine 'ow' with a proceeded bang to which the unidentified guest fell to the ground, obviously in pain. The two males that were still near the doorway gave bemused looks towards the owner and Ciel started to speak up only to be stopped by the Undertaker, before he was questioned. "Just ignore my guest, they're a danger to society…"

The sentence was unheard by the girl on the other side of the wall. But, she was still infuriated by the sudden abuse. The demon in the room recognised to soul to which the pained guest belonged to, but couldn't place a face or identity. The young boy looked just as confused as his demon butler. However, all three participants of the meeting froze at the voice of the unknown person. It was soft, but mature at the same time. Definitely a female. Both the servant and master felt a certain familiarity to the voice, and listened into what it was saying with care.

"Erm...Excuse me… Unnie? Can I be let in? I left my going out cloak in the room," it said with a certain timidness that only reflected the uncertainty of the unknown person.

The Undertaker answered to his room-mate, " Well, my dear, what's wrong your other cloaks? I mean…I currently, I have seemed to be hosting to a rather gruesome guest. And I know how much you hate blood and gore. The sight, smell, the taste, all of it! so you better just leave without it." The two males who weren't mundane with the shop, looked at Undertaker with knowing eyes, certainly questioning Undertaker's reason to lie, silently. As the butler, Sebastian, was about to openly speak, not only out of curiosity but also to try and provoke a reaction. That is until the Undertaker silenced him with a glare. To which Sebastian only gave a sly smirk.

The girl behind the door gave a bewildered look to her associate through the door, obviously feeling suspicious. Rin spoke from the other side of the door, definitely not giving up, "It's fine, Undertaker, I'll just ignore the sight and won't put my...mouth anywhere near it. Besides, I have my mask so I won't be able to smell anything." She tried to reason and tried to re-open the door, only to have it shut in her face again. The mask she wore barricading the damage that would've surely given her a broken nose. Consequently, while the 15 year howled in pain, Undertaker locked the door.

Frantically, Undertaker tried to reason with you, "It's not necessary, deary! You don't need the cloak!" He argued. You finally getting frustrated with his antics, you commanded your shadows to travel underneath the space between the floor and the door. It slowly crept up towards the lock, silently yet visibly ocular to even the human eye. Rin didn't know of the people present, so when nearly revealed of her power, Undertaker rapidly turn his back to the door to hide the moving shadow. The Undertaker only laughed loudly to cover up the supernatural essence.

Then, the locked click indicating the door could be opened easily. The girl forcefully pried the door open.

"This isn't even funny any more, Unnie. Just let me collect my coat and I'll leave." She half-yelled in a resentful tone. She was too angry to look in the direction of the guest, and stormed over to the coat. The two males just watched as she stormed past them toward her cloak. They both felt the same acquaintanceship of having met you before but seemed to ignore it as they gazed at the mask girl, with ebony black hair that seemed fake. Both looking equally perplexed.

Rin left through the front door, still oblivious to the two -living- guests, cloak on, nothing of your true form could be seen. She slammed the door unaware of the three pair of eyes either giving her befuddled looks, being the guests, or glaring, being the Undertaker for being so insolent to his orders.

Once the door was fully closed and the footsteps were out of hearing range. Ciel turned to Undertaker, as the grey-haired man walked back into the middle of the room. He sighed at his girl's disobedience. Seeing his distress, Ciel finally asked the question he and the butler thought, "Undertaker, who was that?"

The Undertaker, although had a smile on his face, glared at the boy's audacious question. Somewhat offended that they wanted to find out about his room-mate. He shook off the possessive feeling and answered his question, "That was my… room-mate, of sorts. However, she doesn't talk to people she doesn't know well, so I wouldn't if I were you, Young lord. Timid little thing she is." He brightened up as the sentence progressed. Ciel, obviously not convinced, asked another question. Not satisfied with his original answer.

"Then, why lie about our presence?" He questioned.

Now then Undertaker felt plain insulted and retorted, "I shouldn't need to justify my personal life in my own home, young lord. You cheeky little boy. Now, if that is all, I advise you to leave. I'm sure you have more business to tend to." Ciel's face contorted into rage, his face turning red with anger at being called a little boy, if the young lord weren't enough of an offence. With that he turned around to leave with his butler who had said nothing the entire visit.

"Of course, Undertaker," he said with pent up venom, "I apologise for our intrusion, but I'd advise you to not call me by such names...Unnie" He finished with such bitterness and closed the door behind him, mocking him also. Leaving the Undertaker to glare at their retreating forms. Unaware by Ciel, but noticeable by his servant, who only narrowed his eyes at the man, unable to do anything to the man without order from his master.

As the Undertaker went back to work, Ciel and Sebastian entered the carriage they arrived in together. Informing the driver to go as they talked amongst themselves.

"Sebastian, who was she? That girl in the Undertaker shop," Ciel asked his butler in earnest.

"Honestly, I don't know, young master, but she did seem familiar, didn't she?" He only assured the same information that his master had. Leading Ciel only to tsked at his butler's simplicity. Frustrated at the unknown information and maybe even the loss of a valuable pawn.

* * *

Undertaker sighed as he still reminisced on the earlier events of lord earl. He knew that in about a year or so his girl would be leaving. If it was any other person he wouldn't have cared, but despite her anti-social nature, he knew that she clicked well with others. Even he, the once legendary grim reaper, became attached to such an insignificant girl. He didn't care to begin with but as time passed, and it still does, he dreads the day Rin has to leave him. He and Rin were both so lonely, so you two were lonely together. They both found comfort in each others solitude. Losing all of the feelings to a spoilt-brat and a demon. He felt like a parent missing their child leaving for their own life to begin, but normal parents would be more supportive.

His face darkened of his girl living with a demon, who not only lecherous, but dangerous. If he thinks about touching Rin, he would make the Sebastian regret it… That was also a promise. Undertaker was snapped out of his inner kill list, to hear the doorbell sound. He wasn't as angry as he was worried about Rin being found out.

"Unnie! I'm home!" The 15 year old cried out to him, secretly laughing at the famous saying changed to her own personal thing. However, she suddenly remembered her previous anger and felt a wave of guilt descend down upon her. She quietened down, and silently walked to the room he resided in. A looked up at him, sat at his desk, with sympathetic eyes. "erm… Undertaker...I want to apologise for intruding through the room like that. I mean, you could've been doing something private (which I'm sure you were doing) and I just barged in like that. So I'm sorry for my impolite and immature behaviour," I bowed in respect. "Please forgive me."

Undertaker ascended from his desk and walked over to the bent over underling, lifted her up by her shoulders and hugged her smaller form. He nuzzled in Rin's fake hair, not liking it as much as the softness of her real hair but dismissed it. He savoured her in his arms, still thinking about her departure within less than two years time. He cringed at the thought and said "You're forgiven, I only want to cherish this time." He let go of Rin and sat back his desk, his pessimistic thoughts leaving him after that little moment.

Rin just stared blankly at the older male and tilted her head to the side, in a way that was considered cute, but the mask completely ruin cute for her. She then registered what happened and laughed a bit, "Thank you. You're so weird, Unnie. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good night and have sweet dreams."

Undertaker's reply being, "Goodnight, and sweet dreams to you." He stated back clearly to Rin. "My girl," he whispered as he watched your form disappear into the dark corridor.

* * *

Author's note

I'm soooo sorry, I wanted to update earlier but couldn't find the inspiration for a filler. I want to do an arc that isn't within the storyline of kuroshitsuji, then I'll follow the original story. Oh I also forgot to put a disclaimer for the last 4 chapters so here:

All rights reserved, expect for my oc, original filler chapters, and other arcs that I may include from my own imagination, belong to Yana Toboso including Characters and storylines.

I don't want to be one of _those _authors but favourite, follow, and review please. I'll give you my strawberry. (*whispers* It's L's)

-C

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Me dear, where are you off to on this fine morning?"

The Undertaker asked as I rushed around the room looking for my money. It's been about just less than two years, nearly sixteen baby. Now I can have all the sex, legally. Okay, I won't be doing that, I still have some purity. _Awe, aren't I a little virgin angel. Wait, why was that my first thought on becoming sixteen. I either need to get checked or I'm a whore. Probably the whore. Maybe I should be excited about something else of turning sixteen. Okay, now I can go on those 16-rated play station games, woop woop. _As my time here progressed Undertaker got quite...clingy to my whereabouts. I used to be able to explore London on a whim, not caring about the threats. _Hehe, I said 'whim'. _But, I really don't mind, I find it cute that he cares.

I've had an extraordinary time with Undertaker, and living with him, but something's being really bothering me. I know Ciel and Sebastian had to start following the Queens demands by now, or at least started a couple of months ago, _so why haven't I seen them visit? _It's been really bugging me, but maybe I'm over-thinking it, maybe they did visit since I'm out a lot I just didn't run into them. _Hell, I even ran into Alois and Claude on my outings. Jeeze, I make it sound like it's a massive adventure._

* * *

I was running due to such unfortunate circumstances that I broke a stall. I was about to buy some bread, since Undertaker is more of a hard ass than someone would think when it comes to dietries. _For a man who lives off cookies, he sure can be disciplinary about a balanced diet… more like_ _**my **__balanced diet. He nearly screamed when he found out I was vegetarian. It always makes life difficult for humans, but save the animals. Peace out. _

Coming out of the big rant, finally comprehending my situation, I dodged people, stalls, and the hate of mother nature that was being thrown in my face. Of course it would be I who got hit by the branch. _What in God's name was a fucking tree even doing the mechanically developing Victorian London?_ Feeling slightly dizzy while I sprinted away from the older baker. _And, how can someone that age and weight run without tiring? Even, I'm getting tired!_ I know something certainly didn't change, when I adapted into becoming a anime looking person, still unusual for this society. My God damn stamina.

I rounded the corner only to bump into a smaller form, both beings crashing against the cold, cobble-stone floor with an 'oof', from both said victims. The person sat across from me was helped up whilst I was still sat and the alley floor in pain. _I'm such a weakling. _Then, I heard an angry screaming directed at guess who, me. "Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you smash into me! Do you know who I am?!" The unknown complainer bellowed. The person behind him (even though his voice sounded high and feminine), stood silently just observing, I could feel his presence there, his cold eyes glaring hard, practically burning holes through me._Ouch, that would hurt!_

Still a little disgruntled, unaware, and obviously not amused I answered his question in earnest, " Well, do you know who I am?" I looked up to see my attacker, _You bumped into him, you idiot. Wait, he looks familiar, but also looks like something else… what's the word? _I contemplated, forgetting the person who was chasing me.

The boy gave a bemused look and tilted his head slightly, "huh? Of course I don't know who you are, nor care!" He stuck his nose high in the air, and 'hmphed' at my apparent stupidity.

I examined his figure, trying to decipher his identity, he was shorter than me by the looks of it. He had wavy blonde hair that reached to just passed his chin. He had the most beautiful turquoise eyes that seemed to shine, ignoring the hate directed for me. The man next to him had sort of messy hair but still made it look good, the raven hair contrasted his paper white skin, only adding an extra mysterious charm. But, his eyes were just as beautiful as the boys but with more of an intimidating gaze, hidden behind plain, square glasses without frames. _Huh, they almost look fake?_

I snapped out of my staring, blushing at my rudeness. _Why do I care for staring but not bumping into him, I'm so messed up. He's also waiting for a reply give him one. _"Well, since I don't know you and you don't know me, I guess we're even. So, good day!A pleasure! B-bye bye now!," I rushed the last part of my sentence, my eyes widening as I heard the complaints of the man still running to catch up, round the corner. But, obviously they couldn't see my eyes widening because of the mask.

"Someone catch that vandalist!" A bad feeling beginning to settle. _Now, I'm a VANDALIST! _Wait, vandalist isn't a word? Moron.

Both males looked at me, with sly expressions, knowing exactly who the man was roaring at. I started off, a spurt of energy setting my mark, I tried to run but the butler blocked my path. _Damn!_ Then, after my moments of idiocy, it clicked. I looked Alois right in the eyes and said, " arrogant." _That's the word. _He looked at me with a shocked, insulted expression. Surprisingly, Claude also had an astonished expression. _Oops, I offended an earl. I'm screwed, why does this happen to me?_

Alois became angry, his expression should such emotion blatantly, "Claude, get her, I want to see her suffer after insulting me!" He had a crazed in his eyes, and Claude bowed slightly and answered,

"Yes, your highness."

He edged towards me, then full on ran. The only thing I could think of doing to avoid both problems was to run towards him. _Like, a game of chicken lets see who stops first. _Panic set in to what I was supposed to be my goal, equally unknown to even myself. So me being quick, _Liar, _before I came in contact with Claude, I jumped up and ascended towards the bottom railing of what looked like metal stairs. Using that as leverage, I pulled myself above Claude, who could only stare at my escalating form, I reached my elevation velocity and flipped my body, rotating it so it was curled up and did a flip a few meters away from the two gawking figures and landed with grace that only a professional could obtain.

Once, safely on the ground with no dizziness or pain, I dashed off towards the Undertaker's, while laughing at their expressions of bewilderment. Not before I turned my head to look at them as they watched the mocking words leave the moving part of my mask.

"I win!" _I'm such a child._

* * *

_Hehe, that was a fun day. Very exhilarating._ I was snapped out of my reminiscing by a sharp pressure on my cheek, leading me to look at the cause. Said cause being Undertaker poking me with his long, black nails, which hurts by the way, trying to get my attention. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to enlighten me for his pestering. My silenced confused both him and me more, as he looked expectantly at me with the same curiosity. I didn't know if he was waiting for some sort of answer, or was searching for some indication of what I may have been thinking of. Still in the midst of trying to an option, he answered my question for me when he spoke,

"Well…?"

"Well, what?" I questioned with an equal amount of interest.

He giggled at my disregard of his presence, but a sad look passed across his face. I wonder why? But, he quickly disguised his expression with a laugh and asked whatever question he started with. "Ignorance is not an attractive feature, my dear," To which I huffed at his insult, but he neglected this action and carried on speaking, " I asked 'So, me dear, where are you off to on this fine morning?'"

_Oh, that's what he asked. Don't start thinking again answer it._ "Oh, my apologise, erm… I was going out to look around. Since, you're working with your...guests, and I'm not a in favour for their...rudeness, I was going to distract myself by travelling around London, to see if anything is happening." Answering diligently, a bit more rushed than I would have liked it to be.

"Oh, well then, have fun." He said pleasantly. I smiled warmly at his acceptance but that quickly faded when he extended his sentence as I was about to leave, "but, my love, have you had breakfast…" He practically sung at me, finding satisfaction in having the upper hand, knowing that you hadn't. Damn, busted.

"Err...maybe," I replied feeling that was the safest answer. He laughed at my uncertainty, and half of a lie. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen, shoving me onto the chair of the dining table, a little too harshly then I think he intended.

"Now, my dear, you have to eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he chided with a grin, " especially with your diet."

I rolled my eyes at that last sentence, "I'm not weaker just because I don't eat meat, but if it appeases your worry, then fine." I grabbed an apple. _Courtesy of my shopping...with Unnie's list._ Standing up from my seat to exit. I gave Undertaker a quick hug and gave a quick 'bye', hoping to avoid his further meithers. '_Gotta love my Mancunian idiolect._

I went toward Trafalgar square, where all the good stuff happened. I remember last time I went there was a chasing, some murderer was being chased by Scotland yard. It was rather entertaining to watch Abberline run past me with difficult. I guess I could've helped, but didn't. _Aren't I a cruel one?_

I saw people gather around Nelson's column, with much haste that left me bewildered. Many people gathered, not just the ordinary Nobles that usually wanted to be part of a big event, to brag and advertise their own possessions. But, no, even a few middle-class, and lower began to join the crowd. I just stared at the horde of people, standing off from the natural, quite gauche compared to even the lower class. Also, sort of intimidating since I'm still in my ebony cloak and mask. I'm quite surprised the attention wasn't set on my cult-like appearance.

I noticed off in the distance stood the one and only pair, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. It was obviously important if it meant that the famous earl's interest was piqued. They seemed to be scrutinising the group of hundreds and started stalking towards them. The mass of people seemed to part for the two, which displayed how narcissistic the boy may have been to the people anonymous to his true nature. Even I, deep down, thought the action obnoxious.

I still gaped at the party of people, and looked towards the open space to find any clue on what all the fuss was about. I couldn't see anything until I spotted a white uniform, or to be more exact **two** white uniforms._ Is that…? …Double Charles._

Charles Grey and Charles Phipps. The two loyal butlers of her majesty the queen. I didn't really know a lot on either of them since I didn't read much of the manga. I have up to book 7, middle of the circus arc. So, there isn't much knowledge I have on either. I know from brief searches, that Grey is sort of arrogant, or at least proud. They are paired well, because I read that Phipps is like an insulator for Grey's anger.

In the little time I looked at them, I saw that Grey was actually quite attractive, but I wouldn't go for someone so...haughty as he. He wore his usual pure white uniform, with a black untucked shirt with intricate design on it. A cute, loose bow tie adorned his neck, equally pure white .His sheathed blade attached to his hip on a silver belt that matched his tied back hair, that reached past his shoulders. _I never knew someone's hair could be so...unique, from only genes. But, then again my hair is strange, pink...ew. Still isn't genetic though._

I then looked to Phipps, who looked older and taller than Grey. He is taller than Grey, no need for thinking about it. He had an almost identical uniform to Grey, except his jacket was buttoned up, with a matching, normal tie. His hair though not as long as Grey's, but equally as silver. I always wondered if they were brothers but obviously not by the common use of the last name, that tells them apart.

The crowds then closed around the two retreating figures, barricading their existence off from prying eyes of outside of the circle. I didn't move much due to the inner conflict and debate of whether or not I should move forward to try and find out what events were taking place. As I was about to leave, a child barely above knee height, bumped into my legs, knocking me forward slightly. He was dressed of that of a middle-class. He looked up to me with innocent eyes and rapidly apologised and bowed as if I was of higher stature than he.

I gave him a smile, which he didn't see. _That was a waste of smile._ "Oh, it's fine, child, there was no harm done. There is no need to bow, you probably are a higher class than I am." Which was true since I technically didn't have a class at all, being from the 21st century and all.

The boy only smile and turned getting ready to run back into the crowd, until I halted him by a call, "wait!" The boy stopped and looked at me with a baffled expression, waiting for me to continue. "Do you by any chance know what's happening with the Queen's butler's?" I said sweetly.

Realisation struck his face as he came back up to me, "Well, the Queen's butler's are about to announce some big news, some event that the Queen will be holding within Buckingham Palace. I think it has something to do with the Butler's and Servants of the middle and higher class." He finished and ran off before I could answer anything else.

Now that triggered my attentiveness, I started walking in the group, politely pushing past everyone to get to the front. _How can I **politely** push past people? That's just blatant shoving. I'm so uncivilised._ I reached my destination of the front, getting a few stares along the way, and stood silently at the front. Before double Charles could speak, I noticed I had landed a space right next to Ciel and Sebastian. Dammit, why is it always them? I avoided sudden movements as to not attract attention. They're not dinosaurs. They seemed to ignore my presence until some child, the same child that gave me the basic information, tripped on my cloak and grabbed onto it to try and balance himself. Lucky him, he was successful, however he brought me down with a large crash. I almost fell against Sebastian's legs in such cramped conditions, but skilfully dodged him and landed next to their feet. The child looked down upon me and giggled. Brat. He apologised and ran off. I didn't even realise my mask came off until I looked down to where my hands caught me and were now bleeding. I rapidly put the mask on, hoping no one saw my face, even when disguised underneath that.

I saw a black glove reach for my attention, offering their service. I looked up to see Phipps looking down at me with a pleasant smile. I gladly accepted, ignoring the amused snorts of the pompous nobles, and the disappointed glares from Ciel and Sebastian, or anyone of arrogance. Grey. I mumbled a 'Thank you' in a gruff voice, that would have convinced anyone that I was male, which it did.

This lead Phipps to believe I was male and he spoke to me, "it's quite all right, young fellow," _young, he just assumed I was young because I was short, or maybe it's my voice,_ "but, if you're naturally clumsy like that, then I'd advise you to not compete in the announced games."

_Games? What games?...Wait! Did he just call me naturally clumsy?! Dick._

I was interrupted from my mental and silent killing and cursing to having a piece of paper shoved in my face. I looked up to him with a perplexed aura to me, which Phipps picked up on. So, he enlighten me somewhat, "I'll give you this anyway, it'd be fun to have a laugh, just stick around and listen to the news of such a rare event." With that I walked away, leaving me to look at the piece of paper in confusion. The blush that was previously on my face from my idiocy, vanished. I also notice that the occupants still behind me, Ciel and Sebastian look at it as well for some sort of clue on the announcement.

The paper itself said 'THE BUTLER OLYMPICS'. _My God, that is just sad. This wasn't included in the anime or manga, then again it is before the timeline still. Maybe I should ask Undertaker if he'll be my master for me. I technically am a servant. I could also prove them wrong about my clumsiness, it isn't natural just...common. I could prove them wrong about women, hehe that's a sight to see. I'll ask Unnie about it once I have the details, like an early birthday present._

I was brought out of my plans for these 'Olympics' by Grey's booming voice over the loud chatters of the crowd.

"ATTENTION, ALL! We, as part of her Majesty's service, have come to announce an event of which will be hosted by her officially…!" He paused for dramatic effect, the silence causing even more suspension. " THE BUTLER OLYMPICS!" The crowd seemed to cheer at the imagination and expectancy of such an occasion, I just stayed silenced. "Now! this event will be hosted in one weeks time, so polish up your butler's and those who wish to participate come and grab a invitation of me or my dear Phipps. Limited spaces only!" I was crushed by the masses of people coming forward to try and grab a letter.

Feeling claustrophobic, I ran back in the opposite direction. Avoiding everyone. _No way do so many people have help, they just want permission into Buckingham Palace. I wonder why I was given one early...comical reasons of course._

I raced back out of Trafalgar square, not before I caught the red eyes of Sebastian, staring right at my contact covered purple ones, that would have seemed blue to anyone else. I looked away before I got pulled into them. Until, I my mask fell off once again. _Damn, I mustn't have tightened it._ I looked to see Sebastian's eyes wide as he saw my face, to which I quickly tried to pick up my mask, but dropped it once again due to my still bleeding and painful hands.

I also forgot about my jesting costume underneath the mask. Seeing as I wanted to try and make Undertaker laugh at my face since he's always so serious when in my natural…self. So, I decided to add one of those fake noses, a rubber one that enlarged my nose into a disfigured shape. I added fake teeth that automatically left my mouth open in an unattractive way, leaving my mouth permanently open, it hurts a lot, but doesn't affect my real teeth in anyway so I'm fine with it. Me with that concealment on and no mask is an engaging face. _But, it sure as hell made Undertaker laugh, and shocks the few who do see it._

I was about to grab it again but my hand with met with a white gloved one, to which I had accidentally stained blood on the starched gloves.

"I'm sorry, Sir" I said hiding my face behind my hood and putting on a fake, shrill voice that screamed 'Kill yourself.'

He grabbed my hand, inspecting the blood and wipe them, too which I flinched. "It's quite all right, Madam." Putting emphasis on the word '**Madam**', resulting in me pulling my hands away from his, and snatching the mask from him.

"Well, thank you, anyway, but if you'll excuse me, sir, I must be off." I spoke with a forced sweetness, that could give someone a cavity.

He nodded as I put my mask on, readjusted it, and tightened it, to be on the safe side. He seemed to notice my tone and smirked, "Please, just call me Sebastian." He authorised as he stepped aside for me to carry on.

"No thank you, sir, I hope not to see you again to call you by your name." I retorted before I ran off to the Undertaker's shop. Noticing Sebastian's astonished face to my rude remark. He watched me leave and smirked at my retreating form. He brought the gloved hand to his lips and licked the blood, from the mysterious girl. He tasted it, causing his eyes to turn fuchsia pink. To him it tasted tantalizingly luscious, different from his young master, but had it's own zing to it that made it addicting. He chuckled at the dark taste he got from the blood of a human, and departed back to his young master, making note to try and find the female again, even after such an adverse comment.

* * *

I ran through each alleyway back to the Undertaker's shop. It's rather cruelly amusing, the way destiny works. I seem to run into the characters of black butler a lot. _Ya'know , idiot, not like you're in their world or anything. But, to see so many of them in the time I've been here evading them, I'm patient though, I'm waiting for that moment though. To see Grell in his purest form, I'm so excited! I hope he doesn't hate me like all the fanfictions, although if I don't give him a reason, I'll be fine...perhaps._

My thoughts went back to the notification of the 'Butler Olympics'. _I wonder why they're doing this? Why would they invite people into one of the most extravagant landmarks of any time? And they're letting citizens participate as the audience, it's practically broadcasting to criminals 'Come steal our stuff, it's costly!' Unless, that's the point, to try and catch a criminal, but putting her Majesty in harms way, there are easier ways to do it. I can't imagine her Majesty organising such a trivial event. But, if this follows the Manga, where the Queen's an emotional wreck because of her late husband's death, perhaps it's a way to ease her mourning._

I slowed down to a walking pace, nearly reaching the Undertaker's shop. Still thinking assiduously. _Big word! I'm not assiduous anymore._ My mind went back to the Undertaker. _I'd have to ask him to come with me as a master. I wonder if he'll be okay with it. I don't see him having a problem with it...except for maybe my safety, but who cares about that._

I realised I was arrived and opened the door. Use to the various coffins and the body mannequin, a walked straight through the back door. It was surprisingly quiet. _Too quiet_. Not finding any indication of the usual living body, decided to call out, "Unnie! I'm back and I have big news and/or request!" I sung out to the deserted hallway.

He responded with a cackle that seemed to reflect off of the walls, "I'm in the office, deary, and what is this big news that you seemed to have declared, oh-so eagerly?"

I walked into the room to see Undertaker at his desk, filling out papers. I was about to reveal the announcement when I was distracted by that fact he was wearing his glasses. _God damn, he looks fine with glasses. Damn, adolescent hormones._ I walked up to his desk and leaned close to his face, he looked up to me as I narrowed my eyes, scrutinizing the fringe. He seemed to stare at my eyes trying to decipher my thoughts. Before he could question my sudden change in demeanour, I brought my hand to his fringe and lifted the grey curtain of hair. He failed to stop my wrist and I just stared at his framed, illuminate green eyes.

I breathed out through my mouth in alleviation, _Wow, I can never get used to the contentment of looking at his eyes._ I thought to myself.

"Why, thank you, my dear," he acknowledged as he brought my hand down, in the process of also bring his fringe cascading down his eyes. _Did I say that out loud? Oops._ "But, if I can't see your face on my own accord or preference, you can't see my eyes. Now, would you like to enlighten me on your news…?" He grinned at my disappointed face, nevertheless I gave him a smirk back and carried on.

"Well, Unnie," I started, with an innocent face, clearly about to ask for something. I leaned back to give him some space, "I got an invitation to a certain event, but I need you to come with me."

He gave a confused look and asked, "what would this event be for me to be accompanying you?"

I answered his question as I brought out the invitation and gave it to him, "It's the 'Butler Olympics' and I got invited to compete because there was an… accident, and I wanted to go to prove them wrong. It could be an early birthday present if you took me to kick their asses." I explained as he looked sceptically at the piece of paper.

He sighed and gave it me back, that can't be good, "Well, dear, if it's what you want to do do for your birthday…," trailed off, to which I squealed and hugged him, rubbing my masked cheek against his. Repeating a trail of 'Thank you's' as I let his form go and turned to leave, beaming in delight. But, I was halted by Undertaker carrying on, "however, if you get hurt, then I will not contain myself…" He replied ominously.

I didn't really approve of this Undertaker, but rotated my head to look at him and nodded, "I understand," I replied, "...but…you don't...you shouldn't care about me so much. It will be harder when I have to leave." I walked back to my room. Feeling a twinge of melancholy at the thought of my departure. _What can I say? Unnie's grown on me._

I went to my room, and got my Laptop and sat on my bed. Now, normally, there would be no such things in the Victorian era, but some of my property over the year and a half has seemed to make it's way back into my possession. Which isn't a bad thing. In fact, it's an amazing advantage. The things from my world that have returned were; my Laptop (obviously),including the charger; my phone, also including the charger; the black butler books I own (being 1-7); the series one of the anime (but no tv or DVD player, not even in my Laptop, so it's pretty much worthless); and my sketch pad and other art equipment. Quite a lot of useful things, the odd useless possession. I was thinking about burning my books to try and avoid anyone snooping, but I couldn't bring it upon myself. _How many times I had to stop Undertaker from peeking into those? Nosy bastard. I'm so thrilled, he said I can go! _

* * *

Undertaker still sat at his desk contemplating on what Rin said, "You shouldn't care about me so much. It will be harder when I have to leave." He clenched his fist in frustration and sadness. He was angry at himself for caring, upset that I was leaving one day, and hurt that she pushed him away. He cared, he wouldn't deny it further, and didn't want you to go to this event, knowing that the earl and his butler would be there to take her away. But, he was going to make her last birthday with him memorable.

He stood up, leaving his desk and paper work behind, going into a self-depression state, that made him want to 'grow mushrooms' as Rin would say. He walked over to his room but saw the light still on in Rin's room. He edged towards the room and glimpsed through the little space of the open door. He saw that she was sleeping peacefully, with the open laptop on her lap. Her mouth slightly parted in a seductive way, without the mask or disguise, she was very alluring, and in this position she would've have been desirable for any man, and any lust-filled man would've taken advantage of her position. However, Undertaker ignored those urges and turned the Laptop off, and tucking the girl into the duvet covers.

He kissed her forehead and left wordlessly, not before glancing back at her unmoving form with a genuine smile. Evacuating back to his room. Look back on his memories with Rin and dreaming about those memories as they both slept, quietly. Undertaker's last thought was, _I'll miss you, my dear._

* * *

_Author's Note_

Please review, I need to know if I have any spelling or grammar errors, I found a lot when I re-read this chapter, so yeah please do review.

I think I might make this into a M since the swearing and suggestive themes may get worse.

F&F and I'll give a cookie.

-C

xx


	6. Chapter 6

_Where is it? Where's it gone? There couldn't have been a worse dilemma; in a worse scenario. Damn! This is painful! I'm about to have a heart attack! _I frantically rushed around to try and find my lost property. I understand that these things are easier to carry around and they're really amazing commodities. But, dear lord… Phones are so small and hard to find, not to mention that it's mobile, anyone could've moved it or broke it. I pressed further in the main shop room of the morgue. I was screaming internally at the anxiety of deprivation.

I stopped my searching at the patronising sound of Undertaker's contumelious laughter. I turned to glare sternly at his quivering from his hilarity. _Is he mocking me? Wait… Does he know where it is? _I ran towards him, with a malevolent gleam in my eyes, pouncing at him like a beast. I grabbed hold of his grey sash and pulled him towards me.

"You know something, old man! Where is it? Tell me!" becoming more aggressive at the lack of electronics in my custody. I'm only allowed to bring my mobile on the journey, on the old man's orders, and hell, if he's dispossessed of my phone knowing that's the only thread of sanity is out of my reach. _That sadist._

He sniggered at my hostility and answered, "I don't know, specifically, but have you checked the wash room."

I blushed at my idiocy. _I forgot about my tendency to leave it in the bathroom, I don't even know why I have a habit to bring my phone into the bathroom, but c'mon we all do it. _I withdrew from the convulsing man and left for the bathroom. Where, _guess what, _I found my phone! We're on a tight schedule and I'm very time-conscious, so I'm a bit… frantic, hectic, desperate.

I rapidly stomped down the stairs, I am the definition of baby elephant walking, the grace I have during acrobatics vanished. _Trust pink. Forget stains. That was necessary. _I raced to the door to be met with a recovered Undertaker standing by the door. I scrambled to his form, totally forgetting about the multiple coffins scattered randomly around the room, and plunged between two -occupied- coffins, demolishing everything along with it besides those two coffins that I tried to grab onto. Yes, the only thing I actually touched still stood while everything else seemed to damage itself.

I shot up to find the recovered Undertaker, back to laughing to his own death. I sent a glare his way that made him try to stifle his booming laughter. I stalked to his shaking form, a menacing aura behind me. "Don't worry about my safety, I didn't get hurt or anything," I complained in a sardonic tone. I was now not in a good mood, no I lost my good mood when I couldn't find any of my possessions this morning, now I am seething.

He giggled some more and didn't answer, I swear if I could see his eyes, he would be giving me a condescending look. _Damn Mortician, he can Undertaker dead bodies, but not a 15 year old girl. _

He became partially serious, no longer laughing but still with his grin that seemed to permanently adorn his face, and grabbed my hand, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb with the nail slightly scratching the skin. "I'm sorry for the lack of compassion, my dear. Are you alright? Any bruises? Any cuts? Any heavy bleeding?!" He pushed as his excitement climaxed to the thought of blood.

I rolled my eyes at his so called compassion, _disgusting, _I grimaced at the thought. _We're like one of those couples who'd say something they want to change about each other, thinking it's a good idea, but leads to many divorces...we aren't like that. I accept Undertaker for who he is as my guardian._

"Well, lets see the blood," He said as he checked everything, _forget it. This guy's a piss-take. _I snatched my arm away from his examining gaze and walked to the coal-black carriage, and entered with new-found poise, waiting patiently for Undertaker to enter.

"I am not bleeding, you creep, and hurry please we have a compact schedule, that we can't miss." I pressed, but it came out more polite and soft than I intended, _it's just in my nature, I can't be mean._

He came up to me and sat in his seat, he poked me in the cheek and gave a smile reserved for only me, which brightened my mood considerably. I gave him a smile back, even when hidden behind the mask, he still sensed me relief and serenity from just composing myself. I sighed, one of comfort, and spoke from the silence, "Okay, I've calmed, I'm collected. We should be going, shouldn't we?"

He nodded and picked up the reins and started the journey. It would only take about 45 minutes, but we have to be there for eight am. and that's ridiculously early for me, so I was tired. I had 4 cups of pure black coffee, each with an extra spoonful of the granules, it did nothing. So, I leaned against Undertaker's shoulder and closed my eyes. Trying to sleep with the sound of the horses and citizens conversations, despite the noise, I fell asleep easier than I thought. Letting my dreams and plans of later take over.

* * *

"Rin," I heard a voice call out.

"Rin, It's time to wake up, we have arrived." I opened my eyes, having the sun burn my eyes slightly, making it harder to open them. I reached a hand under my mask and rubbed my eyes to rid myself of any excess sleep. Until I fully opened them and looked directly at the Undertaker, then turned up to the massive, white building in front of us. I lifted my head from Undertaker's shoulder and gasped, I had seen Buckingham Palace from the gates as a tourist of sorts, but up close about to enter, it all looked so...majestic. I saw the giant pillars gave the building a strong look. I visited Buckingham Palace in my time as well, but compared to this, ours looked like a run down shack. Queen Victoria was said to be the first royal to live in here since it was erected in the 1600's, I believed she moved in here two years after she became queen in 1835. _Aren't I a little history nerd._

My little essay was interrupted by the guards that stopped us for our invitation. He held out his hand, and I didn't realise who it was until he spoke,

"Invitation required." He gave a scrutinising gaze, that could send chills down anyone's spine even through his glasses. I got a better look at him by this point. He had short, shaggy hair with two noticeable cow-licks. He dressed with a similar uniform to Grey and Phipps, that I would say was a mix between the two, it was the same styled jacket at Phipps and closed, but was as pure white as Greys. He had a more stern aura to him compared to the other two butlers, but from his little appearances in the manga he was less tense than he seemed.

Undertaker searched his cloak, and he looked confused as he dove his hand deeper into his pockets. I gave him the responsibility to guard the invitation, because I don't trust myself with something so significant. But, by his expression, that was a mistake. I started to feel myself panic.

"Oh god! Please tell me you didn't lose it! Please! You're going to give me a heart attack!" I silently whispered in his ear as the butler waited patiently, his hand still out expectantly.

He started to laugh at my hysteria and pulled out the invitation with a grin, like he never even lost it...unless..._That son of a bitch! He did that on purpose for his own entertainment. That's twice today._ I glowered at his shaking form trying to hold in his laughter as he handed over the slip of paper to John Brown.

He also scowled at having to be halted of the rest of his duties, snatching the letter from his hand. He then turned to me with a watchful gaze, "Please make sure your master doesn't cause any problems, or we will be forced to remove him and you will be disqualified." My eyes widened slightly at his warning, quite offended that he thought so lowly of Undertaker. I mean many people did, but no one expressed it so audaciously.

I glared at his unmoving form and retorted with spite and venom in my fake voice, "With-all due respect, Sir, I will take responsibility for him when he turns 10 again." With that Undertaker started moving the carriage again to the footman further up the court, Undertaker giggling at my malice. It wasn't even a good comeback… _This fake voice sounds familiar, like I'm imitating someone. Who is it…?_

We exited the carriage and I grabbed all our bags, taking on the proper duties of a butler/servant, and hauled it towards the doors. I must be incredibly weak to not be able to carry three bags. One for Unnie, Two for me, I'm such a little princess! A man in a black uniform with the queen's emblem pinned to his blazer came up to us and asked for my bags politely, holding out his starch, white gloved hands. I courtly accepted his offer and handed him our luggage as he walked off to what I assumed was our prepared room. All the masters had rooms prepared in the main house, and the servants room prepared in the servants quarters. Those who participate in the event, even when out of the games, get to reside in the Palace for the celebrations afterwards. It's quite the honour to attend.

We walked to the main foyer, I slightly gasped again at the beauty of the interior of the building. It had a crimson carpet that was spotless, and lead to the other room when followed through and up the two set of stairs that spiralled slightly both meeting at the top. The railing was golden with an intricate design, with a black handle layered on the top. The room seemed to have golden patterns on the white walls, that seemed to complement the room and it's carpet. We saw another staff member dressed in a similar suit to the footman, he spoke in a soft voice ,"I will be your escort during your stay, Sir. Please follow me." He offered as he walked through the arch between the two stairs and turned left. He made multiple turns, to which I started to keep count, but lost it after the many switches of direction.

He then opened a door, that lead to outside. I'm in Buckingham Palace's back garden, it's bigger than my old house. As we walked further into the garden, I started to notice allure the area brought. There were flowers every where, the theme seemed to be purple and white, as I saw many Ikebanas that withheld Lilies, veronicas, fox gloves, and more. It looked like a fantasy land of a child. There was never such natural plant life in our time.

Our escort turned to us as spoke, "the masters have their own reserved seats with the other masters in the west garden," he looked at Undertaker, then at me, his face still impassive, "the servants shall be lead to the east garden where in between the two courts the games shall be held." He started to go to what I presumed was the west court for Undertaker, and he started to walk forward faster, giving space between me and my master.

I took this time to whisper to Undertaker, "thank you so much for bringing me here, I know how much you don't favour the queen or nobility. So I want you to know how grateful I am." I finished.

He whispered back, "As true as that may be, I care for you more than my distaste for them, and it's your requested birthday present, so I didn't really have a choice, did I?" he chuckled quietly. I grinned in returned and carried on walking forward.

I looked around the group of nobles already arrived and seated, as Undertaker spotted the Young earl, Ciel, and bounded over to him. I sniggered silently at the boy's shiver and panicked look on his face. To me, the nobles seemed quite isolated from each, I saw the chatter amongst themselves, but they didn't seem all there or interested. I noticed Madam Red's booming cackle as she socialised the most with other nobles. But, I didn't see Lau, it was probably best since he owned an opium den, and coming to an event with the most justified heads of England was not exactly the safest option. I was about to scan the other Nobles, but was disturbed by the escort telling me to follow him to the east court. I looked back at Undertaker's form to see if there was any hesitation in his actions, I found there wasn't any and turned back and carried on walking. I was actually becoming quite nervous.

I arrived to the east court where the servants lined up in a straight line horizontally. The escort put me between two other servants and left me with a bow. Some servants seemed to interact with each other and others seemed to just stand and be silent. I didn't realise who I was stood next to until I heard a squeak when I accidentally nudged arms with them on my left.

I turned to face them to apologise when I recognised it to be Grell! I wanted to be on good terms with him for future reference, so decided to try and make friends. _It's like primary school all over again._ "Sorry, for nudging you, my name's Rin, servant of the Undertaker, and you are?" I spoke with that sickly annoying fake voice..._Whose voice is that?_

Grell looked at my smaller form and yelped slightly before answering in his own fake voice, "My name is Grell Sutcliffe, butler of the Burnett household." He bowed.

I did _the_ laugh, I named it _the_ laugh since I can imagine it killing someone, and spoke, "no need for such formalities, sweetie, I dub thee friend now." I said dramatically..._JANICE! Janice from the Tv show 'Friends', that voice...My god, and I quote '**Is the very thing that makes your balls shoot up right back up into your body.**' Haha, I keep speaking like that people are going to burn me._

Back to the present, Grell seemed to blush at the nickname and the informality, but nodded all the same. I wonder if that blush is fake. I turned my gaze to the rest of the servants lined up and studied them all. I noticed something strange, that Claude was at the end of the of the line. _Shit_, I thought as I ducked behind the person on my right, _Gotta hide from him._ I then heard someone Clear their throat and a velvet voice rang through my ears making me freeze, "excuse me, Miss, but if you're hide from something I'd advise you not to hide behind be, it looks quite lecherous."

I looked up to meet vermilion coloured eyes, am I some sort of trouble magnet or is it just demons and their masters. I mumbled a quick 'sorry' and stood up straight once again and looked down the line the opposite end. I saw a tall, muscular man that looked as if he could do some damage. I saw double Charles stood next to each other conversing between themselves. _Figures they'd be here. Wait, I thought they were commentating. Hey, does that mean that we get to see the queen… IN PERSON!_

I turned to the other side where Claude had occupied his space. Next to him I saw a woman, with blond hair and a tanned complexion. Her clothes seemed to revealed her long, slightly muscular legs that were also tanned. She wore a halter top-dress, where the skirt seemed to stop about mid-thigh, too short for a prideful Victorian lady. She caught my eye and glared at my examining gaze, I didn't break away having no shame in being caught, resulting into her walking over to my space. Grell seemed to become hectic thinking that she was coming towards him. She seemed to be the same height as I, when she stood right in front of my unmoving form.

She glared some more until she spoke, "What do you think you're looking at, bitch? Thinking you could get an advantage by studying me like that, please…" She flipped her hair, in a girlish fashion. _Bimbo._

I tried to play innocent, "Excuse me?" I questioned, whilst I tilted my head slightly in way that was seen as cute, but the voice totally contradicting the cute factor.

She practically burned holes through my mask, _who knew someone could get so angry from a stare and two words, hehe, this is going to be fun. _"Don't you play dumb, fat whore!" I heard Grell gasp at her foul language and I felt Sebastian's eyes on the two of us. I then noticed her accent it sound more from the north of England, _maybe scouse…. no too thick… Maybe she was born in Liverpool and now lives in London._

_Wait...did she just call me fat._ I heard Grell squeak and the woman in front of me tensed as the atmosphere became darker around me, after the name-calling. However, she recovered once again and turned her frightened gaze into a glare. "I maybe fat, but you're ugly and I can lose weight," _I'm so original, it may have been plain in our time but here it was probably a slap in the face._

I smirk when I noticed her face turn red from anger, as she gave me a hard scowl. I heard Grell snicker, to which he also received a menacing glower from her, worse than mine. "How dare you, you slut, I am from the Chatsworth house, Derbyshire," _Derbyshire, I knew it was somewhere around that area,_ "Duke of Devonshire. You should not be able to walk the same ground as me, you disgusting piece of filth!" She screamed at me.

I smirked, even though it wasn't visible, and spoke in a collected voice, not even affected by her comment, "I don't care which house you're from." _Slap to the face._ "I'm certainly not the slut, especially wearing a skirt like that." _Kick to the shins._ "And if you want disgusting, then you're the cum that your mother should've swallowed!" _Kick in the balls, even if she didn't have any._

I saw her face visibly pale at my comment as she stormed off in a huff. Once out of sight, Grell burst out laughing, and it was an attractive laugh. I turned to see him gasping for breath red in the face. _He can get redder._ I saw Sebastian smirk, then break out into a full grin.

"T-That...was…b-brilliant," he said between pants.

I turned to him and grinned, even though he still couldn't see it, so I gave him the honour while trying to help him catch his breath. I lift my mask to the side, not wearing the nose or teeth or contacts to be honest. I held onto his shoulder while he knelt down, hands on his knees. I went closer to his ear and whispered in my normal voice, "breath, they'll be starting soon." His eyes widened at my revealed voice, then gaped even further when he saw my untainted face. I think I saw him blush slightly again, but this one looked a bit more...sincere. He was about to speak when he was cut off by John brown speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," it's then I noticed the audience of nobles had been moved from the west court to the other side of the field. "I am here to proudly present and introduce, her majesty, the Queen, Victoria." Everyone of the audiences seemed to join in song of the british anthem as the Queen made her entrance. I regarded that Sebastian, Claude, Undertaker, Grell, and I didn't sing. She technically wasn't my Queen and I didn't feel like I had a right to sing.

As the anthem stopped, the Queen spoke out in a resonant voice, "I'd like to thank you all for attending and participating, and hope that you all do splendidly during this event, for the servants." She motioned towards us with her hand. "I know I haven't been out much since Albert's death." _Here we go._ I expected her to burst into tears but she only sniffled and carried on. "So, I have brought you to me for this occasion! May you all have fun and do your best to try and WIN!" She finished as the crowd of nobles and servants alike cheered and clapped enthusiastically. She sat down on a pedestal where her own seat was and watched from above.

My attention refocused on John Brown when he spoke, "Okay, let the Butler Olympics officially," he lifted hand up then brought it down again, "BEGIN!" There was more cheering even louder this time. No way could the Nobles create this much noise. I looked towards them and noticed the many classes of citizens behind them speculating. _Now I was nervous._

As the cheers died down and diminished to nothing, my gaze returned to the butler with glasses as when recited the schedule, "Let's begin. The first rounds will be preliminary, that allows that butler or servant to express their skills. A good butler must be able to do all activities that are stated. These activities of the preliminaries will be categorised into three. Fail to do any of these or give an inadequate performance shall lead to your withdrawal of the games, where you shall return to your status and help serve at the Palace until the occasion is over, and shall only spectate until the end." I nodded in understanding, _okay, so worst comes to worse, I'm serving some pompous noble, it's not that bad, unless I fail. I bring shame to the Undertaker, I can't disappoint him. No, I'll do great, I can do this._

John carried on, "Now, we shall begin the first activity of the preliminary, that butler, entertainment. You have to play anything of your choosing that can provide musical entertainment." _Fuck. I'm screwed._

I can do literature. I can do science. Hell, I'm over average in maths and science. But, my musical ability is… less than desired. No, I have none. I have the slight musical ability, sort of, a tiny bit. Yeah, I remember the one time I touched a guitar, the strings broke E to E, the base cracked, and my favourite, the tuning caps flew across the room and hit the teacher in the forehead. I laughed so hard all the way the detention, they didn't let me go back to my dorm or eat that night but it was worth using school's facilities to put it on Youtube.

I was snapped out of my reverie to hear Brown list the contestants, "Claude Faustus." My eyes followed Claude's form as he made his way to the judges. Those being the Queen, John, and...Aleister Chambers! _That creep, why is he always judging? He shouldn't even have a right. But, then again, he might not have even started the human trafficking yet._

I watched Claude make beautiful music with a Violin as he tapped danced along with it, the same song as in the anime, 'The Trancy Butler', how fitting. He received many cheers and claps at his masterpiece, as the judges gave him his scores. The limit to get through to the next activity for each event was 15 out of 30. It must be pressuring to go first, but I don't think that affects him.

I saw the scores of which he got: 9, 8, 8, giving him a total of 25 out of 30. _Wow._

I watched others do give their performance with an arid mood about me. I was surprised to see that girl who insulted me and Grell got the same scores, I always imagined Grell musically talented. Sebastian got all nines leave him with the highest score of 27. Double Charles got through, obviously, _I wonder if it's a favouritism thing._ The bulky man got through, some how he manage to play the guitar with a certain elegance to him. It was rather depressing that he had musical ability and I don't, I have the grace just not the understanding for something so… not academic. The only thing that I do well that's creative is to draw. Anything else will die. _Why I am going last? or taking so long at least? Oh yeah, I don't have a last name and it's alphabetical order of **last** name._ They all received comments, which I drowned out due to the Viscounts constant gushing.

"Rin"

I was shaking, I briefly looked at Undertaker who bristled at my worried gaze and gave his own, shrugging in uncertainty at what I could possibly do. I walked slowly to the middle of the field, taking my oh-so precious time. The same thought repeating in my head, 'I'm so screwed!'

I looked towards the judges' table and then an idea struck me. Albeit, being non-religious, I thanked the Gods for Universal Studios, Elizabeth Banks, and lord almighty...Anna Kendrick. I'm a little thief but I don't care, as long as they don't use this until 2012. I stalked past the middle of the field and more to the judges' table. I bowed to them and looked at John brown's empty cup and asked polity,

"May I?" I held out my hand as a sign for three of them looked confused, as did the audience, Brown nodded as an Okay. I got the cup and knelt in front them putting the cup face down on the cement.

_Yes, I am re-creating the Cup-song scene from Pitch Perfect._

I clapped twice. Hitting the cup with alternating hands four times. Clapped again. Grabbed the cup, putting it back down. Clapped again. Grabbed the side of the cup, lifting the top of it towards my hand to hit against that. Making a sound as the bottom of the cup hit the floor. I dropped the cup into my other hand, and the hand that dropped the cup, hit against the floor. Finally, dropping the cup against the floor once again, to repeat myself. I did that another time until I started singing to two verses that I actually knew. The first and second.

I used my ordinary voice, with didn't suit my fake voice at all, but ended the second verse, leaving me to do one more cup pattern to finish it.

I looked up expectantly to them. I couldn't see John's eyes, and all was silent, even the spectators. Until the Queen started to laugh, and Aleister Chamber's eyes seemed to have held adoration. I gave a bemused look, still unseen because of the mask. The crowd looked to them both with equivalent bewilderment. As the Queen, _who I shall start to call Vicky_, calmed down, she spoke up,

"That was brilliant my dear, I have never seen anything as creative as that, and your voice compliments the performance all the more. Well done!" I'm sort of happy that she's cheering up after her mourning phase.

"It was amazing! Something so simple can show such beauty! Like a captivating woman, dressed in her plain-white dress, exaggerates her charm even further. I want to embrace you!" The Viscount enthused, earning a gasps from the audience at such adulation. However, I was flattered, he was a lot more attractive up close and in person. _If he wasn't a creep, I'd go for him._

"I found it satisfactory." The only comment I got from Brown, probably still spiteful about the earlier comment. After, the comments, they each gave me a nine, me now on par with Sebastian's highest score. _That was a miracle, right there!_

The other two activities seemed easy and with haste. The Second was a basic teamwork challenge, we were put into groups of three, being Grell, Sebastian, and me. We had to prepare a snack, with our given tea and serve it to 5 members of the audience. So, we let Sebastian arrange the snack, Grell the tea, and I serve. We didn't really trust Grell with anything, but between dropping commodity dishes or tea that can be re-stocked; we let him have the tea. In that event we came Third passing through to the next activity, double Charles and Claude's team coming first, then some other group that I didn't really know or care about. We could've made it to first if Grell didn't drop the tea leaves..._twice...thrice._

The last activity was also done in teams, in which we had to do something… I weren't practically paying attention in that one, we were sitting that whole time and had something to do with letters, so I didn't really care. _We came second though, so we can't have done that bad. _In all honesty, we didn't really speak, nor converse to each other during this time, we did the activities in silence except for the discussion of roles, and the few 'thank you's', 'please can I have the...' , and a minimum 'GRELL!'

I silently laughed at the many problems Grell caused, whilst standing in line of the servants. I examined the other servants that made it through. All the people I recognised from earlier had seemed to make it through, even little miss bitchy. I saw all the familiar people, and some unidentifiable people who I wasn't introduced with yet. _I wonder…_

My thoughts had been disrupted once again by Brown, that happens too often, "Congratulations, to those few who have made it through to the semi-finals. Now, we have narrowed it down to the few who are worthy of getting to the real competition." I bet that stung for the servants who were knocked out, just speculating. Brown continued, "now, you've developed a bond between teams, the next aim of this round and the next is to work independently...against each other." Some servants eyes widened, I noticed. They all seemed to be friends, but the only one I classed as a friend was Grell, which was probably nothing to him. _Awe, poor double Charles._

"You shall be competing in a fight of the butlers or servants, against each other. If you are not prepared to fight against each other then return to your masters. The consequence of leaving shall be the same as when getting knocked out." None dared to move. "Good. Now, you may take anything that you may think you need into these battles, except fire-arms, which are banned during this event." I saw some of the participates smirk maliciously at being allowed to bring in knifes, or any other weapon they thought was the most deadly threat to anyone within a 50 mile radius.

"Your names shall be picked out at random, and shall be paired with another unpremeditated name. You shall begin when I say. Any move before that shall lead to your immediate disqualifying," he stated with a solemn voice, and stoic face. Wow, this is getting serious. I could see the suspense in the gatherings faces, it looked as if they were suffocating from tension. We watched as he put his hand in a clear, crystal, glass ball which was what I assumed was for decoration purposes. He picked up a name and opened it painfully slowly, and read it. With hesitation, for his own amusement, he called out,

"Daniel Fredericks, of the bowood house. Master Marquess of Lansdowne."

I saw the well-built man from before walk up to the field standing next to Brown. I didn't notice how tall he actually was, taller than Sebastian, probably 6ft3". I watched as John pulled out another name and read it with less hesitation. _God, I'd hate to be that sucker, not only being first but up against him as-_

"Rin, of the funeral parlour. The Undertaker."

Crap. Of course, it's me. Of course, It had to be me! I gradually edged my way towards the field on the opposite side of Daniel. Halfway, stopping to look back at Grell with an anxious look, who not only returned it, but gave a genuine smile as well. _I bet he expects me to die. _I looked to the Undertaker who looked the most petrified I'd ever seen him. I wanted to give him a reassuring smile, but it would be useless with this mask.

I faced Daniel, who already had his hand on his sword sheath. _Wait, I'm doing this now, I didn't get to bring a weapon. So, that means I'm on the defence, unless I use his sword against him. But he looks good…_

"I'll count to three. Not until after three may you begin." I studied his form trying to find a physical weakness.

"One"

_There has to be something. One little thing. Maybe, it's a mental weakness._

"Two"

_Maybe, it's when he starts to fight. I won't find anything like this. Especially, when I know nothing about this guy._

"Three"

_Forget it. Just try anything and do your best._

"Begin!"

Daniel unsheathed his sword and laughed an unattractive laugh that made me want to snigger myself. He looked at me with disappointment and spoke with a condescending tone, "This'll be easy, ya'alf pint, can't beat me. 'Specially, me and me sword." He said as he held up his blade to his nose, running it along his upper lip and cheek. I frowned at his disrespect. I was debating whether to flip him off or not. I growled lowly at him. However, I still stood unmoving waiting for him to make a move. Waiting for him to show me his weakness. It was never that easy, to just stand.

He ran forwards towards me, with speed that I couldn't even register unless I concentrated. He rammed the sword forward, to which I dodged just in time. Scraping my cloak, causing it to tear. I only brought two of these. This running and dodging repeated, in my state of panic, until I collected myself and thoughts. I noticed how he only repeated the same strike over and over. Either; he was painfully bored, underestimated me, didn't know any other moves, or has a physical problem. I thought it was the first two. He did the same move again, thrusting the sword forward in an obvious manner. "What? Can't ya make any other moves?", he mocked me. _Says you! You're the one repeating the same offensive. What is this, Sword art online?_

I was getting slightly irked, and I was getting tired, so instead of getting ready to dodge again, I halted. As he came at me again for another blow, I simply stood and waited till he got close enough. I like to take my time in certain situations, Haste makes waste. As the sword plunged towards me, I slid my forearm along the bottom of the sword. Daniel's eyes widened, as my arm reached past the point towards the hilt, I lifted my elbow with enough force that lifted blade from his hands and seemed to just skim past his head. I rotated my body slightly, pushing the circling blade by the hilt, downwards where it caught his tailcoat and into the floor, trapping him to the floor. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. It was stuck in enough to prevent him from moving but not enough to help him rip himself away. So, he was incapable for moving temporarily. I flailed my arms in panic and apologised for some reason. It wasn't in my nature for fight for no reason. During this little episode, however, I somehow managed to punch him hard enough to knock unconscious. Which caused more overreaction.

I saw John and what was assumed paramedics, they picked up the body, releasing the sword from his uniform. As John announced my victory, I took my space between Grell and Sebastian. I saw Sebastian smirk as he spoke with a hint of amusement, "congratulations on her victory." It almost sounded taunting. I ignored it and stood firmly in between them.

Grell hugged me and checked me over, becoming more melodramatic than the timid Burnett Butler should be. I stated I was fine and just watched as the other names were pulled out. I stared absent-mindedly as I recuperated.

Then I heard Grell ask me something, "I've never seen a fighting style as...reckless as yours, Rin, you should be more careful." He said with fake worry.

To which I replied, "What can I say, I'm anachronistic."

* * *

I watched other battles come and go. Competitors leave and stay. I have to say Grell's was the funniest; he literally ran around screaming and somehow still made it to the next round. That was a good laugh, when he came back, I stifled my laughs and consoled him at his little panic attack. I was surprised to find that Sebastian and Claude didn't go up against each other. But, the both beat their opponents, so all was well for them. More trouble for me in the future though.

In the semi-finals we each get two battles, so that leaves four people for the finals. So by Grell's second battle, he was out and had to return to his master. Not before I congratulated, hugged him and went through all the formalities of how it was a pleasure, and promised to meet him later at the ball celebration. It's been a while since I had my last battle, so I expected to be chosen sometime soon. Sebastian had won both his so he'd be in the finals. Also, Charles just won his two, so he would be two. Leaving miss bitchy, Claude, some other man that looked well-toned, but more intelligent than anything, and me. I just prayed it wasn't Claude. _God help me._

"Rin, of the Funeral Parlour. The Undertaker," Brown bellowed,_ I'm not surprised that I was chosen after so long, but what was surprising was the the crowd was still entertained by this, or that they were interested in this in general._ I analysed the congregation of nobles and lower class, whilst advanced to Brown and stood motionless next to him. He reached into the globe and pulled out a name, it lost it's effect after my match, and read out,

"Brina Taylor, of the Chatsworth house ,Duke of Devonshire."

I take it back I want Claude. I saw her visibly give me a smug grin as she leered over to her position. She looked at me, from a symmetrical distance. I could see the killing intent in her eyes. _I met her once for lord's sakes, how can a person hate me so much from that short amount of time? Yes, I embarrassed her, through something important to her like her appearance. Yes, I humiliated her birth and predecessors. But… she has a reason to hate me._

John Brown started the countdown, as I stood still while she readied herself, waiting for the minute she had approval for her to attack. When he announced begin, she bounded forward, her fist coming towards my face. I moved my hand towards her arm as I let it slide across her arm to avoid being hit with both fist.

I paid attention to her battles in case I got put with her, I noticed the way she used closed fist punches and they can be really painful when hitting certain objects or parts of the body, like if she punched a harder part of the body, a place where a certain organ needs protection via. the heart (ribs) or the brain (skull), could break your thumb. It would hurt for the victim but do a good amount of damage that isn't worth it for the attacker. I also noticed how many knifes she kept hidden. She had two strapped to her thighs, one on the inside of each forearm. A, what was an assumed, mallet encased against her back, held by a leather strap. I saw a smaller throwing dagger that only glinted in the sun, between her cleavage as well.

She turned around and started throwing punches again, to which I eventually got bored of and caught her fist, I didn't bother to cause any destruction to her fist because I didn't have the strength. She tried to reach for her knife near her thigh but I did an Annie move. I twisted her arm clockwise, twisted her body around by her arm and kicked her calves from under her. Leaving her laying on the top of her back and neck, having her ass stick up in the air and legs folded over her head in a backwards 'C' shape, that was not seductive.

Before I could do anything, she flipped over to her feet, trying to retain the lost blood that went straight to her head, making her look slightly dizzy. She growled at me and grabbed her knifes, and dagger and through them at me. I back flipped, avoiding the blades and pushed myself off the ground, noticing the dagger heading straight for me in the place I was going to land. I twisted mid-air in hopes of landing forward, and caught the dagger with grace. _I haven't done that in a while._ It left me slightly frazzled.

She glowered at her failed attempts, and grabbed her mallet. _It looked like Thor's hammer, hehe._ She ran directly at me raising her decorated mallet screaming at me in frustration, "Die, Bitch!" I moved out of the way and ran to the opposite end of the pitch and looked at Brina, whilst panting heavily. She turned to smile at me, full of malevolence and insanity. I gave her a perplexed look until I felt the ground underneath me shake, noticing there was a thick metal wire leading into the hole where I was standing and she aimed for. I frantically moved away from the space I was trying to catch my breath. _My stamina and fitness is terrible._

_How the hell does she have such a weapon?_ She cackled as she spoke, "Wondering how I got this? I made it myself." She boasted pridefully.

I retorted with a caustic tone, "Well *huff* done!"

She gave a sort of huffy scream that only girls can make and ran at me again. From a further distance, she threw the mallet at me once again, I leapt to the side as it dented into the ground. I observed that the mallet was only hooked onto the wire, so I took the dagger I previously caught and rammed it into the ring in which the two joined. Stopping her from pulling it back. _I must like trapping people with their own blades, that's twice now._

I grabbed the wire and smirked at her, her returning a horrified look, thinking she knew what I was going to do and dropped it instantly. Now, it was a lot lighter I pulled it with much force, while she laughed thinking she'd outsmarted me. I retracted my arm into the opposite direction, and flung it towards her, while she was distracted. Hitting her in the head with the handle, forcing her body to shut down and collapse at the fatal blow. _That bitch thought she knew me, haha. Maybe, one day._

The crowd surprisingly cheered at my victory as it was announced once again. _Why are they cheering at a girl's head bleeding at an injury that could be fatal? Those twisted imbeciles._ I made my way to where Sebastian and Charles were. Shaking hands with both as they courtly congratulated me for my achievement. Then, we all watched the final battle of Claude and...what's his name…

We watched Claude win, resulting in him joining our little finals group, as we presented ourselves to the audience. _I am exhausted. I need a shower. I need something to eat. I need something to drink. I need to stop acting like a child and stop complaining._ We bowed and listened to plans for tomorrow.

John's voice seemed to resonate across the open area as the audience went silent, "Congratulations, to our winning contestants, you fought well. Tomorrow will be the finals on deciding the best butler or servant. The pairs have already been chosen, those who beat their first pairs will move on to battle against the other victor," May the odds be ever in our favour, "The pairings are; Sebastian and Claude; Rin and Charles." _G__reat I have two battles with no talking, but all he'll do is talk._ I saw Charles grin and wink at me, to which I waved my hand dismissively, ignoring his advance. But, I decided then, that I would take off my disguise on my final match. If it looks like I'll lose with Charles I'll reveal myself then, otherwise I'll lengthen it out.

"As a celebration, there will be a ball where the winning servants shall be allowed to attend, at 1900 hours" I thought I saw Sebastian smirked at Ciel's aggravated face, but dismissed it in ignorance. "Your personally escorts will now return you to you rooms. Thank you for speculating on the fine events, and her majesty will send her regards for tonight's ball and she hopes you enjoy yourself."

I was then escorted off the stage, ignoring Sebastian's held out hand and jumped down, following my escort back to Undertaker.

He ran over to me and checked me over in concern, "are you okay? Are you hurt? Whose coffin do I need to build? You did amazing without a weapon! Maybe, you should go lie down?" He said without breathing, that made me giggle slightly.

So, I answered in earnest, "Yes. No. No one's. Thank you and I'm fine." He let out a sigh of relief and put an arm around my waist, steering me towards where the escort was leading us to our rooms, probably in a rush to talk to me. I was going to stop him, to see Grell, but thought better of it when he's so filled with concern.

We made it to Undertaker's room first, before we left, both me and the escort bowed. The Undertaker brought me up and whispered to me, "come speak me later tonight, if it's not too much trouble, my dear." He commanded more than requested, with his usual bubbly grin. I gave him a stern nod and followed through to my room.

It was a plain room, with an average sized bed, with thick, white duvet covers as a privilege. The walls seemed to be beige with a vanity mirror and cabinet to store clothes and other accessories. I didn't see any bathroom and assumed that the servants had to share a main bath , I really needed a shower. My questions were answered when the escort spoke again, "The female wash room is located at the end of the hall once turning right, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." He bowed and turned to leave.

I stated a quick, "Thank you!" to his retreating form.

I collected my wash things, towel, and spare clothes and headed for the wash room. I didn't get lost for once and found it with ease, through the steam coming through the door that indicated the condensed liquid. I basked in the warm waters and the smell of roses and thought about what my plans for tomorrow would be. The smell on my oriental shower gel invading my senses, as I sighed at the first real shower I've had in years. I was never a big fan of baths like ordinary girls, and prefer showers any day. So, it was serene just being able to let the water drip down my naked body without anything fake on. Another reason why I treasure bathing so, it's the only time I don't have to hide. It also seemed that most of the servants were preparing for tonight's ball to be occupied with their own pleasures of bathing.

My mind wander to the knowledge I had on Charles, Claude, and Sebastian, and how I could use it against them if necessary. _But, first I have to think about how to solve the little problem that will occur tonight._

* * *

Author's note

That took me a while, I'm sorry I had internet problems, and this chapter's really long.

oh yeah and to explain the following:

*ikebana- the japanese art of flower arrangement.

*The buckingham Palace facts were correct.

*Scouse- a common accent spoken by people who live in Liverpool and other places around there.

*Liverpool, Derbyshire and Birmingham, all north of England and/or London.

Yeah, I used a lot of references in this. So please review kids

-C


	7. Chapter 7

I watched the formally dressed nobles and defeated servants, converse and gossip amongst themselves, the women more so than the men. Couples danced amicably, their aesthetic flawless, hiding their true façade behind a mask which would later be revealed in their own private territory. The cruel reality of the world, of which I express in my own appearance.

I only observed from the sidelines, from behind a door. Peaking through the crack of the doorway, I saw how everyone seemed to get along through smiles and lies, but they were all plotting against each other and/or judging. Albeit, we're only human, it's in our nature to have our own opinions, it just so happens that these opinions are bitter due to their spoilt upbringing making them obnoxious and narcissistic in some form.

Many attendants seemed to question my absence, myself being a significant part of the celebration. However, I refused to let myself be seen, not only from my insecurities of speaking to those around me without the help of Undertaker, but my vain nature didn't permit to show myself with how my prominence in the crowd would cause more rumours of which I am witnessing now. Also, if there was a chance that I were to not wear my usual attire, I do not possess anything suitable in my wardrobe. I debated whether or not to entered the overly occupied room, but thought better of it after the I registered the list I stated above.

I eventually became ennuied with just gazing in adoration at the assembly of people and choose to walk off. I felt a nostalgic déjà vu, I seemed to always be the outcast of company, but they were never really all at fault by this point. The habit of the solitude forced upon me lead me to isolate myself without any effort to see any of the other men and women. I have only myself to be, frankly. How ever much the thought discouraged me so, I made note to put on a pleasing performance. No matter what the sacrifice.

I might even make the show humorous for them as well. I assume the nose and teeth shall be coming out of the box. The contacts shall be worn. The hair that was manufactured most probably by horsehair, shall be back combed to accentuate the prize of which, and I hope, they criticize. I could already picture my semblance.

My thoughts drifted back to my plans for tonight. I'm almost certain that my hypothesis is correct in the behaviour of the curious. I returned to my room where I set up every device and snare that would teach those impudent enough to try and see my face a lesson. _Hehe, this shall be certainly humorous. Especially, given my capricious nature. No matter the sacrifice._ I thought as I placed the mask down on the vanity desktop as a finishing touch.

* * *

During the later hours of the night, where twilight's moon shone through the window in fullest greetings, the significant Nobles gathered around the an extensive table, within the vast dining room. The chandelier candle holders, with the little light the moon contributed, illuminating the room, causing ominous shadows to form on each residents face. Giving the whole room a menacing aura. The were many tendons during this meeting, the more salient nobles who inhabited this conference were also attending; the Earl Phantomhive and his loyal butler, who looked equally ,if not more sinister, as the others residing in the room; the similar Earl Trancy and butler pair; the relative of the first Earl, Madame Red and her service; Undertaker; even her majesty and her own three butlers attended.

"So, shall we let this session begin," ordered the impatient Earl Trancy, being the first to break the silence and tense stares.

"Patience is a virtue, Earl Trancy" Chided one of the less notable nobles, receiving an immature sound of agitation from said person. However, before the Earl could emit an offending remark, a woman's throat was clears, indicating silence for the Queen was speaking.

"Now, now. We are here to unite our forces for the same cause and desire we all seek. So, lets begin." She paused, contemplating on how to begin without insulting the person she wished to request from, knowing full well that this person did not approve of her. "Undertaker, tell us what you know."

The company turned to the cackling man, some raising their eyebrows in question, and some giving a look of disbelief. Some of the attendees doubted his knowledge due to either his trivial feelings towards the target or his loyalty. After calming himself, the raven cloaked man spoke over the sceptical murmurs, "Well, normally, Your majesty, I would ask for a price. Which some of my associates present are aware of." He directed his eyes to the Earl Phantomhive, who only watched with confident eyes and an unmoving form, seeing an unsatisfactory reaction he continued. "Nevertheless, given the circumstances, I will not force it upon you. Nonetheless, will I give you information."

This resulted in a minor noble, with the name of Duke Bedford, slammed his hands on the table causing a loud bang to echo off the walls, the stillness of the silenced building to amplify the sound. The man shouted with equal volume, "this is no time to be playing such games! We know you have the information, and we can force it out of you one way or another."

The man who once was chuckling quietly to himself, stopped and replaced his grin with a frown that marred his face due to the threat. He glared slightly at the man, wondering why someone would even be interested in something that didn't even involve or affect him in any way. He was about to retort, until the Queen disrupted him, "such hostility will not get us anyway, Duke Bedford, if you have a problem of the neutrality in which he or I express in the matter. Then, leave now." She demanded.

The man grumbled before sitting down, giving a defeated look, like a dog who had his tail between his legs. The man who refused to give information, beamed again at the conquered man. He chuckled once again before smirking ready to speak, "I won't give the information. But, if I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one to see her face. I was lead to believe that the young Earl's, Mr butler may have seen her face. I also know that Madam Red's, Mr butler could've possibly seen her true face. But, who knows if either of them are correct." He said shrugging. The grey haired man only exchanging such details because he felt like he owed the Queen for arguing in his defence, even when it was unnecessary. He giggled at the uncertain faces that his ambiguous answer caused.

The exchange of heads then looked towards the two butler's alternating between the two in sync, as if their gazes willed them to answer the unknown questions. They could only imagine what the girl's hidden face looked like. Some imagined her as beautiful as other, some envisioned her as something that caused shivers from vulgarity. It gave them goosebumps at the revolting inquisitiveness that there human minds can create.

This silenced caused the young earl to speak up for the first time that night, "Sebastian. Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us what you saw." He instructed to his underling.

Said man looked to his master and them towards the audience, "Well, she is nothing to be desired of. If that was what you were insinuating." This caused the Undertaker to give a slight scowl and Grell to give a bewildered look, which no one seemed to notice, their attention still fixated on the butler. "She had an abnormal shaped nose, in my perspective, and had teeth that didn't seem to fit her mouth. A most ghastly sight." The crowd seemed to gasp at his rudeness, and straightforwardness. The butler seemed to ignore this and continued, "the only thing that seemed attractive was her eyes, that could barely be seen due to her fringe that covered and shadowed them. They were a sapphire blue if I remember correctly." He finished, bringing a finger up to his chin in reminiscence.

There were a fair few disappointed looks, excluding Grell's and Undertaker's. Madam Red noticed his perplexed look and turned to look at him fully, "Well, is it true, Grell?"

The audience's stares were directed towards the timid butler of Madam red and waited for his answer. Grell gulped in anxiety and spoke, "W-Well, the way S-Sebastian described her was nothing like what I-I saw." He said, as he found interest in the floor, not having the courage to look at everyone else.

He said, as he found interest in the floor, not having the courage to look at everyone else. The nobles gave a puzzled look, not sure whether to believe Sebastian. The Queen motioned for him to speak once again, with the wave of her hand dryly.  
The brunette looked up in thought and spoke with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, "F-from what I saw, her nose wasn't abnormally shaped, but sort of button shaped." He spoke as he lifted his finger to his nose. Then brought it down to his mouth, indicating that he would speak about her teeth, "and her teeth weren't as big as he said they were. They were not unattractive, but still oddly straight to be natural."

The Undertaker frowned at his description, not even thinking that he was quite accurate in his observation. He never thought that Rin would be so reckless as to let her true self be seen, especially by some measly butler. Unless, she planned it. Which did seem similar to her mischievous nature, no matter how innocent her core seemed. She always was unpredictable. The thought of her planning a stunt like this amused him greatly, he was always promised a comical performance when it came to her. He always enjoyed watching from the side lines.

The silent laughter when unseen by the congregation, excluding Earl Phantomhive and his butler, leading Grell to continue. "E-Even the way he described her eyes were wrong. It's true they are quite the thing to look at, but they have no depth within them. O-Oh, and they're a dark purple instead of blue. Her fringe also only covered one eye." He finished, after bowing his head slightly. Many of the aristocrats looked ambivalent about each of their analysis'.

This unreliability caused a noble, of the title Earl Spencer, to become irked resulting in him complaining whilst drinking from some alcoholic beverage, "then who should we believe. Their two different stories with no evidence whatsoever!"

He was about to continue until he was disrupted by the Earl Phantomhive once again, "Well, since we can no longer conclude her appearance through eye witnesses. I suggest we investigate ourselves." This caused the others give a confident smiles. Leaving only Undertaker to giggling at his suggestion, _So this is what she planned._  
"I suggest we go out on the field and have no limitations on trying to find out her legitimate figure. With the permission of her majesty and Undertaker of course."

The Queen looked hesitant towards the nobles' persistent stares, however agreed anyway, "I permit you to use whatever means necessary. You need the permission to invade Miss Rin's privacy from the Undertaker." She looked expectantly at the Undertaker, begging him with her eyes, not wanting to disappoint the crowd with denial.

The Gothic-like man gave a masculine giggle, bringing his sleeve covered hand to his mouth to hold back a full-blown laughter at the predicted outcome, "I guess I'm al'right with it. As long as nothing inappropriate it seen of my darling little assistant." He directly scrutinised some of the older men as they deflated slightly. Leaving the women to nod at his terms and the younger males to blush somewhat at his implication.

That was dismissed by the Queen and she prepared to order there strategy, "Thank you for your cooperation. Now, I think it's best we start with the place she is more likely to take off the disguise.." She suggested.

The Earl Trancy spoke up to her miss-leading proposal, "the shower?" He questioned with a sort of fake innocent air to him, tilting his head slightly to emphasise this. He in turn was met with a few glares from the women at such a wanton comment.

The Queen spoke up again, making mental note not to misdirect them again, "No matter how correct you may be, or lewd you may be," she silently whispered to herself more so than to anyone else, but continued anyway, "that no only goes against the Undertaker's one term. Moreover, makes us seem desperate and shameful, which we are not." She paused to look at the Earl who was unaffected by her remark. "Now, I say that we use the all the men to enter her room, or at least peek to see whether she's taken the disguise off or not. Then, one person shall come and retrieve me and my dear Madam Red so we can see what's hidden behind the mask."

This lead the Earl Trancy to argue, "Wait, why do you and Madam Red not have to work to see what she looks like?" He then realised how audacious he had seemed and blushed, speaking again to try and reclaim his dignity in front of the queen, "if I may ask?" He questioned, bashfully.

As the Queen was about to answer, she was obstructed by the door opening, a blonde-haired man entering the room with a dramatic approach. He spoke with a drastic tone, "dear cousin, you must know nothing about women," leaving the Earl to grumble at his _cousin's_ patronising insult, seeing it as a blow to his masculinity, huffed immaturely. "They should not have to lift a finger and wore their nimble hands," he said, grabbing and caressing Madam Red's hands as she giggled and blushed, "if we wish to see the beautiful face of a woman, we must prove our love through making an effort." He exclaimed dramatically.

The women occupying the room nodded in agreement. Leaving the Queen to speak up, "now, I do believe you better start immediately, if you wish to see. I believe she's quite the early bird." The Undertaker laughed quietly at her blatant lie, obviously for motivational purposes. "So, I order you to go and discover Miss Rin's true form."

The nobles left in haste for their quest, the Undertaker making no attempt to rush. The two demon butler's in the room looked down towards their masters, silently asking for approval. The blunette simply nodded, whereas the older blonde verbally permitted his butler to leave. They both stood and wandered to the rest of the nobles. The two butlers following behind them.

"Yes, My lord."

"Yes, your highness."

They said in simultaneously, sending each other a warning look both filled with possessiveness.  
The Madam laughed at them and told Grell to stay, after he started to walk away with them, "there is no point in you attending, Grell. You have already seen what she supposedly looked like." She chuckled at their seriousness, leaving only her and the Queen, not even her butler's present, and Grell.

The Queen laughed along with her before speaking in a friendly manner, "Indeed."

* * *

I exited my room, closing the door silently as not to indicate that I would not be present. It was extremely quiet in the hallways, expect of course from the raging wind outside, but that didn't particularly affect my location. I stealthily tip-toed down the corridor with no shoes on. _I felt almost naked without any disguise, even the nose and teeth make me feel decent, even though it's inappropriate for my actual appearance. I was practically bare. Aren't I a naughty little girl. Wink. Wink. Did I just think the word wink? I'm such a simpleton._

I turned the corner to find the storage of which the uniforms and supplies for the staff where held. The geography of this building seemed to be in my favour. I entered the storage room and replaced my pyjamas with a royal maid uniform. _I wonder if this would be classed as fraud. I could get arrested. However, I am a guest, so this is technically a royal hospitality._ After making sure the uniform was flawless, as well as conceivable, I departed from the room.

I headed towards the room I assumed they met, for making plans on looking at my face, but I became disorientated due to the endless hallways, that seemed to end no where. Resulting in my confusion, and then me becoming lost. So, I made my way back to the beginning, because I have common-sense. Recognising my surroundings, I went the opposite way of which I started. I was pushing forward having confidence in my route. Until, I heard the many voices of the nobles.

Damn. By that time, I was already turning the corner leading me to accidentally bump into the front of the group. Who just happened to be my future opponent, Charles Grey. I kept my head down as I heard him complain for my clumsiness. _I can avoid a demon in an alley like Claude, but not this buffoon._

"Oi! Watch where you're going! Aren't you supposed to be residing in your dorm?" He demanded. It was dark enough that they couldn't see the real colour of my strange hair, but light enough to see I was a maid. My hair cascaded down past my chest, keeping my face hidden. The privileges of having long hair. I heard the Undertaker giggle as he realised it was me. _Undertaker's there! That traitor!_ His eyes were highly developed, even for a shinigami who have ocular difficulties.

I shrunk away with a squeak and spoke with a apprehensive tone, "I apologise, Sir, it is dark and very hard to see," making my voice a higher than it usually was. Of course, it's dark you can't even see who I am… "And I had a final errand to run, given to me by Mr brown, Sir." I said as I bowed. "So if you'll please excuse me." I spoke with modesty.

He waved his hand dismissively and authorised, "Fine. Get to it then. Dismissed." I bowed in respect once again and scurried away. _They just let the thing that they've dedicated this night to, slip through their fingers, and on a royal butler's permission as well. My opponent just let me go._

I turned to look back to see them walking away to what I assumed was my room. I also saw Undertaker watch my retreating form, as I made eye contact with him, or what I presumed was his eyes, I winked at his figure and carried on walking. I heard him snigger knowing that I had set a trap up, knowing that they'd walk into it, knowing that I even spoke to them and just walked away without any argument. I could've even sworn I heard him say something along the lines of 'devious little girl.'

As I came up to the dining room, which I knew the location of due to my exploration if the main building during the ball, and crept up towards the door. I heard booming female laughter, one identified as Madam Red's chortles and the other unknown to me. I peeked through the door and listened to their conversation. It wasn't until after I noticed Grell was also present standing my way meekly, facing the two women who had their backs to me, whom I believed was the Queen and Madam Red herself. I listened intently.

"Do you think they'll emerge successful?" Madam Red questioned haughtily, having an air of arrogance as if she already knew the answer.

"Well, Miss Rin is full of surprises, however her against our forces of men, I have high expectations of them. Even your nephew seem determined and quite positive that he would find her out." The Queen answered enthusiastically. _From my perspective, this seemed to be the most passion she's shown since the late Prince Albert's death._

"You certainly seem exuberant. More so than I've seen you in quite a while, your majesty. Is there a reason, or are you secretly a sadist who wants to reveal Miss Rin's identity in the most extravagant way?" Madam Red implied, looking suspiciously at her ruler.

The Queen only laughed at her question, "You're very perceptive, Madam, but I assure you, I am no sadist. This event was originally to rid me of the morbid thoughts and grief over Albert's death…" She trailed off, I was sure I saw a tiny sparkle twinkle in her tear ducts but dismissed it and listened further. "And I can honestly say, that this occasion, along with the men's challenge, has helped me heal further. To which I am very grateful for. I should show my appreciation for Miss Rin, if they ever do catch her appearance before she so wished." She ended giving Madam Red a warm smile, that instantly made me replicate that smile at her kind words.

I considered coming out by that point but chose otherwise wanting to listen further. Madam Red gave her own smile of familiarity and spoke once again, "well, to be perfectly honest, I think that Rin shall be found out. I mean one girl against over ten men, the odds don't particularly in her favour. Furthermore, no matter how well she did today in this tournament of yours, she still probably couldn't stand a chance against Ciel's butler, you haven't seen how good he is, it's inhuman. If a certain friend of mine was present today, he would be making bets, and I would be in favour of the men."

_That did it. I was quite furious at the lack of faith in me. However, not only was it lack of faith in me, but in women in general. I knew that women were disrespected a lot in this time, but to think even the highest of women didn't believe in their own sex was quite disappointing. I would try and encourage them to embrace their femininity, but I (1) don't think that's the problem, they're already pretty girly, (2) need to prove them wrong about my abilities. I maybe clumsy but I'm not any less capable. At least not by a lot._

I opened the door silently and walked right behind them both. I was quite thankful they had their backs to me, it would build the suspense. I noticed Grell had looked up from his lap and had a look of welcoming and… amusement, at my undisguised and present self.

I spoke up with confidence at her remark, "Well, I'm sorry but I ashamed to say you, Madam Red, would've lost 15 guinea." Using my normal voice, which could 'send shivers up peoples spines' according to Undertaker.

I smirked at their frozen forms and giggled slightly. I moved my hand towards a spare macaroon and brought it up to my mouth. They didn't dare turn, only building more anticipation for themselves. _What was it that Sebastian will say? Something about how these feelings would make it all the more delicious? Or was it Claude? I can't remember._

I could only see what they looked like from the expression of Grell, who undivided attention was settled on me and my every action, I didn't know whether it was from caution or interest, either way I decided to give him a good show, that only he could see. I licked around the macaroon's circumference sensually and winked. Laughing my girlish, true laugh as I watched him blush. I could feel the tense and baffled aura the two females gave off, so much so you could cut it with a plastic spoon. I could see their bodies go rigid in their seats as I didn't make an effort to move or say anything.

I chuckled once again and spoke, "you should calm down. It is not becoming of a lady to have such posture. But, I guess that's my fault." I finished walking across the room, my back facing them as I headed towards a seat next to Grell. I could feel their gazes burn my back, practically screaming at me to turn around.

I looked down at Grell and grinned and motioned my head to the women behind me, leading him to chuckle slightly as I shook my head. I took the seat next to Grell, fully turned around for them to see me completely. I saw their eyes widen at me and I giggled, _I can't seem to stop doing that. I bet it's the Undertaker's fault._ I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts when I felt someone lift me up. I distinguished it to be Madam Red squealing at me.

"OH, MY DEAR, YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" She practically screamed at me. I pried her off me after much fondling of my giant breasts and multiple curves, she sat down and regained her composure. She chuckled bashfully and excused herself, "I'm sorry, my dear, doctor's habit is all." She mused whilst laughing bodaciously.

"It's quite alright, Madam. That's the first time I've had a reaction like that since I don't really show my face or voice to many people. I'm quite vain in reality." _Like all women of my time period. Even when there may not be anything wrong with them._

This time the queen spoke up, "I don't see a reason for you to be vain, my dear, you look absolutely stunning without a mask." _I was surprised to say the least that the Queen of Victorian England had complimented me so graciously._ "It also seems that Grell was right. Thank you." She said dipping her head, Grell repeating the action timidly.

"I thank you for your kind words, your majesty." Me, dipping my head also in appreciation.

"No need, Miss Rin, I must thank you for all the joy you've brought to me and the men. However, I must ask why you are wearing one of the royal maid uniforms?" She said , raising an eyebrow in question.

I instantly blushed at my misleading image and I was about to answer until Madam Red interrupted, "speaking of men, if you're here. That means your room is empty, meaning they're going on a wild goose chase. Unless, of course, you predicted our actions beforehand being the reason why you left, hm?"

My pale face turned an even deeper shade of red, competing against Grell's original hair, answering with an apprehensive chortle, "well, you see that's quite the story. You are correct in thinking that I predicted your strategy. I came here after finding out when the men had left, unknown to me. I put on the maid uniform to become conspicuous. I unfortunately bumped into Grey and the others on the way here, and even conversed with them without them seeing my face."  
I saw them give amused glances to each other as I continued, "I was dismissed as an ordinary maid leading me here."

Vicky laughed at my antics and spoke, "I must say that you deserve a reward for getting past the men unnoticed. It seems Madam Red was wrong in underestimating your prowess, my dear." Madam Red nodded and laughed also in agreement.

I grinned and prolonged the conversation on my part, "that wasn't even the best antic of the night, and I'm thankful that Grell didn't follow since he would've also fallen victim to my devilment." I said looking at Grell almost compassionately and carried on, "due to me predicting your actions, I seemed to have misplaced a few… traps in my room for them to find as a sort of… lesson for invading my privacy. I also came here mask-less as a hint. The fact that they met a faceless maid on the way here, I'm sure they could piece it together." I laughed with the two women and Grell in front of me.

Grell speaking for the first time that night when left with the two women, "Again, Rin. I must say you are brilliant." He said sniggering quietly to himself. The two women seemed startled at his familiarity, but disregarded at the excuse of them both being servants and that they would have some sort of bond.

I chuckled once more, "however, there is a flaw to my plan. Not only will they come back here to report. If I went back to my room after they set off the traps, they would expect that. So, I am at the moment room-less."

Madam Red chuckled at my perception and analysis, probably thinking how similar it was to her nephews and offered, "Well, I'm sure Grell wouldn't mind him sharing a room with you, would you Grell?"

The said man hesitantly shook his head as if unsure whether or not he actually wanted me in his room. So, I stood and bowed, "I thank you both for you generosity, I appreciate it greatly. However, if I am to stay, we better leave now, because I presume they will be setting of the traps in about three, two,..." My silence was followed by very feminine yet still masculine screams of terror, leading the residents of the present room to burst into laughter. I grabbed Grell's hand and spoke again, "I am sorry, Madam, for I shall be stealing your butler for the evening. But, we must be off if I do not want to be caught. I would also like to request that you keep my identity a secret until tomorrow. I thank you, again." I finished.

They both nodded in understanding and each gave me a pleasant smile as Madam Red agreed, "Your secret is safe with us, Miss Rin. Until, tomorrow, my dear. In addition, I expect my butler back in the morning in mint condition." She winked at me, to which a pink hue dusted my cheeks slightly, but nodded anyway.

As me and Grell left I turned to them and spoke, "Oh, and tomorrow there will be a show on my part so don't reveal any spoilers, ladies." I brought a finger to my lip and winked, before leaving for Grell's room.

The walk was in utter silence. However, it wasn't exactly awkward, it was quite comfortable, even for the humble butler. I asked him if I could stop off at the storage room in which my pyjamas resided, agreeing, he stood outside the room while I dressed back into my original bed attire. As I exited, I saw Grell blush slightly at my nightwear, consisting of royal blue short-shorts and a lighter blue t-shirt, too big for me, covering practically all of my shorts. Fluffy pink bed socks since I get freakishly cold at night and a home made poncho made from a plain cotton blanket. His blush, however, was unmistakably fake.I never understood why he faked some emotions and not others. It confused me greatly if he saw me as an ally or not.

As I entered his dark room, I couldn't help but feel vigilant, remembering he is still technically Jack the Ripper. I remembered there was a futon in the wardrobe and to make conversation I brought it up, "erm… all the rooms have a roll out futon in the wardrobe…so...I'll take that."

He gave me a worried glance, that I couldn't determine whether fake or not, and he uttered quietly, "are you sure? I mean...it isn't fair that a lady be on the floor."

I was tempted to say _'but you're a lady'_ but restrained myself and retorted, "no, it's fine. I'm the one intruding in your room you deserve the bed. I'm already for bed anyway so it will be less of a job for you to get it out as well as your other preparations for retirement."

He nodded, still looking unsure but left the room for what I assumed was the wash-room with clothing and other necessities. I got the futon out and laid it down, spreading it across the floor. I grabbed the spare pillows and duvet. Remembering that everything I needed for the next day still remained in my room. I 'tsked' in annoyance, and told myself to wake up earlier to avoid any unwanted attention. _I highly doubt they would still want to try in the morning._

I lay down and faced the wall. Hearing the door open and close, feeling myself tense. Assuming it was Grell, I became less rigid. _Yes, I calmed myself at having Grell in the room. It's a miracle._ I heard shuffling and a sigh, a sigh that I couldn't quite decipher. With my back still facing him, the blanket wrapped around me tightly, I spoke out to the darkness.

"Goodnight, Grell."

Receiving a faint, "Goodnight, Rin." As I let the thoughts and plans for tomorrow take over my unconscious state.

* * *

Author's note

I was debating whether or not to do the finals in this chapter but I thought it would be too much and not a lot would happen a lot in the next chapter to here...

hehe

Oh I forgot to mention, in the last chapter there was a character named 'Daniel Fredricks', he's the name of the voice actor who plays Grell if any one noticed.

And I also forgot to put disclaimers for the last few chapters...again so,

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved, excluding my Oc and original plots, go to Yana toboso. Thank you**

Reviews are appreciated. Also, can someone tell me the definition of a mary-sue, I don't get it?

-C


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to the sun kissing my face, it's warmth touching every part of my exposed skin. It then reached my opening eyes, _God dammit, someone kill the sun. _It hurt to open my eyes, not only from the lack of sleep but the light invading my unaccustomed eyelids. I groaned groggily, and stretched still lay down. The sun felt fresher, like when it first rises. Anyone who wakes up at sunrise knows what I mean. Once embracing a rising sun, it gives that person a revitalizing attitude for that day. Unless, it meets that person's eyes, then your invigorating mood turns to one of a killing intent.

Still laid down, I opened my eyes slightly and took in my surroundings, quite disorientated. I then started to become hysterical not recognizing my location. _Wait, Wh-Where am I?! I'm so clueless, I'm even think stuttering! Where is this place? Whose bed is this? Whose room is this? Please tell me I'm still a virgin, I'm not even 16 yet… wait, yes I am. It's my birthday today. I'M 16 YEARS OLD! WOO HOO. Where the hell am I?!_

I crawled to the middle of the room struggling to stand up, since my legs were numb from a strange position in the futon. I still hadn't registered the room I was in and stumbled around the small area, trying to identify something familiar amongst the many objects in the room. I suddenly tripped, frantically flailing my arms around like a fish out of water, _not that they have arms, _and fell backwards towards the bed that I didn't notice was there. In the process of letting myself fall, because anyone would assume you'd have a soft landing it being a bed in which you'd land one, just enabled myself to descend peacefully. Normal people would expect it not to hurt, but I banged my head against the headboard, causing not only a loud noise to resonate around the room but also my scream of pain.

I then felt a hand hit me in the nose, followed by their own feminine scream, indicating that I woke them up. I held my nose and head in pain, with each hand, then screamed myself at the unknown scream. The flailing and screaming continued until we both looked at each other, realising that this was Grell's room, and it was Grell screaming. _Meaning it was Grell who hit my face. _

I narrowed my eyes at his still form as we lay next to each other, just staring, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Why were you screaming? I was the one who was injured...**twice**!" I whispered angrily at him. I only whispered as to not provoke any more episodes from him. I hit his chest with my hand that held my hand.

He frowned slightly and whispered back, "ME!? What were you doing? How would you react to someone unknown person falling on you whilst you sleep, screaming?!"

I blushed and returned my hand to my head, feeling the bump forming on the back of my head, but huffed anyway, "Well, I wouldn't be pleased. Besides, you were the one to hit me in the nose. And I fell backwards from over there at the end of the bed." I explained as I pointed to the end of the bed.

He huffed in annoyance, then looked to my nose and gasped lightly, but he sounded quite delighted, "You're bleeding!" I brought the hand that held my nose to my face and noticed that it was in fact bleeding. I desperately withdrew from the bed, trying to avoid staining the starch white sheets with my crimson liquid.

I looked at Grell to find him shivering, in what was assumed anticipation and blood lust. It didn't look that intimidating when he was in his striped pyjamas, but I knew what he was capable of and backed away from him slightly. I immediately spoke, in hopes of calming him, "I-I'm sorry, Grell" _Why I am apologising he hit me? _"Erm… can you pack away the futon and sheets? I'm going to go get cleaned up in my room. Thank for letting me stay in your room." I bowed, then remember my nose as the blood dripped to the floor. I felt a sudden headache as well as I ascended back up from the swelling bulge on my head. I left silently, hopefully not distressing him too much with my blood.

I walked down the corridor clandestinely, averting anything that could meet with her in the hall and question her suspicious actions. Once arriving in my room, I grabbed my washing necessities and clothes, and headed to the wash room. Not before putting on my mask that looked as if it had been thrown at a wall, having to pick it up from near there. I looked around the room and noticed how every one of my traps had been set off and sniggered. The tripping wire near the front of the room had been snapped, leaving scuff marks of the victim on the wooden floor. The bucket of wax that was left on the inside of the wardrobe had been knocked over, leaving an empty bucket and sticky mess on the floor and wardrobe. The pillows hiding under the covers had been slashed leaving feathers scattered around the bed and it's duvet. _I better not have to pay for that, the men did it. Wait, does that mean they would have stabbed me in my sleep...traitors._

Leaving that thought behind, I chuckled at the chaos they had made in my room and made note to clean it up after. I got my phone and took pictures of the evidence to show Grell and Undertaker later. I then departed for the shower room getting ready for the battle and my surprise disclosure. The blood had by now dried no longer dripping all over my clothes, but still promised a cremation for them, and the headache still hadn't lessened at all, so that left me having a shower in slight pain.

Nevertheless, it felt brilliant to get the dried blood off me. I left my clothes in the corner of the shower cubicle, not caring it they got wet, watching the blood disperse down the drain. I lathered soap down my body and viewed how the blood slid down it softly. My only thought being that I hoped not to have to wash an excessive amount of blood off my body again, for the third time in my life.

I dressed and re-attached my mask to my head, avoiding the large lump at the back. I wrapped the cloak around my shoulders and clutched the towel and other things I brought into the washroom with me, and returned to my room.

I cleaned up what I could and left the feathers in a pile in the corner with my bloodied and wet night clothes. Using them to clean up the wax that was spread across the floor, and removed the evidence of any wire. Then, I remembered I had to meet for breakfast for 8:00 am, so I hurried in my clean-up and rushed to the dining room. I giggled at the thought of my awaiting glares, and the replicating laughs of the women I met last night.

_Well, I already managed to injure myself, and bleed a hell of a lot, not even a hour of the time I was awake for my sixteenth birthday._

* * *

I walked into the dining room with a beaming grin, the optimism flowing from my every pore and coming off in waves. I was like sponge bob on his best day ever, _but hopefully the day will go as planned._ My entrance was nearly as dramatic as the Viscount Druitt for a late person. Even after being injured twice, I still felt this great amount of self-satisfaction.

My mood didn't even dim when I received many male glares. Them sensing my cheerful mood made them want to kill it all the more. I nearly laughed my true laugh when I saw many of the men with bruises. I saw Charles with a purple contusion at the top left of his forehead, being where the bucket fell on his head, still seeing small layers of wax in his hair. I saw Alois look quite irritated, grumbling to himself, whilst constantly checking his knee, suggest that he was the one who had rushed into the room, scraping his knee against my floor. I even happened to notice a white, goose feather in Claude's hair, implying that he cut up the pillow, now that made me laugh. But, I used Janice's laugh, cringing at my own folly.

The men glowered at me, looking like they went through hell and back, with bags under their eyes, obviously not Sebastian, Claude, and Undertaker. I stalked towards Claude, stopping to stand in front of him within arm length, and scrutinising him, but not looking that intimidating since I had to look up at him. He looked in my eyes' area, trying to spot any indication of my real face. I steadily moved my hand up to his face. He narrowed his eyes in caution, and grabbed my wrist before I could reach my target. I raised an eyebrow at his circumspection.

"May I?" I asked politely, even if it was delayed.

The men analysed my every move, curious of my objective. He hesitantly let go of my wrist, leading me to reach up past his face, causing him to become less rigid. I went on my tip toes and extended towards his hair where the feather was, and plucked it from his short, black hair. I brought it to the front of his face and then to the rest of our audience, for them to examine my intention. They gave looks of concern, anxious they had been found out about last night.

I wanted to calm their nerves slightly, but still make them feel uncomfortable, "well, someone got a little rough last night," laughing that atrocious laugh, making me and the others grimace, me less visible than them. However, the few that understood my statement turned red at the implication.

The women of the room laughed and wiggled their eyebrows at me, then looked to Claude and giggled once again. I advanced towards my seat next to Undertaker, then sat down along with Claude on the opposite side of the table. With the assistance of our 'escort', of course. Those servants still in the tournament get to dine with the nobles. _Such an honour, like I don't already dine with Unnie._ Every seemed so quiet, it was unnerving, except for the occasional giggle from Undertaker, and the low chatters of Madam Red and Vicky. _Hehe, Vicky. I must bring that up with her at some point._

My thoughts were interrupted by the staff placing our breakfast down in front of each of us, before announcing it, like we couldn't know by looking at it. "I present this morning's breakfast, poached salmon with a mint salad on the side. Accompanying this is Earl Grey tea as requested from the Earl Phantomhive, and a good luck statement to our own Earl Charles Grey."

For some reason everyone clapped, so I joined in any way. The rest of the males looked at me expectantly as my dish was placed in front of me. _Oh, they're waiting for me to take off my mask to eat. Jokes on them, I guess. _I then spoke up, "Pardon me, your majesty, but I cannot eat this. I am vegetarian therefore I am not able to eat fish. Again, I apologise for the inconvenience." I dipped my head in regret.

She waved her hand with disregard and pardoned me, "that's fine, my dear, if you'll follow John to the kitchen, I am sure you can chose something from there." She smiled warmly at me.

The men deflated significantly, and gave disappointed and bothered stares at my retreating form. I was about to leave with John when Undertaker grabbed me by the arm and brought me down to his level, "I believe you forgot to speak to me last night, my dear. As my possible last days with you, I would at least have liked you to see you as much as possible. How can I do that when you don't show up?" He murmured, feeling his warm breath on my ear and neck. I shivered at the strange yet pleasant sensation.

I felt a wave of guilt and remorse swim over me, not liking the Undertaker being upset and decided to jest with him, "I promise I will meet you tonight. But, how could I meet up you in your room, when you were out betraying me, with those other males, hm?" I winked back at him. I retracted my arm and kept on moving to the door.

Not before I heard Undertaker mutter, "touché." He then bellowed to me with a grin, "OH! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN!" I froze as I heard the occupants break into loud gossips and questions. Things like; _how old do you think she is? I didn't know it was her birthday. Why didn't she tell us?_

I rapidly receded to John in the other room. Walking in silence.

However, I heard John utter a swift, "happy birthday." Before striding further ahead.

I smiled slightly and ran a bit to catch up to him and spoke to his speedy form, "thank you."

* * *

I now stood on the field in front of a smirking Charles. The wind blowing his hair and my cloak to the left. John Brown stood between us both, separating the two of us with a metaphorical line of sorts. I was to be honest, freakishly anxious. I was on edge, and adrenaline pumped through my veins like I was a plumbing system. The grin that Charles had didn't settle my nerves any less, if anything accentuates them.

The murmurs of the crowds stopped as John cleared his throat. The tension once again thick. All eyes were trained on us. The field still a mess from yesterday. I noticed that hole from Brina's hammer was still there as well. I was interrupted from my planning by John.

"The same rules apply, no fire arms but anything else that you may bring is fine. Move before I say three, you shall be disqualified. Now." He raised his arm, the wind bringing the summer leaves our way.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

He shouted, bringing his arm back down, indicating our approval to begin. Charles brought his sword out of it's sheath. It was pathetically slim, and didn't look as if it could do a lot, but with the right master, that thing could be deadly. Before Charles made his move he spoke to me, "I've been waiting for this moment for awhile. I will get revenge for that humiliating room stunt that you pulled last night. I shall not let my pride be stamped on like that. Especially by a coward you hides behind a mask. I'll cut that damn thing off by the end of this."

I scoffed at his boldness and wanted to agitate him further, "those are brave words for someone who was deceived so easily." I saw his ears turn red with rage but I continued to provoke him further, "like I would let you cut my mask." I mocked him more by laughing.

He then charged towards me sword in hand, gracefully slashing at me. I stepped backward, arching my back to avoid being cut in the chest. I had gotten used to my acrobatics from when I was younger, so when he went for me again, I back flipped onto my hands. I twisted my body to build up enough leverage to push myself off the floor and land a good distance away from him.

He looked at me and smirked at me, "looks like you have more skill than I originally thought, but gymnastics don't mean anything if you can't land a blow." He said running towards me, bringing his blade to my head and ripping the hood off. Leaving me in just my ebony, horse hair wig.

I turned my body once he came in contact with the hood, and returned to my original position to run further away from him as he had his back to me. "Well, if your assumptions are as bad as your sleuthing skills, then God help us. Also, if I was that bad, how would I have made it to this round." I said running up to his still form that was faced away from me, hoping to catch him off guard and land a good blow on him as well with bare fists alone. But, if I'm too weak to wield a weapon, explaining why I didn't bring one, I don't think I could do that much damage with the amount of strength I had. _I brought my phone, if I wanted to listen to music whilst in battle._

"So, you admit that you could land a good blow on me even if you tried." He said mockingly as he turned with a mighty speed grabbing my wrist and letting his other palm slide along my arm to direct me a different way. My eyes widened as the familiar move of which I used on Brina. Falling forward slightly because of loss of balance. "I also noticed that you seem to use more defensive techniques than offensive, suggesting that you don't know any or that you don't have the strength. I do believe, if you had the strength and knowledge, you would have the skill." He looked at my running form.

I didn't even realise we were that close to a tree until it was right in front of me. I then comprehended that Charles still had hold of my arm, so I assumed that he would try and smash my face and mask against the tree. Twisting my arm to a more efficient position as to not break it, I ran up the tree, defying gravity for those to seconds with the force I had acquired with the little strength I had and flipped over and around Charles elegantly. Of course, forces hate me, so I had enough force for the trip up and down the tree, but not enough for Charles to let go. Meaning that when I came down, he came down with me. Causing my arm to result in an uncomfortable position, that if I didn't twist it at the start, would have broken.

I lay on the ground, slightly disorientated, with the heavy weight on top of me, being Charles, and just lay. It hurt since I have quite large breast squished in not only their confinements, but Charles' chest as well. He looked somewhat frazzled, until he realised he was on top and smirked, that would have been quite suggestive. "Well, let's see what's under that mask of yours." His hand reaching up to the strap.

Not wanting to be revealed yet, I grabbed that hand and the other that was near my thigh keeping him up slightly, and flipped us over. A slight blush marring my face, unknown to him or anyone else. I now straddled his hips, his hands above his head, in an even more indecent manner. I heard claps and cheers at my little stunt and even a wolf whistle, to which I blushed more. I seem to be blushing a lot lately, damn hormones.

"I may not be that strong, but adrenaline helps for some circumstances." I got closer to his ear and whispered in my natural voice, "doesn't it?" He didn't have any facial reaction except something poking at my thigh.

I felt quite embarrassed at this, so I couldn't imagine how he felt. That was just my to get off him, I took his sword from beside him, having accidently dropped it and ascended from his laying figure. Taking off further down the field. I turned to face his already standing frame and pointed the sword at him. It was surprisingly light, and easy to wield.

He scowled at the use of his own sword against him and complained, "Using my own sword against me, how low yet fitting, coward."

It was then my turn to scowl at him, still unknown, "stop calling me a coward. I just… have no standards and like to keep hidden." I stopped to think. "Like a stalker!...Wait! No! That's not what I meant!" I said as the crowd laughed at my stupidity. I even saw Sebastian chuckle. _Damn demon._ I was about to shout angrily at them again, but didn't notice how out of breath I really was. I also didn't notice how much my back hurt from landing on it. Ever since I was whipped there, my back was really sensitive.

I ignored the pain and refocused my attention on Charles. Who I also didn't detect was running at me._ I should really be paying more attention. Imagine if I was in the army, I'd screw us all over._ Charles' hand reached forward to punch me, leading me to retract away from his incoming first. I knew I wouldn't dodge it at such a close proximity, so I went to grab the fist by the front. I lost balance slightly at try to move backwards, away from him. As I was about to grab him with my one free hand, he uncurled his fist and went straight for my mask and tried to lift it. It all happened so fast, but it all seemed to happen in slow motion. My hand that was going to catch his fist, was too unstable to catch his hand at that point. So, I dropped the sword in my right hand and tried to seize his hand. Only for him to reach for his sword and move away from me.

I looked at him breathlessly and everything clicked. He backed me in a corner of trying to keep my mask or his weapon, either way he would've benefited. _Bastard._ I just glared menacingly at his smirking form. He didn't even look out of breath like I was, he had the bruises from before and his uniform was dirty. _I hate my stamina, it's like I have asthma._ Then he spoke over my slight wheezing, "what? Getting tired already. Someone's unhealthy, maybe the reason you wear that cloak is to hide that you're fat."

I froze at that comment. My face and aura darkened considerably, my killer intent coming off in waves, "rule number one of life: never call a female fat, you may not like the consequence!" I bellowed at him. My anger further fuelled my speed when I sprinted to him, not really having any plan of attack. I was being reckless and just ran to him, full on. He brought his sword down on me, making me smirk and move back a bit. As his sword hit the ground, I stood on it, preventing him from moving it from under me. It was my turn to smirk as he panicked at not being able to relinquish his sword.

I used my other foot to knock it from his hands, and caught it with my left hand, the weaker one. I kneed Charles in the groin, making him groan in pain, and the members of the male audience pale and hold theirs. As Charles tipped forward in pain, I kicked his shins making him following onto his back. _What can I say, I fight dirty._ He held him to the floor with his own sword to his neck, whilst he was still in pain from the previous groin attack, leaving him pretty much paralysed. _Now, if I was ever not ashamed to say I lay breathless on top of a man, it would be now._

I heard the crowd clap, also hearing John Brown announce my victory. I looked down to a now healing yet grumbling Charles, "maybe next time, kiddo." I whispered once again, _natural voice and all._ I got off him before it clicked. "Hey, I WON!" I started to jump up and down, squealing like a little girl, but was stopped by the laughters of the audience. I cleared my throat and bowed respectfully before taking my place with Sebastian and Claude. Watching Charles walk away with the paramedics, limping slightly. _I didn't hit him that hard, did I? Or maybe he's just sensitive._

I got an amused look from the two demon butlers, and insincere 'congratulations.' As well as kiss on my gloved hand by each butler, I thought it was quite mocking really, but dismissed it. The pride I felt for winning against Charles Grey made me ecstatic. Nevertheless, my mood immediately diminished from the comprehension of me having to fight either Claude or Sebastian. I was extremely tired and barely able to win against Charles. The only way I could possibly win against either of them, was if I used the shadows, and I can't do that in public. I wonder if they know of my abilities. Sebastian might from _that night._ But, can demons in general sense it.

I watched the fight play out between Claude and Sebastian. They were equally good. Both graceful and consistent with each attack they made. The way their bodies bend in sync was like a dance. Danse macabre. I watched with precision on how they both manoeuvred their cutlery, in hopes of picking up the technique. Even though the technique was perfect, the speed and accuracy was flawless in itself. They both complimented each other. Sebastian and Claude seemed to compliment each other as well. It was as if they staged it. Eventually after a good twenty-minutes in was announced that Sebastian won, and that we would be taking a break for lunch. _Didn't we just have breakfast? Damn gluttonous nobles._

* * *

I was in my room, cleaning up from the last round for the next round. It will be then that I reveal my true face. _Hehe I sound like a spy._ I applied a certain ointment that was supposed to get rid of bruises, but it didn't really do anything other then turn them yellow. Most of my injuries were on my back and arms. Fortunately, leaving my legs and face untouched. _How could I satisfy the audience, showing my true face, when it's bruise and tainted?_

I replaced my mask, adjusted my dress underneath the cloak, and looked in the vanity mirror. Rotating my body to show my different angles in the small mirror. I was about to take my mask of to re-examine my face, when the door knocked. I brought my hand back down from my face and spoke to the unknown person on the opposite side of the door.

"You may enter."

I heard the door knob click, indicating the person's entrance, "Thank you, Miss Rin, and may I say happy birthday." I discerned as none other than Sebastian Michaelis. I turned to look at him not wanting to be impolite.

"Thank you." I timorously, not feeling comfortable with the presence of a demon and just myself. I nodded as well to make it seem like I didn't want to cower in fear at his very existence.

He however seemed to notice my unease and had a mischievous look in his eyes, "I came to present a gift for my lord's prediction of penultimate." With that he brought out a small chocolate cake as well as his own dashing smirk. _So you basically came to gasconade. Jerk._ I was quite offended at their offer and huffed slightly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the man in front of me.

"I am very grateful for such an offering," I practically spat at him, the forced tone more noticeable than the sun on a cloudless day. "However, I cannot accept such a gratuity for I am but a lowly servant, and a hell of a servant at that." I spoke with venom in my voice, being more sardonic than ever.

He seemed more amused than offended, then I remember he knew that I knew he was a demon. _That's confusing._ I suddenly felt the threat, and shivered a little. _What if he's here to kill me? No. I'm stronger than that. No ones around, if he tries anything, just use shadow._ He seemed to notice my revelation of what his company meant for me and his hilarity seemed to only increase. "What a waste. Maybe your master might not have a problem of consuming the treat. But, I do also have a request and order from my lord."

I was confused by this point but spoke out of spite, not making myself seem submissive, "I'm sorry for the refusal, but my master is on a strict diet of dog biscuits." I saw him visibly shudder at the thought of eating those… mongrel food. I gave my own amused look but carried on, "So, what must that request be? I'll follow any to the best of my ability." Deriding him further.

He was suddenly close to me, practically touching me form. I moved back in surprise, but found I was cornered by the wall, his body against mine. I started to feel a rush through my veins but didn't know if it was lust or adrenaline. He brought his face to mine, the shaking of my body didn't help. He got closer to my ear and whispered huskily, "I have been ordered to kill you, in case you reveal my true nature. Not that anyone would believe you, my dear." He brought his hand up to my mask and lifted it slightly, just showing my lips.

"And, the request was if I could have your soul, it smells so…" He nibbled on my ear before I saw his eyes turn their true demonic pink, "luscious." he stopped to look at my lips and licked his own in hunger. _Lunch_. He spoke again, lowering his lips to my own, "But it is no longer a request, since I shall not refrain from doing so." He stated as his lips captured my own hungrily.

I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything. I accepted it. His lips were soft, but I didn't respond, not giving him the satisfaction of having every woman he wants, not like he wants me just my soul. I thought about how my life would end here. How I didn't get to go home. Or how I didn't see how my friends lived. How I didn't get to see Undertaker and give him my thank you gift. I never did much in my life. _I...I...I don't want to die._ I shed a tear. It didn't really hurt which confused me, since I could tell Sebastian was trying to make it hurt by being rougher.

What confused me even more was when Sebastian pulled back, giving his own baffled look. He stepped back moderately and looked at me. I pulled my mask back down and fell to the floor, my legs giving out in fear. I shook in fear and looked up at him. "Why...why did y-you s-stop?" I stuttered, still not collected myself enough.

He looked down at me more composed than before and spoke, "Well, I believe, Miss Rin, I can't. There's something about you that won't allow any demon to consume your soul. Consider yourself immune to being consumed."

He started to walk away but I caught his pant leg, feeling a bit more confident at the fact he couldn't kill me that way any more, "Why?" I questioned. "Why can't you consume my soul? Is there something wrong with me?"

He looked amused and knelt down to my level, "Why?" He repeated. "How arrogant of you, to think that there's something wrong with you, only caring about yourself, when you have such a gift. Did you want me to consume your soul, hm?" He taunted.

My fear that took over me diminished to nothing, replacing it was anger but I kept my calm voice, "I'm only human, I'm allowed to be arrogant. No, I wouldn't want to have my soul consumed by you or any other demon. But, I would like to know why I can't have my soul eaten." I gave him a stern look awaiting answers.

He looked at me, quite surprised at my answer. He ascended and walked towards the door, completely ignoring my question. As he was at the doorway, he tilted his head to the side to look at me and spoke, "it's nothing you have to concern yourself with at the moment, Miss Rin. Have a Happy Birthday." He said tauntingly, I looked down to my lap and looked up at him to find him gone and the door closed. I stood up and sat up on my bed, thinking of the multiple possibilities of why he couldn't eat my soul. I just sat and thought until my escort came to my room and took me back to the field.

* * *

_Here I stand, helpless and left for death._ Breaking Benjamin going through my head. It was quite fitting really, singing 'Dance with the Devil' whilst getting ready to fight one. He seemed to smirk at me, mocking me for our encounter earlier. _Damn him._ John stood in between us as per usual, leading the suspense with the audience by taking his time, and lifting his arm.

The now well fed spectators watched with high tension. I could see Grell give me a thumbs up, and Madam Red's excessive cheering for me, which I chuckled lightly to. I gave them each a nod, something that didn't go unnoticed by her dear nephew.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

John brought his arm down. Instead of an immediate reaction from the two of us, we just stood still. Unmoving. Silence engulfed the field, as we seemed to stare each other down. There were a few bemused murmurs of the audience. The sound of the wind blowing lightly against my cloak. I was a bit further than I usually was in the middle of the court, more towards the trees.

I sighed at this and shouted across for the audience to also hear, "well, I don't know about you, but the anticipation is killing me. Since, some of you were good boys and girls, I think it's time to reveal what I actually look like, don't you think?"

This brought the crowd from their quiet murmurs to loud cheering of anticipation. Some begging to take the mask off. I heard one person actually say 'take it off', by that point I felt like a stripper. _I guess I was waiting for someone to throw money at me._ I saw some of the men's mouths drop at my willingness, and observed one stand from his seat and point a finger accusingly at me, "THAT'S ALL IT TOOK. WE WENT THROUGH YOUR HELL HOLE OF A ROOM, JUST SO YOU COULD WILLINGLY REVEAL YOURSELF!"

I looked at him as the crowd gasped at his confession. I saw both earls, Trancy & Phantomhive, hit their foreheads at his idiocy of confessing, especially so opening. I laughed silently and faked anger, "When!? Why were you in my room, you pervert!?" That loudness with Janice's voice is not a nice thing to hear.

He blushed bashfully, then stuttered for an answer only to be forced to sit down by the company of his table. I chuckled once again and turned to Sebastian. "Well, I did ask you the question, do you think I should take my cloak and mask off?" I honestly hated myself for sounding so much like Dora and Janice mixed in one.

Sebastian brought a finger up to his chin in thought, "Hm. I don't particularly know. Maybe, you should, or maybe you shouldn't." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, like our previous confrontation didn't happen.

Then I heard a shout from the audience but not the same man as before, "Sebastian! I order you to answer 'yes' to her question!" Demanded Ciel as his chair scraped against the floor, making white marks on the concrete from the speed of the action.

I chuckled as Sebastian bowed and spoke to his raging master, "Yes, my lord." He then turned to me with an amused look.

"Well, Mr Sebastian, do you have anything to say to me?" Lengthening out this all the more to agitate the audience. Moreover, Ciel to see how irked he could get, and what were his limits since I last saw him.

Sebastian sniggered at his master's growing rage and looked directly at the eyes of my mask. "Yes, I think you should take it off." Hearing a few sighs from the audience.

I looked at them and turned to face everyone, "alrighty then." I brought my hood down, revealing my black wig. Reaching up to my mask, being excruciatingly leisurely. I pulled at the straps, the Velcro making it's common sound. I looked to the audience to see them grimace or gasp, I looked towards Grell, Madam Red, and Vicky to see them trying to hold in laughter. I wore my under disguise, consisting of the teeth, deformed nose, and contacts. I also added bushy eyebrows this time, to accentuate the hideousness. I wanted to see who would be the first to judge. I made my hair, wig, matted and back-combed giving me a uncivilised, untamed look. Then I heard the same man from before laugh and point rudely at me. I grinned showing off more of my teeth.

Then, I heard Alois laugh as well before he spoke his thoughts, courageously, "Look at her! We made an effort to look at that. It's disgusting." I heard the audience gasp, but no one scolded him because they all secretly thought it too. Ciel paled slightly but didn't agree or disagree.

I heard Undertaker try to contain his laughter so I decided to try and push him over the edge. "Hey! That's not very nice." Janice. "How would you like it if I called you ugly?" I laughed the Janice laugh loudly at their guilty faces, but then it gradually turned into my ordinary voice.

My voice was what people would say low and seductive, see kids, that's what puberty does to you. Don't trust it. The audience became confused at the sudden change, so I spoke again, starting out with Janice, but slowly changing it back to my ordinary tempting voice, "How rude. I only did this to see who would judge me from appearance. Another reason, I hide." By now my voice had taken it's full potential of being itself. Even Sebastian looked taken aback at just my voice.

I reached up to my face and took off the eyebrows, showing very precisely shaped eyebrows, pink ones though. I removed the teeth, rubbing my lips slightly to lessen the pain and return them to their natural state, still pinky-red like they had just been kissed. I removed the fake nose, displaying my usual button shaped nose, that fit oval shaped face. I then removed my contacts, noticing how some people cringed at me touching my eye, unveiling my natural purple eyes. People seemed to gasp even more at my eyes, they didn't show much but hollowness, the purple was apparently a beautiful colour on me.

I watched the people stare with wide eyes at the transformation, but then remembered, "Oh." I reached to my wig, and took it off throwing it to where my mask was, uncovering long, light pink hair that went down to my waist. My side fringe falling over my left eye, re-covering it. Bored with their constant reactions, I turned to Sebastian and spoke naturally, "Well, shall we begin." I said, taking off my cloak.

What I wore underneath was what would be classed as inappropriate but I didn't care it was comfortable. I was a raven black dress that had a halter top with no sleeves, and a built in corset, with amethyst accoutrements laced in the corset. The Skirt had an intricate design of which I wasn't familiar with the name. Nevertheless, the skirt stopped at the thigh on the front, and became longer as it followed through to the back, the skirt overall bunching up in different place. I liked this dress, although it left me vulnerable in many places (which I would probably regret later), it was very easy to move around in and made me feel more feminine.

I saw Sebastian's eyes widen at my attire. It was classed as an inappropriate outfit, but I didn't particularly care since it was comfortable. Even if it left me vulnerable in my arms and legs, it was easy to move around in, I felt liberated. _Jeeze, I sound like a Scottish man._ I heard a few of the men gasp, I even saw Unnie blush slightly. Ciel also covered his face, and I looked towards Alois, and winked at him for insulting me before, making him blush also.

Sebastian snapped out of his reverie, "We shall." He bowed as a sign of respect and as if we were about to dance, me replicating this action, and he brought out his silverware. He ran towards me and threw the cutlery. I moved back, and bent my back down the opposite way to form a stretch bridge to avoid the knives aimed for my top half, I pushed at my legs to flip over evading the forks aimed for my lower half. I landed with poise, miraculously, and noticed how the forks made indents in the floor right where I was originally standing.

"If I weren't mistaken, I'd say you were actually trying to kill me." I spoke with a caustic tone.

"You aren't mistaken, Miss Rin." He said running to the cutlery, slower than I knew he was capable of, and grabbed them to throw them at me again. I was closer to the trees than I had originally thought, I was connected with the tree by a knife and my skirt. I felt a pain in my arm, checking the cause I saw he had caught me with a fork that was also attached to the tree. Leaving me bleeding, I don't heal unless the wound is fatal, therefore I was stuck with the blood.

I grabbed the knife from my skirt and tried throwing it myself, it went worse than Ciel's attempt at the circus. It went directly into the ground, closer to me than Sebastian. He smirked producing more silverware and threw it at me. He was obviously holding back by the small scrapes I received on my arms, one hitting my face, probably just to spite me. "It seems that your aim needs work, Milady." He tormented.

"Oh, be quiet! Where do you even produce these from?" He just seemed to multiply them, leaving me only one option, to run. I only have to distract him until the sun comes out of the clouds. I was already getting tired though. I wasn't aware of how close he was until I saw him try and slash the knife at me. I seized his hand, only for him to push me down with it, aware that I have no strength. I seemed to like laying on the floor. I held up his hand with both of mine, they started to shake not use to so much force. I moved my leg to wrap around his and flip us over, and stood up, when he tried to get up I back flipped and kicked him in the face.

I was already out of breath, and my arms felt numb. After a lot of throwing, running, and dodging; Sebastian the throwing; me the running and dodging. I eluded many of his attack, but some caught me more often than I could escape them. He threw a whole new set of knives, and one hit me in the stomach, causing me to bleed an abundance of crimson. I howled in pain at the deep wound. Don't these people have limits.

I detected the sun coming out of it's hiding. I ran back to my original position, trying to catch my breath. Well, I more limped to my original position, groaning in an unladylike way with every step. I was on my knees by rasping for breath. Sebastian stood in his original spot, looking down on me. "I think I like you in this position." He lifted his knives to his face and brought them back.

As he was about to throw it, his body froze. The audience gave perplexed looks at his sudden suspension. I smirked and chuckled, but my throat hurt from how dry it was, so I ending up coughing. But, it didn't matter. I stood up with my remaining strength, pulling out the knife and throwing it away from both Sebastian and me. I hobbled towards Sebastian's still figure, standing in front of him. I coughed up some blood, not a good sign, as it dribbled down my mouth. As I walked, Sebastian walked. I lifted up my right hand, and he lifted up his left. He still seemed confused.

"Turn around, I'll let you." He inclined his head to see his shadow attached to the hole in the ground, turning his head to see mine also attached to the hole behind me. He comprehended his paralysis, but I decided to enlighten him fully. "Those holes are connected, from Brina's mallet, therefore, I attached my shadow to yours through that hole. Meaning that I am now in control of you."

His eyes widened at his loss, and my success. He had probably never been beaten at something so simple. Especially, when he was so unharmed. Before he could speak I spoke again, but louder, "I attached strings to you every time you threw your knives, which I now control." I used my shadows to appear as strings just thick enough to be seen by the crowd, some of them nodding in understanding, even though it didn't make sense, since I never even landed a blow on him, _but hey they're all so gullible, it's cute._

"Well done, you caught me. Not many people can do that." He seemed impressed but still didn't believe me, to be honest, neither did I. I walked backwards, him reflecting my act.

I felt the blood loss get to me, I started to let go of my hold of Sebastian. I'm sure he felt it because he started to force himself forward towards me. The shadow strings that were an illusion, diminished. Our shadows that were once bonded, had separated. I collapsed from the lack of blood. I saw Sebastian's shoes in front of me, and felt myself being lifted. Before, I became completely unconscious.

* * *

The Grey haired man had stayed by his apprentice's side, throughout the whole day that she had been unconscious. He either slept or just watched her sleep. He looked down to the bandage that was wrapped around the pinkette's torso, where the demon had impaled her. He suddenly felt rage build up within in himself at his recklessness. He blamed himself and looking at her unmoving form only encouraged his theory. The retired reaper sighed and rubbed his face. Deciding to try and let his mind rest, he left, although hesitantly. He went to the door, and turned to look at Rin again, making sure she hadn't woken in the few seconds he had left his chair.

He was disappointed that she wasn't. He found it too difficult to abandon his girl. So, advancing to her form, he put his hand on her cheek. Looking fondly at her. He looked towards the drawer. Curiosity took over him, he opened the drawer silently, looking to check if she had woken up to caught him. But, once again, she was not. He opened it to find an envelope. With his name on it.

He picked it up and felt it. It was thick, suggesting there was a small accessory in it. His inquisitiveness didn't decrease. He opened the forbidden letter, and found a locket in it. It was attached to a silver chain, the locket itself had a flower and leaf pattern in the perimeter of the inside of the oval, with a figure eight in the middle, entwined with it's own circle. The date on the top being 13th of July, 1866. It was unknown to him why it was that date, but he found it cute and he was grateful for it.

He picked up the letter, and started to read her strange font:

_Dearest Unnie,_

_There are no words to say how appreciative I am, for you to accept me for two years. I am going to try and convince the young earl if I can work as a maid. Therefore, I shall be leaving for a while. I shall visit as often as possible._

_Only God knows how hard this is for me, because in the two years we've spent together, I have never cared for someone so much. I don't think I could ever love someone as much as I do you. I shall cherish you forever. I am grateful for your hospitality. I am grateful for your gifts. I am grateful for you. You are amazing, if anyone says otherwise, then screw them. You are Undertaker, my Unnie. And, dear lord, I will miss you so much. I will write and visit as much as I can._

_Lots of Love,_

_Rin_

_P.S. I made this letter seem like I was dying, just to make it yours…_

The aged man felt a hot tear stream down his face, but laughed anyway at the last part. He put the letter back in it's envelope, along with the locket, giving it the illusion that it was untouched and exited the room, to go pack their stuff, and ask the earl of Rin's request. Thinking of his memories with her.

* * *

A sinister figure entered the room as the reaper left. It's eyes glowing fuchsia pink, indicating it's species, Demon. He stalked towards the figure menacingly, and stared down at the unsuspecting girl. He smirked a toothy grin, his elongated fangs peeking out of his mouth.

He brushed the girl's hair from her neck, piercing into the tender skin, and drawing blood that would most certainly leave a mark. After tasting some of the pinkette's blood, he retracted away from. Lifting her head up to see his glowing mark on the back of her neck. The girl fidgeted at the discomfort at the wound and the mark, making the male being from hell's smirk widen.

He lowered his head down to hers and kissed her forehead tenderly, before whispering to her sleeping form, "you're mine." Nuzzling into her hair, inhaling her delicious scent. He ascending from her unmoving silhouette and looked down upon her in satisfaction. He already knew the plans for this girl, not only his, but his master's as well and chuckled at their equal mischief. He quickly left the room without a trace other than the mark he left on her neck. His departing words seemed to echo of the walls, "_Sleep well, my dear. I hope you enjoy your birthday gift."_

* * *

_Author's Note_

I am so sorry for not updating sooner, not like people read this. I had some internet problems, that fanfiction caused but still.

I had to add in the locket thing, I thought it would be cute. But, I'm probably wrong and people want to stab me for my incorrect-ness.

Reviews are appreciated, thanks you to all those who followed and favourited.

-C

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean…You don't know who I am?!"

I gawked at the bra-unruly child in disbelief. This kid was a joke. I had woken up from my two day slumber, and I was now visiting the Earl Phantomhive in his retiring hours, apologising for my discourtesy, trying to convince him to allow me to live with him. AS A MAID! Normally, in all the other fanfictions, Ciel is more than willing to accept other random girl's into his home, but with me I have to argue for it. I thought my skill was shown during the tournament. _Douche._

"I mean exactly what I said, I am not in acquaintance with you, I only know your master. Therefore, I shall not be accepting you as part of my staff. Now, leave so I can retire for the night." Ciel spoke. _He just had to be difficult. _I could tell by his tone that he was patronizing me.

I didn't want to bring this up but I guess I have no choice. No matter how much this may hurt him. As he sat up in his bed, Sebastian next to him still form, like a loyal dog. I suddenly jumped in his bed and had him trapped between me and the bed. I had his body captured between my knees, ignoring that my skirt was hiking up my posterior, and held his arms against his body to keep him in place. Ciel's eyes widened and he struggled against my form, I admit I have no strength but I have more than Ciel does.

He started to call out to Sebastian, "get her off me! This instants! That's an order!" I suddenly felt myself being lifted by a pair of clothed arms. Sebastian held me in the air, as I flailed my arms and legs seeking liberation from the demon butler. "Why would I hire you when you show me such disrespect and hostility?!"

I stopped struggling, and looked Ciel in the eye with a serious look, "I said I'd come to see you in a couple of years, from the 2014 girl, Rin." I watched as his eyes enlarged as an indication of recognition at the statement. _At least Sebastian told him._ "It's surprising really...you can remember _that night_, but you can't remember who was there." I gave him a disappointed stare. "I need to be hired, to help you. I know what will happen from here on out. I...I could be a useful pawn."

Ciel lifted his head slightly and stared at me, amazed that I'd allow myself to willingly become a pawn for him. He looked down again, contemplating his options. Sebastian stood off to the side quietly, smirking at the situation. "Indeed. I shall welcome you as a Phantomhive maid. You shall need to run it by Undertaker as well. I will get Sebastian to put your luggage in our carriage."

I nodded, internally squealing at them letting me become a maid. I suddenly became really enthusiastic. I smiled a massive grin and bowed, "Thank you so much! Undertaker already knows, I've been sort of planning this." I winked at him. I turned to leave, but glared at Sebastian's smug grin on the way out, giving him a disgusted look as he licked his lips at me. I dismissed it and carried on walking. I put my hand on the door handle but was halted by Ciel's meek voice,

"And Rin," I turned my head to the left to look at him, "i-it's good to meet you again, thank you."

I was slightly surprised at his 'thank you', I didn't really know why he was grateful, but I turned fully to smile at him, a genuine smile and nodded, before walking out and heading to my room.

* * *

I walked down the hall, heading for the only room that had it's door open a little, light peeking out. I opened the door and stared at the figure with a beaming smile, no matter how dark that person was. I jumped on his back and hugged him from behind, nuzzling into his sleek hair, breathing in his scent. It's surprising how someone who works with the dead so much can have hair that smells like strawberries. I giggled in his head, twisting round and putting my head against his head, laying up to look at his face.

"They said I can be a maid," the Undertaker looked down at me with a grin, but it looked… feigned. He patted my head and picked me up and lay us both down on the bed, wrapping his arms around me in a comfortable way.

I responded by enfolding my arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest, "Well down, my dear. But… well… I'm going to miss you, love." He kissed my forehead affectionately, we used to cuddle up like this when I first came to live with the Undertaker. I used to get nightmares because of Linsie's death and woke up screaming, but Undertaker was always there to comfort me. He was always there for me in general. It was obvious that before I came, Undertaker was lonely. God only knows how long Undertaker had to live individually. It saddened me to think of Undertaker upset by himself.

"I'm going to miss you too, Unnie, but it's not like I'm dying. I'll still be able to visit. I know when the Earl will need information from you. And, when we come to the London manor, I'll visit you as often as possible." The Undertaker nodded, casually twirling a piece of my pink lock, holding me tighter. "Oh! I forgot." I brought out the envelope that had my letter and locket in it. I was out buying ingredients for biscuits, then I looked in the window to see the locket that was used in the manga, so I used the money for ingredients for the locket, and raised more money for the biscuit components. "Here."

I handed him the envelope from my pocket, observing him open it. As he read it, I laid my head down on his chest again. Awaiting his reaction, I didn't expect much though. I looked up at the sound of sniffling, and saw him weep a few tears. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was beyond astonished. I wiped away his tears and lifted his fringe, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Come on. You're the Undertaker. You're supposed to make everyone else laugh with your grins. Don't cry or I'll cry." Feeling my tear-ducts tingle a bit, salty-water welling up inside them.

I grabbed the locket and unclipped it, attaching it around his neck. I kissed him on the cheek, where his scar marred his skin and smiled up at him. I re-enclosed my arms around him and just lay there. I sighed in bliss, we never got to just lay in tranquillity. It was nice. I wish we could always lie like this.

"Oh!" Undertaker disrupted my serenity, his tone becoming more optimistic, "I forgot to give you your birthday present." He lifted me up and went over to his wardrobe.

I was mildly incredulous at this, a tinge of annoyance for some reason too, "I thought this tournament was my birthday present. You didn't have to give me another one." I said, sitting up against the headboard, following his every move on the opposite side of the room.

"Nonsense, my dear. It's your _16th_ birthday, you deserve more as you are now a fully matured woman." He winked at me, for an unknown reason I flushed and reddened at his comment. He came over to me and sat on the bed. He brought out a medium sized boxed, wrapped in a sparkling, cobalt ribbon. "Here we go. Open it. Go on, open it."

I giggled at his immaturity and nodded, "You're so childish." I undid the ribbon of the box, because I liked to be tidy. I lifted the lid, slowly to provide suspense for myself, and peered inside. I gasped at the piece inside. It was a black choker, with four strings of beads coming off it, and a cross hanging of the middle. I held it out in front of me and jumped on Undertaker, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best! It's absolutely beautiful, I love it."

I relinquished him of my hold, and recoiled away from him and gave a cheesy grin. I held the choker out to him, "could you put it on for me, please?"

He grasped the choker and turned me around, "of course, my dear. I'm glad that you like it." He moved my hair to the side but I felt him tense, feeling a glare on the back of my neck. I got goosebumps and shivered at the strained atmosphere.

"Erm...Undertaker...Wha-what's wrong?" I bristled slightly as I watched his hand grip at the bed sheet. I put my hand on his, trying to calm him down. "A-Are you okay?" He unclenched his hand and put on the choker, not looking at me. I moved in front of me and held both of my hands in his, and looked me dead in the eyes. "Undertaker? Y-You're s-scaring me."

"Rin," he started, his voice more graver than usual, "would you ever...fall in love with a demon?" I was quite startled by his question, but tilted my head at him, frowning slightly at him.

"Well… I wouldn't willingly, I mean if a demon offered me a relationship, I would say no. Why the sudden demon question?"

He sighed, I don't know if it was relief or something else, but the air became calmer again which I was grateful for. Undertaker disrupted the silence once again, "It's nothing. I was just wondering. Especially, when you will be living with one."

I suddenly had a revelation and understood his questioning, since demons are sly, so they'd take advantage of any. He's only trying to protect me. I laughed quite loudly and played with his braid, "if you mean Sebastian, then you don't need to worry. I think he's a dick. Excuse my vulgarities."

He laughed along with me, the atmosphere becoming more leisurely. "I don't mind, my dear. Without your vulgarities, you wouldn't be you." We got back into the position we were in previously.

We sat there in silence for a while. Basking in the harmonious ambience. Until, I spoke, "Did I miss the ceremony yesterday?"

The Undertaker shook his head that was against the feather pillow, "her Majesty, decided that you did too well not to be acknowledge. You nearly won against Sebastian, so she's decided that we will celebrate with a meal tomorrow, which you are invited to." I looked at him, astounded that the queen would allow that for me. I nodded and lay my head back on his chest.

I felt exhausted, even after two days of sleep. "Well, can I sleep here and I'll let you choose my attire for tomorrow?" I yawned out.

Undertaker giggled at my groggy attitude, "don't you think that would leave a salacious impression, if anyone were to walk in?" He lay motionless for me.

"I don't care. Let them think what they want." I knew that wasn't the attitude for wanting to become a Phantomhive maid. So, I let it go and shut my eyes, letting the sound of Undertaker's giggles and heart beats lull me to slumber.

* * *

I woke up to a poking to my cheek. I swatted it away and groaned at the irritation. I heard the familiar giggle, followed by the similar poking sensation. "Come on, my love. It's unbecoming of a lady to groan like that. It's time to wake up as well. The Queen has requested you." I opened my eyes, slitted eyes looking up to Undertaker.

I had the urge to say 'the queen could go to hell' but thought better of it since I'm sleeping in her palace. I groaned again, the remembered, rubbing my eyes, "sorry. I just groaned again," I yawned, sitting up groggily. How did the Undertaker move from under me without waking me up?

I lifted the duvet from my figure and was abruptly pulled up by Undertaker, who seemed very...jubilant. More so than usual. "Why are you so exuberant?" I questioned, still unaware of pretty much everything. I was feeling quite mundane until he answered with an unusual reply.

"You promised that I could choose what you wear today, reeemember?" He mused to me, with his hands and fingers linked together. He rushed to the wardrobe, racing back to me and throwing a large piece of fabric. Wait, he better not have chosen anything from my lingerie drawer. I walked over to the drawer and opened it up. I recoiled my hand when the drawer about to slam on my hand.

"Ah, Ah. I already sorted your undergarments, my dear. Now into the bathroom you go." He said, pushing me hurriedly to his own personal bathroom that was assigned to his room. Then realisation hit.

"You pervert!" I screamed at him. I bundled up the clothes and stormed out of the room, with some pride left. My face had a pink hue that I tried to hide by my hair. I slammed the door behind me, making some of the objects of the room shake slightly at the force. Leaving me to sigh alone in the bathroom.

I lifted up the dress and lingerie, avoiding the mirror. I twitched slightly at the lacy thong with fishnet stockings. There was my a red lacy bra to match, making my eyebrow twitch more. I didn't wear a corset because I have them built in. It's too much...faffing about to lace it all up and have the extra article to waste more of my time. I put on the dress, lacing any that needed lacing, and straightening any creases.

I looked towards the full-body mirror and assessed my appearance. The dress had a black and red theme, like my lingerie, that was similar to the one that I wore on the battle between me and Sebastian. It had a black skirt that was layered with fine fishnet material underneath, a thick red over skirt that went further than the black one down to my feet. It had a heart shaped neckline, that showed an appropriate amount of cleavage and puffed out sleeves. The top itself had a flower pattern on the torso area. As mention before, the corset was built in. I stepped into the leather boots and laced those up as well. Normally, I wouldn't wear leather, but the victorian fashion doesn't have many other shoe materials, the exception of suede and others.

I examined my image and found it satisfactory. I calmed down from Undertaker's lingerie stunt and walked out of the bathroom and clicked at the Undertaker who had his back to me. I saw him turn around and he looked as if he was holding his breath, but quickly exhaled for some reason, like he didn't want to be caught. "Are you ready to go?" I snapped him out of his reverie.

He grinned once again, "Of course, my dear." He held out his arm for him to link, which I gladly accepted. We walked along the corridors as I listened to his sagacity. The reverence I felt for this man was limitless, he was so intelligent. We entered the room at the sound of clapping and a loud 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

I gasped loudly and beamed at them. "M-My birthday was two days ago though?" I questioned, trying not to seem rude.

Madam Red engulfed me into an embrace, Grell following behind her like a shadow (not so easily manipulated). I wheezed slightly as she separated me from Undertaker. "Well we couldn't celebrate on your actual day since you were unconscious for so long, so we planned it for when you awoke." She laughed enthusiastically.

I gave a grateful smile and laughed with her, as she disconnected herself from me, "thank you all then, I greatly appreciate you going to such lengths for a servant such as I." I bowed.

Then I saw her majesty walk towards me, she surprisingly hugged me also, with less force, "Come now, class does not matter today. John, go bring out the drinks, champagne will do fine." That was a delightful display of hypocrisy. I smiled warmly at him as he left. _I don't drink alcohol, since I know what it does to the body. I wouldn't dare decline out of respect._

I didn't realise that the queen was still attached to me, so I whispered in her ear, "thank you, Vicky." I detached myself from her to see her shocked expression, but laughed at my familiarity. I guess she never really had friends to use such nicknames, so she must of been hesitant towards letting me use her name.

She turned to the crowds of people and bellowed joyfully, "let the festivities begin. In honour of our victor and birthday girl!" The crowds clapped as the music orchestra started to play. I walked over to where I saw Undertaker was, but saw he had vanished. I felt dejected at his disappearance, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. I turned once again to find Madam Red also gone, and Vicky had retreated to her seat. I looked to see the men drinking some alcohol beverage, and the women gossiping. _It's still morning isn't it? How can they hold a ball at this time? Unless they expect us to leave for nightfall, giving us time to pack (or the servants to pack) during the afternoon. This is going to be a long, late birthday._

I felt someone tap my shoulder to view Charles Grey, smirking at me, "Well, you're a lot more...different than I thought you'd look. But, I still need revenge for the bucket in your room."

I smirked in turn and pretended to act innocently, "so… you were in my room also?" He instantly blushed after being the one who willingly confessed to doing something so impertinent.

He stuttered slightly as his confident and dignified air faltered, "I..er...well if you didn't taunt us so with your secrecy, then we wouldn't have to resort to such methods." Trying to extenuate for himself.

I 'tsk' at him a few times as a sign of scorn and stuck my nose up, "excuses, excuses." I waved my hand dismissively.

He turned slightly red in temper, but huffed and cooled down a bit. He rubbed his temple in annoyance and looked down on me. He then scrutinized me. It felt as if he was mentally undressing me, but I disregarded it since though I may not think that highly of Grey, he wasn't that low. He then smirked again, regaining his confidence, and held out his hand. "Now, if you would do me the honour, my lady, May I have this dance?"

My eyes widened at his question, and looked at his hand like it was a snake. It was then my turn to falter and stutter, "erm… well...you see...I," I looked between his hands and then his face, alternating between the two.

His beam only widened, "you do know how to dance, don't you, my lady?" I huffed at his patronizing tone. But avoided his eyes, not showing any indication of the true answer.

"Well...I...I have no rhythm when it comes to dancing, and no I… do not know how to dance." Puffing my cheeks out even more in exasperation. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor enthusiastically. It took me everything to not trip just from speed walking.

He turned his head to the right to look at me, somehow avoiding the dancing couples and explained, "I can show you then." He lead me to the middle, the only space free, but also the most exposed place for an audience to watch. I nervously glanced around at the stares we were getting. "Okay, now, put your left hand on my shoulder and the right hand with mine." I did so. "Now step forward, left foot, and follow my lead."

After what seemed like hours of fruitless dancing, if you so wish to call it that, we finally stopped so I could take a break. I was practically on my knees gasping for oxygen. Charles just smiled and shook his head, before shrugging at me, "I honestly don't get how you aren't able to dance. You're so graceful when on the battlefield, doing acrobatics." He 'tsk' at me, like I did him, mocking me.

He helped me to my feet, before bowing, "It was a pleasure...flailing with you," my eye twitching somewhat, "however, I have other duties to attend to, clutz." My eyes bulged at his insulted and a flushed with rage. Before I could say anything, I was interrupted, "Until next time. I certainly hope there is a next time." He kissed my hand and lost himself in the crowd. Freak.

I was about to call out to him but was halted, "well, you look to be enjoying yourself." I turned to see Grell, without Madam Red. I smiled and hugged him, not caring about the whispers we got. He looked down to my outfit, "I must say, you look divine with that sexy shade of red." He laced his hands together and looked enviously towards the dress. Probably imagining himself in the dress.

I giggled slightly, causing him to leave his day-dreams, "thank you,Grell. Why aren't you with Madam Red." I looked around to emphasise my confusion.

He stopped his day-dreaming and looked at my face again, "she seems to be more occupied at the moment." He stated pointing to the crowd of men that surrounded Madam Red's area. "You were certainly occupied if I didn't interrupt, hm?" He waved his eyebrows.

I became flustered at his implications and shook my head and waved my hands in front of me, "You mean Charles? No. It isn't like that, he...he constantly patronizes me." I reassured, I looked over to Madam Red once again, she caught me staring and stood approaching us. "It looks as if your mistress isn't so occupied any more. Brace yourself." I ordered.

Grell tilted his head, then noticed Madam Red's advancing form. Madam Red smiled at me and spoke, "So, how are you liking the party? I see you enjoyed yourself with that butler of the Queen's." She also waved her eyebrows. _Why does everyone like to gossip so?_

I didn't falter this time, already adapted to the question, "I think it's wonderful, but it isn't like that. As I told Grell, he is seriously...irritating." I pouted at the memory of him calling me a clutz.

She laughed at my hesitance and nodded, "Of course. Grell. Come now, we must be off. Goodbye, Miss Rin." She said taking my hands in hers, "I heard about your hiring as a maid at my Nephew's, Earl Phantomhive's, household. So I hope to see you again." She said winking at me.

I giggled at her at her direct inference, "Of course, Madam. You may also call me Rin. I don't mind. Goodbye." She nodded and left me to my lonesome as I waved.

The rest of the celebration went rather quickly, throughout all of this I managed to avoid Sir Aleister. I also didn't drink, _aren't I a little angel_. But I still didn't see Undertaker. It came to a point where everyone, including I, left to retire to their own homes by preparing their luggage. At least their servants did. So, I also left to pack mine, and help Undertaker's with his afterwards.

* * *

The 'Goodbyes' were supposed to be quick and painless, like a plaster or band-aid. The 'Goodbyes' were quick and painful. By the time I had got in the carriage, I was bawling my eyes out from tears. I waved once more to Undertaker, who blew me a kiss, leading me to smile. Once we were out of sight I turned to Ciel.

He was looking out of the window with a bored expression. I was holding onto the leather seats for dear life, I could never ride in a carriage because I always seem to bounce like on a speed bump, but… is why I cherish seat-belts. I turned to look out of the window, seeing that it was raining I turned back to Ciel, who was staring at me.

He seemed to be inspecting me, so I didn't dare move, I only stared back. Then he filled the silence, "Are you uncomfortable or just retarded?" You could practically see the glass shatter my image. My eyebrow twitched as I stared at him, highly offended.

I spat at him, "I'm still not accustomed to carriages, therefore I can't see the safety in them as you do. I'm retarded in other ways." I realised what I said and panicked, "no wait… I'm not retarded at all." _Why do I come out with these things?_ He smirked at me, obviously providing more evidence in his favour. I huffed at his smugness. "I shall not be offended by you," I smirked at him, making his own falter, "Young Master." I ridiculed.

It was his turn to huff, as he turned to face the window again. I giggled at his immaturity as he glared at me. I knew by his foul mood that this was going to be a long journey. I thought of all the things that would happen at the Phantomhive manor. How I'd get to meet the servants. How I'd get to work with them. I suddenly became excited and beamed at Ciel, who in turn gave me a strange look at my joy. I giggled once again and shook my head. Then lent against the window frame, falling asleep.

Ciel just watched me sleep throughout the whole journey. I could feel his eyes upon me. However, it did not bother me whatsoever since my thoughts seemed to race at a thousand miles per hour. _I shall be living at the Phantomhive manor. I shall protect you Ciel, because...I am one hell of a maid. Hehe._ I thought before sleeping through the entire journey.

* * *

_Author's note._

This one's short since I wanted to cram a chapter in before I go on holiday tomorrow. I won't be back until saturday so yeah patience. I also noticed how OOC Undertaker is so I apologise for that.

Disclaimer: **All rights reserved for Yana Toboso, except for the OC.****  
**

Thank you to all those who followed and favourited, much appreciated. The next chapter will be officially started the storyline, it shall be based off both anime and manga, since some parts are better than others as well as characters (pluto.) Please let me know if I have any grammatical or spelling errors, taking in mind I'm English so some words may be spelt differently.

-C


	10. Chapter 10

The Phantomhive Manor. It's grand exterior and exquisite interior make it unparalleled to any other edifice. Healthy greenery complimented the manor, keeping the high aesthetic of which it had original pertained before it was destroyed. From looking at the cultivated architecture one could tell the class of it's resident and many others that may reside as help, obviously there were servants from such an exorbitant house.

Within the house was a butler, a butler dressed in black, the colour flattering his naturally black hair. Making his cardinal eyes more prominent, the beauty within them too inhuman for the ordinary butler. His skill as a butler also unnatural for the average person. He pushed the cart that conceived the china of which the master of the house's favourite tea was held. He knocked the door politely, then entered silently before speaking, leaving the cart next to the master's bed ready to attend to.

"Young Master…," the butler called out as he withdrew the curtains letting the light of the sun to enter the bedroom promptly. "It is time to wake up." He commanded whilst pouring the tea into the fine china cup.

The 12 year old male who the butler had been addressing sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eye groggily. His dark blue hair dishevelled slightly from the movement in his sleep. The oversized, white shirt engulfing his smaller form. He looked towards the tea and then the window, still not adapted to the burning light.

The butler ignored this and continued, "for breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones or pain de campagne. Which dish do you care for this morning?" He offered.

Before the boy could answer he was interrupted by the newest edition of the Phantomhive servants, the girl casually walking in whilst the earl frank his tea. Her roseate hair swayed slightly as she walked at waist length. The young earl blushed at her sudden appearance, aware that he was only in a thin shirt. He was about to complain when the girl spoke, "if you keep feeding him like that, he'll become fat." Rin giggled at the idea of a obese Ciel but shook her mind of the image to glance at the butler.

He looked back down upon the maid, the head maid to be exact. She had joined at least 4 months ago, she was benevolent to every resident in the manor causing quite the camaraderie between every person, even the young master. She seemed to have a positive effect on everyone despite her sometimes pessimistic attitude. Her relationships between her and the young master had grown more than the other servants, making the butler in black become quite jealous. She was his after all.

The young earl only sighed at her entrance and tried to ignore her presence, drinking more of the tea, "the scone."

Rin turned around to avoid looking at the boy being stripped by his butler, albeit listening to his schedule anyway. "Today you have a meeting with Mr Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this evening, Mr Damiano of the Poseidon company will be paying you a visit," he resided as if it was a script. Rin internally chuckled as she imagined Sebastian sitting in his room reading and repeating the lines written on a piece of paper, although she guessed it wasn't necessary for him to practice given his circumstance.

Ciel spoke out, "oh… Is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" He questioned as the demon buttoned his over coat.

"Yes, I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide," Sebastian answered. Even with her back turned, Rin could feel the smirk on his face. It was strange, that even though she became closer with Ciel, she still felt unnaturally connected with Sebastian, more...emotionally. However, they still had their own relationship where they liked to tease each other from time to time (all the time).

Ciel sipped his tea, then sniffed it, "I know this smell. Is it Earl Grey?"

Sebastian gave an impressed look and answered earnestly, "yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly." He finished and stood from his kneeling position, Rin turning around to clear away the china, returning everything to the cart in it's originally space.

"I shall wait for you at the dining table, Master. Come, Rin." As Sebastian stood in the doorway, a dart made it's way to Sebastian's head with great accuracy. The man caught the dart between two fingers with reflexes faster than the average human, making the girl's eyes widened. "Well thrown, My Lord. Even so, let's save the games for later."

He turned to lay his crimson eyes on the boy as he sat back up with a sour look, "yes, I suppose you're are right, Sebastian." He said with a huff.

The butler turned back around, but stopped once again when he caught a second dart, this time turning to glare at the female servant, who only rubbed the back of her neck grinning. "It looked fun. I was only checking your reflexes and I thought we were all doing it," she explained her excuse as she darted out of the room avoiding the wrath of which Sebastian would show her, giggling when she brushed past him.

He smirked already imagining the revenge as punishment, stalking out of the room to catch up to the maid, closing the door behind him. He loved a good game of cat and mouse, and Rin always displayed a good show.

Ciel 'humphed' at the two before returning to his own thoughts, _My butler is an able man._

* * *

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow ,ow, ow!" The blond gardener screamed in pain. Holding his head whilst flailing and stomped his legs and feet. For a gardener he was surprisingly clean in his appearance, his blonde hair was clipped back by five red bobby pins, no matter how short his hair was. He wore a plain shirt, with plaid pants and black knee high boots, overall they were scruffs that allowed him to become dirty. A hat hung loosely round his neck.

He ran towards the seated earl, "What was that for young master? What did I do?!" He questioned rather loudly. Still holding his head to stop the bleeding from which the dart was thrown at him by Ciel. His large, turquoise eyes looked uncertainly towards his young master.

Ciel took a bite from his scone and spoke, "nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." He spoke monotonously.

Rin, who was stood beside Ciel as he ate spoke out, "Ciel, you shouldn't abuse your servants. You'll turn into one of the pompous nobles who think they're above everyone and become vain." The maid chided, exaggerating a bit more than necessary, however Ciel shivered at the thought so she assumed it worked.  
Ciel argued, "don't jest about my image so. As I said before, I do not need to justify my actions." He turned to hear Rin grumble something about him being a 'ostentatious ass' and glared at him before turning to eat his scone again.

The servants suddenly jumped when the door burst open with a loud BANG, as the head butler walked through with an irritated expression, "There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny?" Rin just watched as she watched the boy shift and scramble uncomfortably but came to a rigid stop. She'd help if it was against Ciel, but there was no way in hell that she would go up against Sebastian. He eat her alive, he literally tried to.

The butler then looked towards the cherry haired maid who held her face, smiling happily. Her thick, cracked glasses concealing her eyes that withheld so much power for such a humble maid. He haired tied back into pig tails with a white bonnet at the front. "Mey-Rin, Have you washed all the bedding?"

She gave a startled look, lifting her hands from her face, blushing, then twiddling her index fingers. "Erm.. well…," she tried to explain but was ignored as the butler turned to the chef.

The chef had a cigarette dangling from his mouth. His short dirty blond hair was being scratched as the man let his turquoise looked away from the butler. His goggles hanging loosely around his neck. In appearance he looked quite similar to Finnian. The butler further interrogated, "Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?" His looked becoming more agitated as the chef only 'tsked'.

He then turned to the maid beside Ciel who looked up from her feet, "Rin, did you finish cleaning the mess those three maid yesterday?" Rin was about to answer when she was interrupted by the demon, once again. "Tanaka…" He started turning to the older help who sat calmly drinking his tea quietly, "well, I suppose you're all right as you are. Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!" He pointed to them all, the sparks of anger erupting from him.

The four mumble as they left the room with their heads pointed down towards the door. Mey-Rin spoke for the four, "Yes, Sir!".

Sebastian looked to the four, "simply hopeless."

Rin looked towards the butler and glared, she did finish her work...nearly...she just needed to pick up some of the broken china. He gave a satisfying smirk to her, both of them knowing full well that this was his vengeance for the dart. As Ciel went back to his paper, Sebastian pinched the girl's posterior, making her eyes widen. She raised her hand to slap him, feeling embarrassed, but he caught her wrist. He smirked bringing her face close to his, "ah,ah,ah. No violence in the dining room." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Aw, and I was going to let you get out the chains and whips," she retorted, giving the man an innocent look, pouting slightly for effect.

His smirk widened, suddenly feeling the slightest twinge of lust, leaning in to her ear once more, "I didn't know you were into such things, my little masochist. However, there's still the bedrooms." He winked, making her become more infuriated.

Ciel still wasn't paying attention, so she snatched her wrist from him and stormed out fuming at his inappropriate action. Thinking that she would get revenge later, knowing today's events like the back of her had. She smirked at Sebastian's future suffering and carried on to do her daily chores.

* * *

The butler stood alone in the kitchen as he peeled the vegetables for this evenings dinner. His sleeves rolled up, his attire including an apron, though would look feminine on any other male added a further attractive side to his many other looks, not that he had any unattractive sides as a human.

The silver is polished to a spotless shine. The tablecloth is crisp, clean and wrinkle-free. There is not a single bruised blossom among Master's favourite white roses. And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner. The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome.

His inner monologue was interrupted by the bell of his master's calling. Leading to his office. With a sigh he thought, Still so much to do and he calls me now. He thought the br-child liked to cause such inconveniences for him, which he probably does thinking it all as a game. A challenged. He took off his apron and put his tailcoat and gloves back on dusting of the invisible dirt that was supposedly there. He was quite vain when he wanted to be, he needed to keep up the Phantomhive butler aesthetic. With that he stalked towards his lord's office.

Unaware of the four staff members peeking round the corner at his retreating form. The head chef speaking to the other four with enthusiasm, "a guest is comin'. All right, this is our chance. Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today we will be so perfect he won't even know what 'it 'im." He said as he imitated of what was assumed was Sebastian's mocked face, "'Ah!' Yeah, that's what he is gonna say."

He spoke with confidence. The other two servants emulated his facial expression of shock, "'Ah!'"

The ex-veteran didn't look pleased as he glared at them slightly, "that's for him to say, not you." He mumble gloomily at their figures.

Mey-rin nodded her head eagerly, bringing her hands to her chest at the thought, "Oh, that's a good idea." She complimented in agreement.

Finny nodded his head in agreement also, wanting to encourage him further, "right, we have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything." He spoke with enthusiasm as well.

They nodded between them as Baldroy spoke, "It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!"

They all cheered and raised their fists in the air with high motivation, "let's get to it!"

They went on their way ignoring the second giggling maid who quietly sipped green tea with the head steward, Tanaka, lost in their own thoughts. The man without any specific thoughts and the girl with many, being highly amused at their exuberance. This should be entertaining. She quietly sipped her tea, looking down upon the tea stalk, promising a strange is coming, a hard, woody stalk that indicates it was male, which it will be. She chuckled silently to herself, glad that she had finished her midday chores early.

* * *

Back in the young master's study, the young earl sat reading some trivial reports on his factories and business. Noticing his butler's appearance who made his way to the centre of the room, bowing towards him in respect. He then spoke out to him, "I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat." He demanded more than asked.

The butler didn't looked amused for being pulled out of his busy schedule for something so trifling. With a sigh he argued, "You shouldn't eat now, Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest tonight."

"I don't care. Make me a parfait," the boy ordered to his butler, not even glancing up from his paperwork.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the butler refused making Ciel give him an irritated look but sighed already giving up at his attempt to have a dessert.

He stood up, laying down the pen that he held, walking towards his window to look down to the grounds. Without even glimpsing at Sebastian he spoke, verbally making it known he surrendered, "fine then. About the portrait in the hallway…" he trailed off.

"Yes."

"Take it down," Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, confused by such an action.

He was about to carry on when he was halted by the pink haired maid, who stumble clumsily into the study without notification. She looked flustered at her ineptitude and give away. Her expression was then replaced with anger of what she had heard, "Don't take it down. I love that portrait." She claimed as she flailed a bit regaining balance. She saw Ciel give a guilty look towards her but it was replaced before it was even seen with an even sterner one.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, and I am the head of the house now," he proclaimed with confidence looking directly at the two servants. The demon gave a smirk at his choice of prey and bowed with equal smugness as Ciel's self-assurance.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, and I am the head of the house now," he proclaimed with confidence looking directly at the two servants. The demon gave a smirk at his choice of prey and bowed with equal smugness as Ciel's self-assurance.

"Consider it down, My Lord." He spoke as he bowed beginning to leave. "Come along, Rin." Ciel gave a sympathetic look to his maid, Rin only smiled at him forgetting his action. He seemed shocked at this, but was even more shocked, blushing as she blew him a kiss and walked out, following after Sebastian. Ciel felt a twinge of jealousy but dismissed it as he returned to his work, he'd get his chance to spend time with the maid later.

* * *

Sebastian stood over each mess with a frustrated expression, that only someone of his calibre could produce. Rin stood behind him silently laughed, but couldn't help but notice how his seductive darkness only increased when he was angry, making her want to… 'It's so beautiful, I just want to lick it', France style. It was alluring that she considered jumping him, but restrained herself as not to become… unsightly.

She was interrupted of her mind raping of Sebastian as he spoke with the same temper, "Now, how exactly did this happen?" He said pointing to the destruction that the three stooges, as many had called them, had caused.

Finny rubbed his neck sheepishly as he stood in front of the demolished garde. The flowers had burned to a crisp, unusual since no fire had been used. The trees also blackened, without their leaves. The grass an unhealthy camouflage colour, dry and beyond recognition. "I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden," he explained, obviously meaning no harm.

We were now upon the broken china and cupboard, glasses windows that would display the set shattered across the floor. Mey-rin flailed her arms and then twiddled her thumbs, "I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!" She excused, her accent more prominent as she became more uncomfortable. Throughout her explanation, Rin's chortles became louder.

We stood in front of the Chef, his hair humorously fluffed up in an afro fashion. The food that was prepared by Sebastian had been burnt into something similar to charcoal. "There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time , so uh, I used me flame-thrower." He also rubbed his neck sheepishly.

They all stood in a row looking at the head butler with fear. Mey-rin and Finny seemed to burst out, "Oh, We're so sorry. We didn't mean to." They wailed hugging Sebastian's pant legs. By this time the maid who had been in the shadow of the butler all day exploded in laughter, making Sebastian turn to glare at her.

"You knew this would happen. Yet, you still let it," he said in a scolding tone, a frown on his face. It made the maid laugh harder but she still felt a pinch of guilt at his look, as if she truly cared that he might have actually felt hurt.

The maid stood on her tip toes, the servants too busy bawling their eyes out to notice the seductive gleam in her eyes, "it was a revenge for pinching my ass earlier." She whispered in his ear provocatively, noticing how much the two of them actually whispered in each others ears.

Sebastian was tempted to tease as well but came back to the task at hand not before saying, "then you shall be punished further by me personally later." He then turned back to the servants as he brought his hand back to his lip in thought. Our guest will arrive just after 6. At most we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats. What should I do? He felt distracted by the servants' weeping, "Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book, and start behaving like…" He looked towards Tanaka, an idea suddenly coming to mind, clicking his fingers in 'eureka.'

"Everyone. Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet," He spoke picking up the tea cup on Tanaka's. Rin huffed at his threat ignoring her surroundings and his plan. Knowing they could do it without her, but stubbornly chose to ignore the demon butler for his crude comment.

* * *

A man of Italian nationality, with short, brown hair that matched his mustache and goatee. He had olive-toned skin similar to that of Rin's when in her world. He had dark blue eyes, his attire consisting of a dark suit with an ascot red tie, that wasn't quite… appealing to today's fashion.

As he exited the carriage the two servants, Sebastian and Rin, bowed politely. He looked towards Sebastian and bowed to him in respect. Then he looked towards the maid, she was unaware of the lustful gaze the man was giving her as she also bowed. Further oblivious of how he saw he cleavage, making him more aroused. Sebastian frowned in disgust, having the urge to put his arm around her waist, since the man was looking at his pet. The girl ascended and she spoke.

"Welcome, Mr Damiano. If you will please allow me to escort you to our Young master," she said with a smile. The man nodded a bit too eagerly as the young woman walked off with the butler and guest in tow.

The Italian man noticed the deadly glare that was being sent his way for looking at the maid, he looked around the garden as he was being lead. To try and lighten the tense atmosphere he spoke with much optimism, "oh, how impressive!" He complimented.

The servants stood neatly in a row on the stairs and bowed towards the man, speaking in sync to him, "Hello, welcome, Sir." They chimed.

Rin spoke out as they carried on walking, "this is called a stone garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan." She resided, remembering Sebastian saying it in the episode. It confused Rin greatly that they had Mr Damiano as a guest since it should've been Mr Chlaus, she knew it was the manga timeline because of the double Charles as her majesty's butlers. She dismissed it since she had read and watched both versions. and carried on to the draw room.

The Italian man spoke out to the maid with enthusiasm that she's spoke to him, "oh, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden." He complimented further to try and get a reaction from the pink haired maid, wanting more of her attention. Sebastian noticed this, his frown deepening, _pig._

He wanted to halt his lewd thoughts of his pet and spoke, "we thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow us to escort you inside until the meal is ready." He offered, internally murdering the man.

The brunette laughed as he followed the butler and maid, "I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!" He said with a thick accent. The butler stayed behind slightly letting the steward and maid lead the guest to the draw room.

The servants looked to their work. The stone garden raked in different patterns. With small bamboo fountains that acted as a see-saw of sorts but with water. The sound of them banging against the bigger rocks that were scattered around the garden filled the silence. Bard wiped his head with his forearm, "phew! We actually did it."

Finny admired the garden greatly with large eyes that gleamed. "Who would've thought that a dozen boxes of gravel could turn into such an amazing garden?" He mused looking throughout all out the garden carefully.

Sebastian spoke out to him, not affected by their achievement, "Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all. There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the master is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now."

* * *

"The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We are already have the makings of a top-notch staff." The man tried to speak business as him and the earl played one of the new games that he had obtained.

The earl, however, ignored him as he moved his piece across the board, "bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears 1 lose a turn." The man looked quite flustered as he was ignored of what he was here for in the first place.

He deflated slightly, but carried on trying to speak more on the factory and money, "right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labour force, it would-" He was interrupted by Ciel once again.

"Go on. It's your turn," he encouraged, giving a bored expression to his subject changes. The man felt like they were having two different conversations but considering the child's power he complied to his request abruptly.

"Oh, yes, I just spin this then," he said, spinning the hexagon. It landed on 5. "Okay, there. Five spaces." he said moving his five, wanting to bring the conversation back to his favour, "Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honour to help expand the Funtom Company…" He trailed off feeling more ignore than ever.

He looked up to the maid for help, who was also concentrated on the board game, her hair hiding one of her eyes. His eyes lingered on her more than necessary, which Ciel noticed so he spoke out to gain the man's attention, "Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?"

"Oh I see. Right, I move six," The Italian man became flustered as he had been caught and rolled one again.

He was about to move the six but was halted when the maid spoke, "You don't. You move three." She said as she pointed to the board innocently.

Mr Damiano looked at her confused, "what? but…" he wanted to question again.

"You lost a leg remember, if you recall. Now you only move half of the number of spaces," Rin pointed out, as he gave her a bewildered look, with slight disgust.

Ciel spoke, "Rin is correct."

The man laughed awkwardly, uncomfortable with the atmosphere and game, "oh my. This is a gruesome board-game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?" he questioned, making Ciel's face darken into a sadistic smirk.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, Sir, one can never get it back." He spat snatching the man's piece from his hand and moving it back three spaces, reading the board space, "your body is burnt by raging flames."

* * *

Sebastian walked into the kitchen to check up on the Chef, not trusting him alone for more than five minutes. He immediately questioned, "how is it going?" Peeking his head through the doorway then entering fully to see the chef finely cutting the charcoaled meat into thin slices.

"I'm doin' it like you said to. Is this really what you want?" He said looking up from his task of slicing.

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement, "yes, that looks excellent."

They were shocked when they heard the loud footsteps of the clumsy maid, not that either of them were not clumsy but the more clumsy one, who carried the many boxes that contained the set of tea cups. "Sebastian!" She screamed, "Found 'em!" Ignorant to her untied shoelaces, causing her to trip and fall as she ran down the corridor, dropping the boxes in the process, "Aah!"

In a flash Sebastian caught all the boxes in one hand stack them up in one hand, catching the maid falling into his chest and the other hand. He calculated the other box to land on his foot but was surprised when it didn't land. He looked passed the red-haired maid, to see the other clumsy maid catch the other box. She sighed after catching it and looked down to Mey-rin, "what have I told you Mey-rin? Please don't run in the Manor, we wouldn't want that pretty face tainted with something such as cuts and bruises."

The ex-sniper blushed at her comment and Sebastian holding her against him. Rin only said this since she enjoyed the reactions the red haired provided. She grabbed another box from Sebastian and walked into the kitchen, setting them down on the table. Sebastian was mightily impressed, proud of his decision in his choosing of her. He dropped Mey-rin and followed the girl into the kitchen setting his down on the table, directly in front of her. Leaning his body on hers, having thrust his pelvis on her ass, expectantly waiting for a reaction. He was however disappointed when she just walked away with her nose held high as she made her way to the the study. He thought about her lack of reaction and smirked. She was being defiant. That was too cute. He dismissed it for now, knowing that she still had a punishment later on.

He then turned to the servants and gave them a stern look, "These are the last items we needed for dinner. Splendid work, everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight," he said gravely.

The two male servants looked up at him wearily, "he said it twice…"

"ooh, that's serious."

* * *

Back in the drawing room, the earl and Italian guest we're still half way through their game as Rin stood behind Ciel also engrossed in the board game once more, from her little errand. They all heard a knock as Sebastian entered and bowed, "pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." He announced.

Mr Damiano turned to Sebastian instantly wanting to end this boring game almost as much as he wanted the money. "Oh, dining out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?" He urged further, desperately wanting to depart.

As he stood up, Ciel agreed, "very well, we'll finish the game later."

The man deflated slightly at this, really not wanting to continue, "oh, is there really any need to finish it? It's obvious I'm-a going to lose." He stated matter-of-factly, shrugging, obviously not disappointed that he would lose. Unfortunately, losing in real life, he would have a totally different attitude. This made Rin smirk at his haste.

Ciel argued, "I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." Not impressed by the man's disposition.

Mr Damiano didn't look impressed, resulting in him mumbling, "how childish." Ciel turned to glare at him, Rin also glaring for calling her master such names. He tried to recover by stuttering, "oh I...I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!" He complimented to recover from his previous comment.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the man, as did Rin but dismissed it and lead the two to the garden for dinner.

* * *

The lanterns around the table and garden flattered it all the more. The guest sat at one side of the long, clothed table as Ciel sat at the other. Sebastian, Mey-rin, and Rin stood on the path in the middle of the area. Sebastian announced the evenings menu, something that the pink haired maid wanted to do, "On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy."

Mr Damiano looked down as his dish was laid in front of him, with wide eyes, "a pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" He asked utterly confused at the strange, more like foreign, traditions.

"Yes," Sebastian answered softly, "but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!" He practically screamed with pride to add more a dramatic effect. Rin heard a light 'oh, donburi!' from Mr Damiano, overwhelmed by the butler's melodrama. She laughed at him quietly.

"This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know it was much appreciated." He finished as if truly grateful.

The servants who were 'discreetly' hidden, were seen by Rin, not only from the knowledge of the future scenes, but the fact that their camouflage was terrible and they were considerably loud. She silently laughed as she heard Finny praise Sebastian, "Now that's our Sebastian for you!"

Bard praised also, "he saved the day."

In addition to a quiet, "ho,ho,ho," from Tanaka.

Mr Damiano snapped out of his bewilderment from the dish and praised as well, "excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" He faked excitement. Rin pushed the cart towards the table next to the guest as Sebastian announced it, with Mey-rin holding the bottle. What no one noticed was when Mr Damiano pinched Rin's backside, making her eye's widen and jump slightly. She looked down to him, blushing and furious, but kept quiet as he winked and smirked at me. I made a disgusted face and returned back to Sebastian's side.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavour of soy sauce. Mey-rin," He said expectantly. He sighed, "now Mey-rin."

"Yes, sir!" She answered.

Sebastian came close to her ear, making Rin feel a slight twinge of jealousy, unknown to her, as sebastian whispered to her, "Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine." He demanded quietly.

"Of course. Yes, Sir!" She obliged. Then Rin's eyes widened as she remember what would happen when Mey-rin poured the wine, but she didn't say anything wanting to see Sebastian take the table-cloth away.

She then heard Bard speak to Finny from the bushes, she was surprise when Sebastian didn't do anything, she knew he could hear them. "Hey…" Bard said gaining Finny's attention.

"What?" He questioned.

"Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?" He asked as they all watched the maid spin to the table in a dazed manner. Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it. Don't look at me that way! She thought as she imagined his face so close to her's.

She became so distracted, that she spilt the wine over the tablecloth, the maid not showing any signs of stopping. "Ah!" Rin heard the male servants scream from the bush, her laughing at the spill. Sebastian looked down to the chuckling girl, narrowing his eyes at her, she knew this would happen, more of her revenge.

"Mey-rin, Stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?" Finny said.

Everyone watched as a drop was about to land on the guest, frozen in shock. Mr Damiano too ignorant and occupied with his food to notice as Sebastian skilfully pulled the tablecloth from under everything on top of it. Rin's eyes widened once more as she watched only the water slosh around, the only evidence that the tablecloth left. Mr Damiano looked up from his food and had a shocked look, almost scared, "oh? Where did the tablecloth-a go?" He questioned.

Ciel smirked as he carried on eating, "A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it."

Sebastian bowed, the tablecloth folded in his arms. Bard and Finny pulling an unconscious Mey-rin away by her arms and a still chuckling Rin trying to stifle her giggles by covering her mouth. "Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure," he assured.

The Italian still looked astonished and flustered, "Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired. And maid for that matter." He smirked slyly towards the maid, who stopped her giggles at his obscene comments.

The earl and butler glared towards him. However, the earl spoke on behalf of the butler, "Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants."

"My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Ciel looked up to Sebastian, not amused by his line but paid it no mind and carried on eating with a 'humph.'

Sebastian lent down to Rin's ear, "another punishment for not telling me about the wine, Miss Rin." She looked towards him with a slight glare but more fear since he sounded serious. She was about to speak but he was already tending to the guest.

* * *

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract…," the Italian man started sitting in consent of the meal, yet still focused on his conniving plan.

Ciel wouldn't have that, interrupting him, "before we discuss that, we must finish the game." He was only finding a distraction so he wouldn't have to give the man what he wanted. He moved forward slightly to inspect where they were up to in the game.

"Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing-a appointment, perhaps another ti…," he was about to reason, hastily but was again disrupted.

However, Ciel gave a malicious smirk looking darkly towards the Italian, "Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset." Picking up his piece to move once again, wanting to lengthen the games.

The man faltered at his sinister aura, but stood abruptly, "No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?" He asked hastily.

Sebastian then knocked on the door, walking in with a tea cart, "I've brought some tea for you and my lord. Rin is presently preparing the dessert, for tonight's dish we shall be serving Lemon Meringue Pie."

He watched as their guest walked through the doorway uncomfortably, "I'll be right back."

As the guest left, Sebastian poured and served the boy's tea. He sipped it calmly, "What is this? It smells terribly weak." He complained making a disgusted face looking down at his reflection in the brown liquid.

"Out of consideration for our guest, I bought some Italian tea," he explained, with a troublesome look.

"Italian?" He questioned, his expression becoming more appalled by the second.

Sebastian looked worrisome at his young master's distaste, "Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, master?" Watching the boy for his answer.

The earl only glared at his tea looking at his reflection once more, frowning, "No, it is not. I don't like it at all." The butler narrowed his eyes at his young master, knowing full well what to do.

Sebastian nodded, "I'll see to the dessert preparations."

"Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for it's courtesy," the boy smirking putting the tea down in disapproval, a hidden message in his every word, symbolism in every action.

"Yes, My Lord," the butler stated bowing before departing.

* * *

"I'm-a tired of-a babysitting this-a child earl," he spoke with disdain, putting a cigar in his mouth, clipping the end, then lighting it. A disgusting habit for a person. He heard the other person speak from the other end, "Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now." Grinning at his cunning plan. Hearing another response from the unidentified person before speaking himself, "The employees? Who cares about them? Ah...! Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it'll be easy. Please, he's only a child." He reassured the person.

Unaware of the eyes that stalked him, hidden beings within the darkness. Both equally quiet, getting ready to follow through with their plan, the maid more hesitant than the butler. The man walked through the many hallways baffled at the many twists and turns. He was utterly lost, feeling petrified at the feeling of being watched.

He moved to every room, opening each door of the different corridors to check the different rooms. He turned to look down the hallway to see a malevolent, ghost-like figure, a ghastly look upon it's unhealthy, white face. His eyes widened, "Ah…! Impossible… I'm seeing things." He said rubbing his eyes, his fear increasing so a point where a demon could smell.

He looked back to the position the figure once stood to find it empty. He carried on walking until he heard a voice similar to the Earl's, "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."

"Ah...No,that's ridiculous," he assured himself moving promptly back to the drawing room.

He checked every door, "Huh. Not here either." Another door. "Or here… This manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the drawing room." Walking down the hall, he saw the figure's face walking towards him, speaking to him.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."

"Ah… eh, Ah! St-stay, stay, stay away from me!" The man screaming, running down the hallway, his pleas echoing around the hallway in an unattractive way.

This caused the two male servants, a few hallways down, to stop their task of carrying the portrait to a new position. Very heavy for them to keep stopping. However, the younger of the two asked the older, "that's odd. Was that our guest I heard just now?"Looking around for indication of the guest, straining his ears.

The older disrupted this by complaining, "Hey! We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yellin' again!" The cigarette that hung naturally from his mouth still there.

"Right," the gardener agreed.

In the main hall, the red-haired maid stood with a mop and broom ready to clean. Suddenly, blushing from the reminiscence of the previous events. "Oh, how embarrassing! Oh, I really messed up this time! Oh, but at least I was able to get close to Sebastian!" She said aloud, daydreaming about the two as a couple, but halted herself flailing her arms around, unaware of the bucket that was in her hand, flung over to the stairs for anyone to trip on. "Oh, what a shameful day it all! What kind of lecherous maid am I?," she looked to her hand and noticed the missing bucket in confusion.

The guest in haste fell down the stairs, from running, by tripping over the bucket. He lay there in pain, holding his leg as it was twisted round in an unusual way. He panted lightly in pain and screamed, grabbing the maid's attention, "Ah..Ah!"

"You lose one turn," the voice of the white face spoke out to him. Making him terrified than he already was.

The maid ran to help as she looked upon him, " Ah, Sir, are you all right?" She asked. She saw his leg and recoiled, "Ah! His right leg... it's twisted round. What happened to it?" She looked down horrified at him.

Bard and Finny entered the room with the portrait. They stopped hearing Mey-rin's fear, asking, "hey, what's wrong?" He said calmly.

The Maid flailed slightly, "Our guest," she pointed to him. "Something's happened!"

The said man looked to to the portrait, his eyes widened in panic as the face appeared once again,"And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest." He screamed, standing up from the stairs and made his past the servants, limping in pain.

The servants started to call out to him, unsure of what to do, but knowledgeable enough to know that he shouldn't move, "Sir? Uh Sir? Come back." The maid spoke out timidly to his retreating form, only observing his departure.

The man crawled into the another room, where the kitchen and servants' quarters resided. At the end of the hall he saw the second maid of the Phantomhive household, casually leaning against the wall. She wore a Gothic dress, that showed off her legs from the mid-thigh downwards. The top showing a generous amount of cleavage. However, the was all ignored by the man as he looked at the black liquid that poured from her eyes, mouth and nose. She walked up to him, excruciatingly slow, and bent down to his level. She brushed her lips against his making the man recoil in fear instead of lust like he usually felt towards the maid.

"Miss...Rin…," He said hesitantly, but froze as the same black liquid poured in large amounts from her mouth. It had the colour of evil and the thickness of blood.

He crawled further down the hallway, coming in contact with the familiar butler's legs, who only looked down on him menacingly. "Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir? We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert." Smiling to the man on his knees. Mr Damiano crawled away from him, Sebastian effortlessly walking to catch up to him. "You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?"

Sebastian stayed behind, watching the man crawl away into the dark kitchen. He waited for the now clean maid as he turned to her, still blessed with an amused smirk on his face, "that was a great performance, Miss Rin." The maid looked away, feeling guilty. She didn't like being so...immoral. She was disturbed of his guilt when she was suddenly slammed into the wall, the butler pinning her arms against her body, pushing his flush against hers, "however, ever go that far with another man, even for such reasons as performance, then I will punish you further, Understood?" His eyes flashed pink, making the maid's eyes stare into his. She couldn't look away, in fear that it would be an act of defiance, but nodded, shrinking slightly. She didn't know why he cared, it meant nothing to her of what methods she used as long as it didn't go over the limits of losing her dignity.

He let go, his eyes returning to his original colour, pulling her into the kitchen. The man was tightly squished in the small oven. Hearing his faint confusion, "Damn, It's too dark. Is this a cupboard? Damn, these are really tight quarters. What's this…? Smells like sugar." The oven was suddenly lit by Sebastian as he opened the airing slot to check on the guest. Throughout this, Rin just watched silently, the guilt eating her from the inside out.

"What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?," Sebastian said.

You could hear the panic in Mr Damiano's voice, "The, the oven? Open up! Please, open the door!" He shouted banging on the door, trying to force it open.

Sebastian stood up, closing the airing slot, bringing his fingers to his chin in thought, "Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mince meat pie. There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty." Licking his lips then looking towards Rin.

She gulped and spoke out timidly, "I-Is this really necessary?"

Mr Damiano shouted out to Rin, hearing her voice, " Please, Miss Rin, let me out." Banging once more. She reached out to the handle, but her wrist was grabbed by Sebastian who glared at her action, bringing her closer to his form, wrapping his arm around her waist. Restricting her from any further action to help.

"Your body is burnt by raging flames."

The man was eventually let out his screams echoing out throughout the whole manor. His charcoaled form running away from the 'fun house.'

* * *

Rin returned back to her master's side, back in the drawing room. Both of the watching the man scream from the window. One had a contempt look, the other one of remorse. She then heard her master laugh at the man's shrieks, "Mamma Mia!"

"Humph, ha ha ha. What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter. Humph, What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust? I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again." He chided as he held his game piece.

Rin then went to sit on the seat that the guest had sat. Sighing with regret. "I still don't like your actions, or his death. You know my conscience, and yet you're still so wicked." She shrugged, "even if he did harass me, I still wouldn't wish death upon him."

Ciel abruptly slammed his piece down on the table and glared at the maid. "How did he harass you?" She looked towards him sensing his vehemence.

She actually felt like shying away from him but shrugged once again, "well, erm...He touched my...err...backside without my consent, but it doesn't matter any more...so…" she trailed off, feeling his rage only grow.

He stood and walked to the behind of her chair. She didn't like anyone behind her, she felt vulnerable at not being able to see the person. He lent down, to loom over her despite his natural height. "If anything like that happens to you again, tell me and I shall deal with them personally. I will not let my maid be tainted in such a way," He whispered dangerously in her ear, his lips grazing against the shell of her ear made her shiver.

He stood to his full height and exited the room to retire. Leaving the maid alone sitting and looking out of the window. Contemplating today's events and behaviours.

* * *

Author's note

Hey all, I'm back, I have over 600 views, I was so happy when I read that. Last chapter was painfully short, it was pathetic and I apologise but this one is very long to compensate so enjoy. This is the anime but I will be following the manga.

I appreciate those who followed and favourite and reviewed, you beautiful people. I'm in a good mood because I finished this chapter. It took me a while and I thought 'wow, this episode is long' Then I realised that their all the same length and I was like grrrr. But what can you do it passes the time for me.

enjoy, reviews are appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my Oc and her little mishaps that she causes to the plot.**

-C


	11. Chapter 11

The three people entered the shop, the three consisting of Sebastian, the butler; Ciel, his master; Rin, the maid of the two. Yes, two, as her punishments from Sebastian, she was to serve Sebastian as his own personal maid. This infuriated the girl, however the butler only thought of it as practice for her.

The shop owner heard the bell on the door ring, and stood with a smile like every employee should have towards his customers, "Welcome, _boy._" The maid smirked slightly, _strike one._ "On an errand for your father?" He questioned as the three walked in. This comment made Ciel glare at him, Sebastian narrowing his eyes, and Rin's smirk to widen, _strike two._

Sebastian removed his hat politely, putting his hand in front of Ciel as he was about to take action out of offence. "Excuse me," he smiled. "I have come to retrieve my _master's_ walking stick," exaggerating the 'master' as he pulled out his slip that contained the order.

The man took the slip, giving Sebastian the cane, speaking in understanding,"aah, yes. The owner of this stick. I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this." Ciel's glare darkened. Rin wanted to say strike three but she knew that wasn't the worst of what he would say. So she waited for him to continue, which he did, "I never considered it might be a child-" _Strike three._

He was suddenly disturbed when the cane was thrust into his face, a mere inch from injuring him severely. It left him shaking as Sebastian held the cane so close to his face, with wide eyes, gasping quietly. Still shaking in fear as the butler 'complimented' his work, "why, I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick."

Ciel stared walking out, satisfied with his butler, his maid following. Sebastian threw the bag of money on the counter, "please keep the change." Rin wasn't surprised after Sebastian's abuse towards the man, but still couldn't help but giggle anyway.

Ciel walked down the street, his butler and maid following, with his head held high despite how annoyed he was, "really." Using the new cane he recently purchased, "Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain. I had to get a new stick because of it." Huffing at the little effort required.

The butler only smiled and agreed, "Indeed. You have my apologies, Sir."

Rin only giggled, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, "why you need a walking stick is beyond me. You're not even crippled, or do you thinking it makes you look taller than you actually are." She smirked slyly at him, Sebastian laughing silently. However, the returned to a stoic expression as their Master glared at them, more so than the shopkeeper.

However, Ciel still verbally argued with her, unlike with Sebastian, in a friendly manner. "Why you need to come with us is beyond me. You're someone who is capable of looking after themselves."

* * *

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, bring me," the maid whined as she knelt at Ciel's seated form as he finished his tea and breakfast. She was at the moment begging on her knees for them to take her on their errand. When Sebastian told her that they would be retrieving Ciel's new walking stick, she froze.

Leading her to now beg. Begging for mercy. She did not want to run into the future guest of the Phantomhive's, because then she'd have to give that person the Phantomhive hospitality. Not with her coloured hair. She would never be able to escape the clutches of that guest, forever playing dress up. She shivered.

She seemed to whine more until Ciel sighed in agitation, "fine, you may accompany us. I don't know why you are so eager to, it's as if you fear staying here."

She squealed and brought her hands together to her chest, her eyes looking into his with admiration and gratitude, one could probably see the sparkles. She hugged Ciel, rubbing her face to his, "oh! Thank you,Thank you, Thank you." She repeated constantly, unaware of the blushing Ciel for the contact.

* * *

Rin shivered as she mumbled something that confused the two greatly, "well I can't look after myself when _that_ guest is there." Both were bewildered by her comment, both hearing it, but disregarded it otherwise. They thought that half the things that came out of the maid's mouth was useless.

Sebastian, however, continued to tease his poor master, "though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go to all this trouble." He mocked his master. Ciel became angry once again as Rin giggle as the correct statement, and he didn't liked to be embarrassed in front of Rin.

A child who looked through a shop window belonging to Funtom, caught the attention of the three. His beaming smile and innocent eyes was fixated on a toy bunny, " Look Mama! It's the 'Funtom' bitter rabbit! And it's a new one!"

The child however was dragged away from the window as the mother chided him, "come along…," bringing her child away. "I just bought you some sweets, didn't I?"

Now Rin remembered, _The Funtom corporation. With strong and financial support from the wealthy and petite bourgeoisie alike, and thanks to it's bold business expansion practices, Funtom is Great Britain's leading confection and toy manufacturer. With never-before-seen, novel product concepts, it has achieved rapid growth in just under three years. When Ciel obtained Sebastian. _Was her ending thought.

Sebastian was more amused on the progress of Funtom, _you see it's name here and there in greater London every day. No one would guess...that the head of the company is among the children who love it's toys. _He then spoke out to his two companions, "Now then, young master. Let us return to the manor with haste." He said, opening the door for the two.

* * *

Back at the manor, the gardener stood in front of a broken tree, blubbering as he flailed at his failure. "Ah! I've gone and done it again! And after I got scolded just yesterday for breaking the young master's stick," remembering the butler's 'harsh' words of scold. Sebastian in a demon form.

Finny, you have absurd strength. So I am always telling you to be careful, am I not?

He started to tear up at the thought of being yelled at again, " Mister Sebastian will yell at me again!" He lifter his head back, weeping all the more, thinking of the consequences that scolding would cause. "I promised the young master that we would watch 'The Wild Earl VIII' together today!" Imagining the earl, internally asking for the fictional characters help. "If I'm being scolded, I won't be able to wa-" the boy stopped his wailing as he heard the sound of a horse, _Earl…_

The boy turned to look at the assumed 'wild earl' with enthusiasm, "C-Could it be!? Maybe it's the Wild Earl-" He started with exuberance, but was suddenly halted by the pair of arms that grabbed his shirt, kidnapping him from his position. He screamed the entire time.

The carriage arrived, as the two exited with Sebastian helping them both down, Rin declining his offer of course finding it fun to jump. However, she faltered at remembering why she avoided the manor in the first place, making her fall. Impact never came when Sebastian caught her by the waist with him smirking down on her. The contact between the two made Ciel narrow his eyes. Rin picked herself up and blushed, but then became hectic. "S-Sebastian, w-where is my wig? P-please retrieve it before I-I enter."

Sebastian looked down confused, but smirked at her discomfort, "If I remember correctly, you are _my _maid, for _your_ punishment." She hid behind the tall demon as he opened the door for Ciel. "We have arrived home, Young master. I will have tea prepared right away." He turned to Ciel bewildered when he gasp and gave a horrified stare at his mansion, like he didn't want to enter. He saw from the corner of his eyes, Rin cowering in fear behind him, grabbing his tailcoat closely. Not that he minded the contact. "Is there something wro-" He began to ask as he peered through the door.

He froze in horror at the foyer of the mansion. It had pink ribbons attached to the banisters and everything seemed to sparkle. There were toy bunnies scattered in various places of the room as well as heart balloons attached to the walls. But, the main thing was it was all to..._pink._ Not Rin hair pink, where it was quite a serene pink, pure pink.

Sebastian's expression became depressed as he looked around the manor he had perfected over the years, the maid still clinging to his form, shivering. She didn't like pink, she didn't even like her hair because of it. "What on earth-" Sebastian started.

Ciel stood there still frozen, "my manor…"

Sebastian carried on still staring in astonishment, "has happened in here…"

Ciel was _still_ frozen in shock, not having the will to move, "my manor…"

They were interrupted of their moments of shock when they heard the wailing of the servants, who tackled Sebastian's legs, "MISTER SEBASTIAAN!" The three of them stood there, making Sebastian's eye twitch at their costumes. Bard attire consisted of a blue bonnet and bib, like a baby that made him sparkle despite his gloomy demeanor. Finny stood in a pair of bunny paw gloves and ears on his head, looking more depressed than Finny should. Mey-rin wore her usual maid attire, only taking advantage of the opportunity to tackle Sebastian.

"What is going on?," he asked as bunny ears and bonnets were shoved in his face. "Rather...Why are you two dressed like that?" Beyond the point of understanding.

The two males in costumes did not look like happy bunnies (pun intended). Bard stuck out his thumb, "ask that crazy girl!"

Looking towards the door, Ciel questioned, "crazy girl…?" They hesitantly walked towards the door, peering through the opening they created. They bluntly stared as they heard a high pitched voice, definitely a female, speaking to someone with her own delight.

"This ribbon looks good on you but this rose looks good on you too! I can't make up my mind!" She said to herself cheerfully. The image they saw petrified them as they watched the blonde girl dress up the steward, Tanaka. "But this one definitely looks the best! It's really cute! You look just like Marie Antoinette." Tanaka sat there with ringlets similar to the way the girl wore it, thinking about the girl's comment, _do I?_

Rin was about to walk away and hide in her room, away from that...thing. However, she was halted when Sebastian picked her up by the collar, her crawling form being lifted to it's full height next to him. If he was to suffer then so was she, this is what she was talking about earlier. They watched as the girl turned and spotted Ciel, she screamed in joy and rapidly made her way towards him at the doorway.

She tackled him into a hug, screaming into his ear, " Ciiiieeel! I missed yooouuu sooo!"

He was quite shocked at this approach, Rin recoiling away from the girl hiding her hair. "Elizabeth!" He shouted speechless, not registering what was happening.

"Come on! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzie!" She said squeezing him tighter. Rubbing her face rapidly against him. Rin was too busy to notice as she was still trying to plan her escape from the she-devil. "AAAHN! You're sooo cuuute as always."

Sebastian held back a chuckle and he cleared his throat trying to get her attention, "Miss Elizabeth"

The girl, Elizabeth, retracted from Ciel's hug, turning to Sebastian with a bow. "Why...Good day Sebastian." Ciel panting slightly from the aggressive gesture of affection, trying to recompose himself.

"I've brought a present for you too!" She said excitedly, practically seeing the sparkles radiate from her form.

"eh?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly, smiling kindly. However, the next thing he knew a pink bonnet was placed on his head. Leaving the servants to try and stifle their laughs at the image of him with the pink thing attached to his head. "There you go!" Rin, however, burst out laughing at how frilly and flowery is was. This made the blonde's attention fixate on her. The girl froze as Elizabeth looked at her, "oh? I don't we've met before, are you the new maid I've been told about?"

Elizabeth then froze, her eyes widening. "Your hair…" She trailed off as Rin took a step back, only bumping into the butler who smirked down at her as she looked up. Elizabeth squealed loudly and sprinted to the maid, screaming as she was squished into her chest, the blonde stroking her hair and spinning her round like an unfortunate pet. "IT'S PINK! IT'S SOOO CUUUTE!"

"S-seb-Bas-s-st-tian! H-help m-me!" I tried reaching out to him pouting as the four servants gave me a pitied look. The evil butler only smirked at my struggling and brought a hand to his chin in thought, being fucking slow on purpose, contemplating whether he should help me or not.

He hummed in thought as I was losing breath, "Maybe. Say 'please'." He said with a shit-eating grin, spiting me.

I choked out, "p-p-please!"

He cleared his throat to grab Elizabeth's attention and bowed to her form when she stopped spinning, but I was still in her hug of 'affection'. "I am exceedingly...grateful...for your kindness for someone such as myself."

Lizzie immediately let go of the hacking maid and came to Sebastian with another beaming smile that even the blind could see, "don't mention it!"

Throughout all of this attack Ciel was curled up in his corner of woe, shivering at his misfortune. However, he regained his composure, shakily elevating to a standing position. His little corner was then filled with the maid and butler who had also suffered the wrath of the adolescent girl. Ciel cleared his throat as well, seemingly the only way to catch her attention, "by the way, Lizzie, why are you here? Where is your mother?"

Elizabeth rushed to Ciel, nuzzling into him again, answering his question, "I wanted to see you, so I came here without telling her!"

Ciel, now adapted to the contact, stuttered a bit, "What?! What were you thinking…?!"

Whilst Ciel was occupied with Elizabeth's propensity for cute things and affection, Bard tried to casually whisper to the now composed Sebastian, not wanting to be caught by the girl again. "Hey…," coming closer to Sebastian, "who's that girl?" He asked, pointing towards her.

"ahh. Miss Elizabeth is the young master's...Betrothed," He stated bluntly. The servants became hectic at the thought of their young master getting married. However, Ciel only glanced at Rin to see her reaction. She still sat in her corner of woe but twitched slightly from the statement, something the master and butler pair noticed.

They didn't expect for her to recompose herself, with a stoic face as she explained to the servants, "many British aristocrats are betrothed from birth. The young master, the Earl Phantomhive, is no exception. He too has a fiancée. An aristocrat's wife must be of Noble birth as well. And Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of a Marquess." This depressed her for some reason but dismiss it, looking towards Lizzie's gleaming smile.

Ciel sensed her slight depression and couldn't help but feel smug that she might've cared. He was snapped of this thought when he spoke to Elizabeth again, " Your mother must be worried if you came here without informing her." He was cut off when his fiancée grabbed him by the back of his coat and started dragging him away, "S-Sebastian."

"Cieeeeel! Come over here!" She giggled, hauling him away from the room. " Look, look! I've made the salon cute too!" She seemed to...radiate happiness. Rin and Sebastian followed the two into the salon. Rin looked as enthusiastic as Ciel did. Not very.

_My manor, it's…_Not able to finish the sentence, truly loss of words. However, Rin seemed to openly comment, "lovely." It was quite monotone, not wanting to reveal any sarcasm or passion. She really didn't want to be rude, how could she to such a cute little girl, given she was only 3 or 4 years younger.

"Isn't it?" She said, her fervour of cute things only increasing. She suddenly had a face of enlightenment, "oh! I know!" She said bringing her hands together, sparkling. "Saaay, Ciel? Since the salon is all lovely now, let's have a dance party today! My fiancée will escort me, and together, we'll dance the night away! Hey, and Sebastian can escort Miss Rin!" She squeaked as she daydreamed about the couple dancing.

"It's just Rin," the maid corrected sheepishly, still not wanting to be brought into another hug. Ciel didn't look happy at the mention of the maid being escorted by the butler, but said nothing because he was going to disagree with celebrations.

He twitched slightly at the thought, "wh-?" A face of disgust.

Sebastian who was still in the background, with the bonnet still on, spoke, "a dance, is it?"

She grasped Ciel's hands in hers and a smiled brightly at him, "make sure you wear the clothes I chose for you, Ciel! They'll look really cute on you!" Ciel looked slightly distressed, while Rin just thought does she know any other adjective other than cute? Is she always this loud?

"Hey I never said I-d…," he tried to protest, waving his hands in front of him in objection.

"Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out. It'll be like a dream come true! I have to dress up and look my most stylish too!" Day-dreaming even more, her hands still entwined.

Ciel put his hand out for her to stop, or even slow down. While Sebastian restrained him, "listen up when people are talking to you…" Obviously not getting anywhere, "Hey! Listen to me!" He shouted over her, trying to gain her attention. The girl ignore his developing indignation and ran towards the unsuspecting, pink haired maid.

"Come with me! You can help me dress, and we can find something cute to wear for you too!" She said grabbing the maid's hand as she ran away with her. Rin internally screamed as she reached for Sebastian.

Spluttering for the butler's help, "b-b-but, S-seb-" She was disrupted when the door was slammed behind her after being choked away. The servants wanted to help, but didn't want to become the victims. Sebastian found it amusing, and Ciel only pitied her, but didn't have the courage to do anything.

* * *

Ciel sat with his head against the desk, internally murdering himself. He was beyond exhausted, sweating slightly at the effort made. As Sebastian served the master his tea, he tried to reason with him. "Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of the Midford Marquessate, the family into which Lady Francis, the younger sister of the previous head of this family, married. There is nothing to be done. You cannot brusquely turn your fiancée away." Secretly thinking of the more selfish reasons of why he was marrying her and just let her have her way, Their rank in the peerage is higher, not to mention their wealth.

Ciel sat up with a sigh, leaning his elbow on the table, resting his head against his closed fist. "I didn't _want_ to become her fiancée. I was _forced_ to." He argued, already bored with the situation.

Setting Ciel's tea down, he spoke once more, "regardless, the best course for today would be to acquiesce to her fancy, and then ask her to leave. After all, you have yet you finish playing that game," he reminded.

"Exactly, so just stuff some food in that mouth of hers and send her on her way. I have no time to deal with little girl's whims." Sipping his tea with a blank face. Sebastian was about to speak when they were interrupted by the slam of a door. They both looked to the intrusion to see a disordered Rin. She was panting heavily, slamming the door behind her she grabbed a random lamp and barricaded the door, failing to do so in a hectic episode. Looking around suspiciously, the two males looked at her attire. The once neat and flawless maid uniform that covered her knees had ripped from one thigh all the way down to her other leg's shin. Her puffed up sleeves that were once long, where now short with only the puffs that had slid down her shoulders, making her look like a very provocative prostitute.

Still panting slightly, she shuddered as she spoke, "t-that girl…" Pausing to try and find the right words, "is beyond demon, the strength she possesses...is… insane!" Trying to catch her breath, leaning against the door for assistance to try and keep herself up.

The two looked confused until Sebastian laughed, more like scoffing at my suffering. Ignoring her and turning back to Ciel, "but Miss Elizabeth wishes to dance with you." Looking towards Rin, evidence of the consequences of disobeying his fiancée.

"I'm really feeling the love. Thank you for your concern," she said rolling her eyes. Feeling even more depressed at their lack of kindness. Sebastian was again disrupted by a knock on the door, I think there is a pattern coming on, as Elizabeth walked in.

Rin bristled and grimaced at the girl's voice. _What?! Elizabeth shouldn't even be here. This is where Sebastian teaches Ciel to dance without interrupti-Oh, my fault._ "Sorry to disturb you, Ciel, but have you seen Miss- Oh! Their you are, I was wondering where you ran off. I thought you were going to serve Ciel his tea?" She tilted her head to the left in uncertainty.

Rin looked between the girl and Sebastian nervously. Pleading for help from Sebastian with her eyes, he only held an amused glint, but didn't smirk out of courtesy. Rin looked back to Elizabeth apprehensively, "w-well, you see, I was about to when Sebastian told me he had already started to serve it. So, I followed in case he spilt it, you know how incompetent Sebastian can be in front of unknown guests."

Sebastian glared at me, _vengeance of not helping me, **twice!**_ Ciel chuckled slightly at her insult that he knew was a blow to his not only male ego but his butler's male ego, something that Sebastian thinks highly of. Elizabeth looked a bit abashed, "I've never known Sebastian to be incompetent ever." She suddenly winked at me with a sly smile, "you must spend a lot of time with him to know such little details about him." Rin's confidence immediately dropped, and it was the Earl's turn to glare whilst the butler outwardly smirked. Much to Rin's displeasure she was pulled out of the room once again, screaming from behind her running form, "see you at the dance Ciel. Be sure to wear everything I chose."

The door was shut as Sebastian turned to Ciel to carry on the conversation to see his aura become darker and his head down. "Young Master-" he started.

"You're not that close to her, and you never will be."

To say Sebastian was surprised was an understatement. He never thought he'd see the day that Ciel Phantomhive was jealous of him. He was going to retort with a snide comment, he even considered telling him the truth about Rin, but held back finding it the more entertaining option. Also, he needed to get back to the matter at hand.

"Young Master, I have never seen you do so myself, but you do know how to dance, sir?" Changing the subject, Ciel's aura lightened a shade, but swivelled his chair around, not answering the question. Sebastian took that as a 'no.' Sebastian let out a sigh of disappointment, "haah, I see." He started to cut the cake and hand it over. "That would explain why you're such a wallflower even when invited to parties."

Making Ciel sweat more in realisation, but disregarded his lack of social life. "I'm busy with my work. I haven't time to waste on such sport…"

His chair was spun round to face the butler, the cake was shoved in the boy's face. The boy went pale at the sudden attack as Sebastian lectured him, "I beg to differ, Young Master. Social dancing is called 'social' for a reason. It is a necessary skill for balls and banquets." The butler's face darkened as he informed further, bringing his face uncomfortably close to Ciel's,"a gentlemen of aristocracy must be able to dance. For if you were to refuse the daughter of a business acquaintance a dance, Young Master's reputation in social circles would plummet."

Ciel sighed in defeat and sat back in his chair, relaxing and trying to get away from his butler's face. "All right, fine! I'll just have to do it then. Call for a tutor, like Madam Bright or Madam Rodkin." He ordered.

Sebastian stood straight once more, his pocket watch still in hand open. Already planning the dance, "we do not have the time to enlist one of the Madames as your dance instructor, Sir. A pretence of skill is enough for today, so let us have you master the waltz, a basic ballroom dance."

Ciel looked quite doubtful at this, unsure of who would teach him, "who would you have teach me then? Any way you look at it, the residents here are out of the question…" Suddenly, picturing the three servants asking if the Waltz is 'yummy', and Rin falling all over herself from just walking to him. Becoming even more dubious to the situation.

With a snap of his pocketing watch, Sebastian put his hand over his heart. Fake smiling warmly, "not to worry, Sir. Brazen though it may be of me, please allow me to teach you to dance."

Ciel bristled as he grabbed his fork tighter, "don't be ridiculous! I can't dance with a tall fellow like you. You can't dance the Waltz anyway…" He presumed, his reluctance intensifying.

Sebastian pointed his gloved finger towards the boy for his fallacy. "Permit me to teach you the Viennese Waltz, as I have often visited the schönbrunn palace in the past." Smirking, he brought his hand out in front of him as an offering, "will you not grant me this dance, My Lord."

He grabbed Ciel's sweaty hand in his own gloved one, placing it on his waist like a true gentleman, "are you ready, Sir? The first step is from the heel. Please hold the lady's back firmly." He informed, allowing him to tighten his hand. "When the music plays, begin with your left foot…" Leading for the butler's foot crushed under Ciel's stomping one. "Next is the natural turn…," Shakily following through in what was assumed a turn. "Slide your foot forward…," resulting in a kick to the shins. Sebastian thought this was purposely done, however looking down to the boy's face was a different matter.

He sighed slightly at his failure. "Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired. How very catastrophic, Young Master. You must not hang from me (the lady)so." He reprimanded, looming over Ciel more in an intimidating way. Sighing with what was assumed a pout that would make any lady (and some men) swoon.

"You're too tall!" He shouted in anger at being castigated, "Ladies don't come in such monstrous heights."

They immediately turned their heads as the door opened once more, being the third interruption. It was a more sharp Rin, her torn uniform had been replaced with a new one, her matted hair had been brushed. Her demeanour had become beyond the line of depressed, she couldn't even see that line, that line was a dot to her. "Gee, finally, I thought she'd nev-," she suddenly stopped seeing the two, bodies against each other with Sebastian looking at Ciel with a crest fallen pout.

Her eyes widened at her intrusion, "err...I-I'm sorry," bowing her head. She turned on her heel to exit but came back to them and nodded, pointing at Sebastian. "D-Don't break the boy...sorry," she announced before slamming the door shut, blushing like crazy. Stalking down the hallway, she suddenly stopped halfway down the corridor. "Wait...that was the scene where Sebastian teaches...ooh…" She looked up in thought then giggled. "I'm such a Yaoi fan at heart, but I should get my head out of the gutter." She carried on walking to find something to do as she muttered about how Kuroshitsuji was supposed to originally be a Shonen-ai.

Back in the study, Ciel was blushing like mad. As he was about to chase after his confused maid, he was pulled back by his butler. The butler didn't seem affected and made a mental note this his little pet liked that sort of thing. Ciel looked up at him, about to protest until Sebastian spoke. "Listen, Young Master." Trying to bring his attention back the lesson, hopefully not disrupted for a fourth time. "It is said that 'Social dancing begins and ends with the Waltz.' You must dance formally and with elegance." He informed strictly.

"In any case…," He spoke taking his hand from Ciel's as he brought it up to the boy's face. "You must first address your gloomy demeanour, Sir." Pulling at his cheek, which presumably hurt. "You do not wish to be rude to the lady. Please pretend you are having fun...at the very least," he pleaded, struggling to pulled his lips into a smile. "All right, give us a joyful smile," giving his own as an example, pulling at his face more.

His hands were suddenly slapped away, "unhand me!" Ciel demanded, putting his arm in front of his face for protection. "I-I've long forgotten how to smile, joyfully," fiddling and looking down to his ring in sadness.

Sebastian gave a look that almost seemed like disbelief at the statement only uttering, "Young Master."

* * *

"You see, I think Ciel looks best in blue! When I was out shopping in London, I fell in love at first sight with the clothes I brought for him," spoke Elizabeth as Mey-rin adjusted her dress for the dance. Elizabeth informing her of her visit, Mey-rin only half paying attention. "Oh, I know!" Suddenly having an idea, turning to face the maid. "Why don't you attend the party, too? I'll make you look cute. Let's take off those glasses first." About to reach out for them.

Mey-rin immediately looked up, "b-but um…" She begun to protest. "I-I am terribly farsighted, Miss. I can see nary a thing without my glasses!" Struggling further, holding onto her glasses to restrict them from being taken.

"If you can see far away then that'll do fine!" She assured.

She was disrupted when the voice of her fiancée, "That's enough." He commanded. There Ciel stood at the bottom of the stairs in his blue outfit that Elizabeth had picked out. He had a small blue top hat. A royal blue jacket that ruffle slightly at the back, extending further down his legs in the usual Victorian fashion. Sebastian in his usual attire, holding the earl's cane.

Elizabeth turned to face him, seeing Ciel in her selected outfit, "Ciel!" She sprinted towards him, grabbing his hands and spinning him in circles with monstrous strength. "You're so cute! I knew I was right!" She brought her hand to present the others to him also, "look, look! Everyone's turned cute! I'm having them attend the party too!"

All the while, I stood behind the door, peeking through the open crack. I refused to show myself in such an outfit. I looked towards the three of them as theirs were as bad as mine. My favourite dressed up servant was Bard who currently adorned a school girl uniform, accompanied by a blond curly wig. He looked like one of my 'friends' at the school.

I then heard Ciel ask, "where's Miss Rin?" Shit! Run.

I then heard Elizabeth's high pitched voice, "oh! She's just behind that door. Rin! Come on out, Please. You look adorable!" At least she used another adjective other than cute.

"No, I refuse!" I shouted from the other side of the door.

I heard footsteps come closer to the door a dark aura following it. The door opened as I hid from the eyes of the others. Her gloom engulfing me as she grabbed my hands to pull me into the room. I held the door frame as she wrapped her arms around my waist to pull me. "Get...in...here...Now!"

She dragged me over in the middle of the room. I wore a large black top hat, a white, built in corset shirt. A red jacket the was similar to Ciel's with black shorts. I thought that shorts like this would be inappropriate in this time but here I am. I wore thigh leather boots that made me look like a slut, the high heels only reassuring the theory. I sort of looked like someone from a circus, a slutty one. I was like a red-jacket Alois!

"See you look fine!" I didn't. I was blushing at my indecency as Sebastian smirked staring and Ciel also blushed. His blushed instantly died as his hand was grabbed by Lizzie's. I walked over to Sebastian whose smirk only widened.

I noticed this and whispered, "I still have the photo of you in a pink bonnet," It was true. I had it on my phone from before I even came here. He glared at me as he was about to make a threat, but I interrupted, "it's on my phone, it can never be deleted. And, if you break my Phone, I'll delete you."

I then turned ignoring his smug look as Lizzie scolded Ciel, "What's this?" She brought his hand in front of his face. "Ciel! Where is the ring I got you! The cute one that matched your clothes!" Her face becoming overshadowed. More intimidating than a little girl's face should be. She's sort of scarring me. I whimpered remembering her dress up session with Elizabeth.

"Huh? What ring?" Ciel question, cautiously. Ciel took his hand away from hers, "this ring is just fine."

Lizzie pouted at this, crying hysterically at his dispute. Pointing at him (quite rudely might I add), angrily shouted at him, "I think not! I've made you all cute! But that Ring isn't cute at all!" She growled. "So, you don't want to wear the one I bought you! You're so mean!" She wailed loudly, flailing her arms then bringing them to wipe her eyes. Throughout all this the servants and I only watched from the sidelines.

Ciel sighed, "haah. That's not it. This ring is…," he started. Elizabeth had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She suddenly grabbed the ring from his thumb, "there!"

Lizzie waved it around in the air, carelessly, it made me want to reach out and snatch the precious heirloom from her. She laughed gleefully, "Got it! See, this ring is much too big for you!" Looking through it, holding it to her face. I felt the increasing anger from Ciel, Sebastian and I just watching it play out. "The one I chose for you is just the righ-."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Ciel interrupted her, his rage becoming verbal. I pitied Elizabeth since Ciel rarely became angry and she got the brunt of it, _I know what happens so… but still…_ We all flinched at Ciel's risen voice. Turning to look at the fuming Earl.

Ciel held out his hand, frowning at the girl, "give it back this instant...Elizabeth!" His glare deepening as his eyes lingered on her form.

Elizabeth's eyes teared up a bit, her expression a heartbroken one. "W-Why are you so angry? I...was...just," her voice shrinking into a timid pitch. "What is it…?" Her hand clenching around the small piece of jewellery, "I was only trying to make you look cute!" Her volume slowly increasing until she was screaming, "So, how come you're so angry?! You're mean!"

She lifted her hand, as I could only stand and stare. Not matter how much I predicted this, I still couldn't bring myself to move. "I hate this ring!" She blared, bringing her hand down, throwing it against the floor. Shattering the diamond and breaking the ring. Ciel's eyes widened, his scowl at it's worse as he pushed forward lifting his arm to slap her. In all those fanfictions where everything happened in slow motion, well no it happen at normal pace. I rushed in front of Elizabeth with my arms out-stretched as a form of protection. The next thing I knew I felt a sharp stinging pain in my cheek. It hurt more than I thought Ciel could do so much damage. I had been in worse pain.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist to calm him down. _Why he couldn't have done that before Ciel slapped me._ Elizabeth was crying into my shoulder as I gently hugged her, rubbing her back. No matter how inappropriate it was for a servant. Ciel's erratic breathing had calmed at Sebastian handed Ciel the cane, "Young Master."

"Young Master," Sebastian repeated. Sweat glistened down Ciel's face. Ciel's eyes widened as he looked down to the crying Elizabeth, guilt flashed in his eyes as he saw the red hand mark on my face. I mark surprisingly easy. "You have forgotten this walking stick of yours that we just had made."

Ciel looked down at the smashed ring, melancholy casting over his expression. "Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth. That ring is very important for my Master." Sebastian informed as he bowed putting his hand on his heart, politely facing the sobbing Elizabeth still in my arms. "It is the one ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. Please forgive my Master's discourtesy."

Elizabeth let go of me, wiping her tears away only for more to spill out, and looking to the bowing Sebastian. "Eh? I-It was… such a p-precious ring… a-and I…" Ciel bent down to pick it up remains of his ring. He walked away from them. "O-oh, Ciel…I'm-" She stopped as Ciel through the remains out the window.

Sebastian's, Elizabeth's, and my eyes widened. "Wh-?" Elizabeth ran up to the window, placing her hands on the window to look out for it. "Ciel?!How could you?!"

Ciel came back to them, "I don't care...It was just an old ring." He spoke, heedlessly. "Whether I wear that ring or not. I, 'Ciel Phantomhive' am the head of the Phantomhive family." He claimed, standing tall with pride. Sebastian's eyes widened at his prey's strength. Even the servants were amazed at their Young Master's fortitude. Ciel glanced towards me, swiftly catching his eye before he turned to Elizabeth, sighing. "What's with your face?" I always thought that line was quite impolite.

Elizabeth's face had multiple tears sliding down her face. Her eye's were puff up and her cheeks and nose were swollen and red. Sniffling as mucus dribbled from her nose, "be-cause," her words came out shaky as she tried to explain.

Ciel sighed again, tilting his head at her. He reached into his inside top pocket and started to pull out a handkerchief. "That face is a fright. Can you even call yourself a lady?" He spoke lightly to try and calm her as he wiped her face. "I don't want to ask you to dance when you're looking like that." Elizabeth held the handkerchief to her face as she looked at Ciel. He smiled as he held his hand out towards her. "The rule of a ball is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. Is that not so, My Lady?"

She put her hand in hers as she spoke, "yes." Ciel looked at the contact then looked at me. I only smiled at him as encouragement, not sure of what else to do when he looked to me.

Sebastian and the other servants smiled at the couple. Elizabeth laughed as she danced with a smiling Ciel. "It...truly is like a dream come true!" Finny danced happily with Tanaka. Whilst Bard refused a dance with Mey-rin who was daydreaming about dancing with Sebastian. Sebastian on the stairs playing the violin. I just stood with the other servants watching, humming happily with the song. It suddenly stopped as Sebastian held out his hand to me with his devilishly handsome smirk.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" I looked up at him, almost innocently.

I stuttered at his open hand, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Well...I can't…I don't know how to…," he grabbed my hand leading me into the dance floor.

He brought his mouth near my ear and whispered discreetly, "just follow my lead, Rin." The way my name rolled off his tongue was like a melody. He said it so sensually that it made me shiver. He started to lead me around the room as he smirked at my reaction. I was struggling to keep up at first...and still couldn't dance gracefully. I was worse than Ciel, every move I made was shaking as I kept repeating apologises. Sebastian only chuckled, "It is fine, Miss Rin. However, your dancing is on par with Young Master's."

I giggled because I know it was true. I felt a dark stare on my back and I was suddenly flung out of Sebastian's hands into Ciel's, his smirk widened at the glaring butler who took Lizzie. "You really are as bad as me." I huffed but smiled at him. I shook my head as I concentrated on the steps. Ciel was smaller than me by a few inches, so I found dancing with him slightly easier.

"Don't intrude on my dance with Sebastian, to only insult me with you," I chuckled at his guilty face. He then gasped quietly, he brought his hand to my cheek. I didn't notice it was swollen. I really do mark easily.

"I apologise for hitting you, I shouldn't have struck you so." He looked down with remorse. I lifted his chin to look at me.

"You should look your partner in the eye when dancing with them. It's quite rude not to." Smiling warmly at him. The smile was a way of saying 'that is was all right.' He looked surprised at first but smiled a genuine grin as we tried to dance with little to no skill. Unbeknownst of the two pairs of envious eyes, dancing across from them.

Elizabeth looked up at Sebastian sheepishly, not wanting to be rude, "d-do you think that we should swap back now?" She asked as politely as she could. Sebastian only nodded as they alternated partners once more. Sebastian grinned at the scowling Ciel, the butler making a smile motion to remind him. I told Sebastian I had had enough and went to go speak to the other servants as they truly did dance the night away.

* * *

"Did you call my Aunt?" Asked Ciel who was currently having his shirt buttoned up by his faithful butler.

"Yes, Sir. They will send someone for her in the morning." He informed.

Ciel leaned back slightly, sighing. "Geez...I wasted an entire day." The boy complained as the butler finished dressing him.

"Is that so? You seemed to be rather enjoying yourself, Sir?" The butler smirked at his master.

"Don't be a fool-" He went to play with his ring but stopped as he realised it wasn't there. "ah…" He sighed disappointedly.

Sebastian stood to his full height, "now which of us would you call the fool?" He asked looking down on the great Earl. "This ring is important to you, is it not?" Ciel looked at him wondering if the question was mocking him or the butler was. The butler grabbed the boy's hands in his, "Yet you pretended not to care in front of Miss Elizabeth…"

He removed his hand from the Earl's were the ring appeared. Ciel's eyes widened as he looked down to what was the once broken ring in disbelief. "This is-!?" He said, making his scepticism verbal. Sebastian only smiled up at him.

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this." The butler still on his knee looked up to his master. "This ring belongs on your finger. Please take care of it."

Ciel narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the butler and the ring, "you're right. This ring has seen the demise of it's masters many times. My grandfather's. My fathers,...and without fail this ring will bear witness to my death as well." He proclaimed as his head was lifted up by Sebastian's gloved hand. His eye patch being removed as he gazed at the ring. "It has heard the final agony of every family head. When I close my eyes, I can hear their screams." He put his hands up to his head, bringing his legs to his chest on the bed into a foetal position. "...Maybe, I wouldn't hear them any more if I threw the ring away, or so I thought. But, that was foolish of me."

Sebastian helped Ciel under the covers and tucked him in, "oh dear, the moon is already this high. Please get to sleep now, lest your health be affected, Sir." As Sebastian walked away with the candelabra, he was stopped by Ciel calling his name.

"Sebastian," the butler turned slightly in acknowledgement. "Before with Rin. Don't."

Sebastian smirked as he brought up the subject of the maid. He put on a fake confused look. "I do not know of what you talk about. But, do I detect a hint of jealousy for the affection of Miss Rin?" He questioned innocently, tilting his head, a human characteristic symbolising turbulence.

"Shut up, you know exactly what I mean." Not agreeing nor denying. "Now… stay here until I fall asleep." He commanded despite the hostility in his voice at the beginning of his sentence.

"I shall be with Young Master, until the very end-" He pledged to his sleeping master. The butler left silently, closing the door after him. He stayed there for a moment to reminisce of the behaviour of his Master. His gloved hand covered his face in an intimidating way to cover his smirk. "Heh,let the games begin, Young Master."

He was interrupted by the sound of Rin's voice. "Is Ciel asleep?" She wasn't visible to most. Until she made herself known of course. If she did not want to be seen, she did not. If she did not want to exist, she did not.

Sebastian looked up, unclear of the maid's specific location, only knowing she was there. He answered to the nothingness of the corridor, "Yes." The girl nodded, even when not seen.

"I see, I shall retire for the night then. Thank you," She was about to leave when Sebastian called her name.

He still stood holding the candelabra, smirking. "Come out and show me your face." He more commanded more than asked. She thought it was gouache but complied to his strange request.

She removed herself from the shadows, his shadow, her favourite hiding place since it was a deliciously scented place. She now stood in front of him, he gazed down upon her tired form as her exhausted eyes looked up at him. He loved the innocence in them. He gently touched her face, feeling it warm up. "We shall have to heal that mark tomorrow."

She smacked his hand away, thinking how Ciel did it earlier, but she didn't slap his away. He frowned slightly, but grinned once more, inspecting her face. "Beautiful," her blush was visible in the dark, more so than a light if possible. Turning her head to make it less obvious and restrict him from looking at her to make further comment.

"T-Thank You," she said, bowing than returning to her rightful place, in the shadow.

He smirked as he looked at the place his pet was once standing. He couldn't have chosen a better slave. It was only a matter of time until she realised so herself, that she belonged to him. Not only did he gain such a fine specimen of human, but he also benefited in enjoying his master's envy of him. Things would certainly be more interesting with her as a slave.

"Now, to prepare for the morrow."

* * *

Author's note

I have nothing to say -.-

Oh yeah I do Thanks to those who followed and/or favourite and/or reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC and any Mishaps she may cause in the storyline.

-C


	12. Chapter 12

"Aww brother. They got to it," the blonde chef complained as he examined the chewed up wire in the ceiling, caused by the rats. Mey-rin and Finny holding the ladder's legs to be kept stable. The other maid, Rin, stood looking up at the chef, and _managing _the two staff below. "Guess they have it bad for cable pasta. Damned mice."

Mey-rin looked up worried, "it's them mice again, is it?" She asked still holding the ladder.

Finny gazed up also, "we've got lots of them this year, don't we?"

Rin gave a confused look, "do they have a schedule of when they visit the mansion? How many were there last year?"

The american descended from the ladder, his helmet still on, Rin thought it suited him quite nicely, more so than his army helmet. "I fixed it. I heard there's an epidemic in London, but I didn't think they'd bother coming to the city outskirts. Business will go bust if we keep having power outages so often." He said as a mouse went past. Mey-rin was quite confused at what business he was talking about whilst Finny noticed the rodent and screamed.

"Ah! Mouse spotted!" Finny grabbed the closest thing in reach, which happened to be an expensive stone head figure held on a column that Finny had grabbed. He smashed it down onto where the mouse was, "Yah!" Mey-rin, Bard and Rin screamed as it smashed against the floor. He completely missed the mouse as it popped out of the debris. "Oops, it got away. Tee-hee," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Mey-rin was lay on the floor, leaning up where Rin had landed on top of her torso. Bard snapped at the boy, "'Tee-hee' ain't gonna cut it! You trying to kill me too! You idiot!" Tanaka stood in the background his usual laugh sounding. Rin got up from Mey-rin, apologising and helping her up. She felt bad for Finny, he obviously didn't mean it, but she has a weak heart so her empathy means nothing.

"Anyway it's no use just going at 'em directly, We hafta use what we got up here," He said pointing towards his head.

Mey-rin, Tanaka, and Finny repeated the action, looking bewildered, "Up here…?"

"We gotta use our heads and read the enemy's movements!" The four others gulped as they knew where this was going, some more so than others. "A direct assault isn't the only way to fight battles. That's right! What we need's a diversion!" He said bringing out a large pot with...pink oven mitts. "So here's my plan!"

"Because there're so many of 'em now, I figure they're short of food. There ain't nothing as tough as starving on the battlefield." Rin looked at his conniving form, _He does realise this isn't a battlefield. They're just mice._ He put the pot down, "so we'll use this!" He opened the lid and Rin felt like she was going to be sick. It was a bubbling pot that looked as if would come alive. Even when living with the Undertaker, she hadn't ate anything with...bones in it, giving she didn't eat meat in general. "Better known as 'Chef baldo's home cooking,mice full speed ahead' plan!"

The three 'oohed' at the pot as Rin just looked away from it. Bard had a smug face as he pointed to himself, "well! Can't expect anything less from a pro!"

The three 'oohed' at the pot as Rin just looked away from it. Bard had a smug face as he pointed to himself, "well! Can't expect anything less from a pro!"

"Kay! Then I'll…" He said bringing a cat out of no where, many more following. "Have at it with the 'Showdown of arch-enemies, Tome and Julie' grand plan!" Rin faltered slightly, she wondered when they had got the cats. _Are they Sebastian's? I wonder if Ciel is having a reaction, if not I might keep one._

Mey-rin joined in as well, "I won't lose to you!" She said, displaying the many mouse traps she had set up down the corridor. "Here we have the 'once I catch you, I won't let you go, mice hoihoi!' grand plan!"

The three lifted their fists in the air as they rejoiced with beaming faces, "all right then, let the battle begin!" Tanaka, again, in the background 'hohoho'ing away, whilst Rin was looking around the floorboards, avoiding anything the three had set up. She didn't want them to make too much noise for she knew they had important guests.

* * *

In another room, that occupied the Earl and his guests as they listened to the many bangs and stomping of the servants outside. An older gentlemen with glasses, and greying hair, glared at the door where the noise was coming from. The sound of billiard balls clicked against each other. "How terribly noisy." The man criticized "It would appear there are mice here as well."

An obese noble man who sat leisurely in a chair, formally munching away on a sandwich gluttonously. Crumbs held in his moustache, falling down his mouth as he spoke, "How long are you planning to let them roam free? All they do is forage for food and spread plague."

A Chinese man by the name of Lau, smirked as he spoke, holding his own cue stick, "Let them roam free? Is he not leaving them at large?" Three of the men looked grave at what the foreigner was insinuating, being the older gentlemen, the obese nobleman, and another guest, who had his hair up, scar across his face with multiple piercings along his eyebrow. All the while, the only women present in the room smirked, her fully dressed in red. Despite her age she was very attractive and the colour complimented her well, more like matched her well.

It was said woman's turn to speak, "Quite right. He always aims for the nine-ball. Will you be passing your turn again, Earl Phantomhive?" She asked, grinning in an almost malicious way as she looked towards her nephew who currently sat in his main chair, his cue stick in hand, smirking as well.

He leant back as he spoke, "Pass. I don't believe in shooting useless balls." He held an air of arrogance about him as he seemed to look down on the others. One would think he was a narcissist.

As the pierced man took his turn, the older one scowled. "Enough of your pompous talk. When will you carry out your extermination of the mice?"

The boy held the cue out in front of him, leaning against it lightly. "Right away. I've already have Chlaus secure the necessities." He said as he looked towards the man. Chlaus being the one drinking an assumed alcoholic beverage with his coat and hat still on as if he wasn't staying. Lau then took his turn. "It will be a rather spot of bother to find their nest and eradicate them. I hope you're prepared to pay me a tidy sum?" Resting his head against the cue, beaming malevolently at the old man knowing it would infuriate him.

The man glared, "you vulture."

Ciel's eye darkened into a glare worse than the man's. "Have you the right to insult our coat of arms? You, who've spent a fortune on bloodhounds that cannot kill even a single mouse."

His face lightened slightly as a knock was heard. In stepped the maid, Rin, who bowed humbly at the guests. She ascended from her position and looked towards everyone, "Sir, I apologise for the noise that may have disrupted you or your guests." The gloomy atmosphere that once surrounded the earl, lifted as his eyes settled on the maid. The woman seemed to notice, pledging to bring it up later.

"That's quite all right, Rin" She bowed, her face stoic as she erected once more before leaving.

Lau sighed after taking his turn, "too bad, that. A foul. My billiards is difficult." He complained, trying to lighten the mood further.

The scarred man turned to the Earl, "it is the Earl's turn. Will you take your shot?"

The Earl stood up, an exasperated expression, "I suppose it's about time I ended this silly game." Walking over to the table, however stopping at the older gentlemen, "Well? When will you have my compensation ready?"

"B-by this evening," the man stuttered at the Earl's bluntness, in public as well.

He carried on walking to the table, turning his head in acknowledgement, "Very well." He bent over the table, lining his cue correctly, "I shall have a carriage pick you up for later and I shall be waiting with high tea at the ready for you, Sir."

The man grit his teeth at his patronizing tone until the obese man spoke out, "three balls left and you're aiming for the nine ball?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course," the Earl answered with confidence. He held a pompous attitude and an air of arrogance to him, one would think that he was a narcissist.

The obese man leant back as Mr Chlaus smirked, "Let's see the skill of this game prodigy for ourselves." The old man glared harder at him, he never did favour the 'vulture' or 'brat', he's probably came up with many insulting names that couldn't even begin to describe the hate he felt for this boy.

"Greed shall prove to be your downfall, Ciel," he chided to try and provoke him. Ciel lined up his cue, then hit the ball as he snorted. He skilfully plotted the three balls, winning the gave and smirking triumphantly.

"Greed, Hm?"

* * *

The butler stood there with an appalled face as he looked upon the three servants. "What are you doing?" He asked incredulously. He never knew what to expect from these three, but at the same time he did.

He looked towards Bard who was dressed in goggles and a bandanna to tie his hair back, not that he needed it. Finny was in a cat's outfit, which Rin found adorable and was surprised when Sebastian wasn't. Mey-rin had set off many traps, that she had set up, on herself. "Whaddaya mean, what?! We're catching mice, of course!"

Sebastian just stood there unsure of how to respond, "I see. Is...that...right…"

They all screamed in hysteria, the butler was about to fix it when he heard his named called by the Young Master, "Sebastian!"

"Young Master," the butler watched as the boy walked down the corridor, papers in one hand that from Rin's observation were blank, and his walking stick in the other. Rin following him like a shadow, ironically.

"Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight." He commanded, his servants still screaming in the background, which he was ignorant to. However, Rin wasn't as she walked over to them as she tried to calm them down.

"A carriage, Sir?" He asked.

"We will be hosting a party." He informed the butler who only smirked knowingly.

Rin tried grabbing onto Mey-rin as she flailed around, "stop moving, Mey-rin, please. If you stop I can take the mouse traps off." She was ignored as she put her hands out, trying to avoid being ran into.

"Very good, Sir," Sebastian brought his hand to his heart, putting on a warm smile. "Once I have made arrangements for the carriage, I shall bring your afternoon tea to your room."

Rin now just staring at the three who were suffering, ultimately giving up on helping after they refused to listen to her. So now, Finny sat being attacked by cats, Bard had a pot of his 'home-made cooking' on his head, and Mey-rin still with more traps on her body.

"For today's afternoon tea, I have prepared a deep-dish pie of apples and raisins. I will bring it fresh from the oven, so please wait a little while." He informed professionally.

"All right," Ciel agreed. He began walking to his study, Rin was about to follow but he put his hand up to stop her, "I don't need you yet, Rin. You can help Sebastian or anything else that needs doing." He spoke exasperatingly.

Rin felt quite rejected, looking down in disappointment like she had done something wrong. Ciel was already turned and heading to his study to notice as she nodded in understanding. She suddenly perked up as she heard the screams of the servants. Not in a creepy way, but in an interested way. "Right," said both Sebastian and Rin in sync. They both looked at each other, but Rin avoided making eye contact by turning her head back to the servants.

They started running around more to the point where Sebastian had snapped. With inhuman speed he grabbed the two mice right in front of Finny and Mey-rin. "Now then, please stop playing around and get back to work. We are expecting a guest." He said at the three frozen servants as he threw the rodents to Tanaka's net. "Let's go, Rin."

The maid nodded as she ran to his retreating form to catch up. "Yes, Sir." They three said simultaneously. Rin poured the tea like Sebastian had shown her, one spoonful for the pot and one for each guest, and added the water. She glanced back at Sebastian as he took out the golden pastry. She gushed slightly at his cooking. "Wow! You never fail to amaze me with your cooking. I remember how when you first started working as Ciel's butler, your food left much to be desired." She giggled as she remembered reading about it.

The butler looked confused as he glanced at her from where she leaned over his shoulder, the tiniest bit insulted, but refusing to show it. "How could you remember such a thing, when you was not present at the time?" He questioned, putting the pie on the platter as Rin put the tea on the cart. They started to walk to Ciel's study as Rin explained.

"Well, I remember reading about it in one of the chapter." He nodded in understanding.

"If I remember correctly, you have the books hidden in your room, all of them, including the...D...V...C's?"

Rin looked at him, befuddled, and shook her head, "Well they're not so hidden any more," he smirked at this, "but as long as you didn't read them?" More asking then stating. He shook his head in denial. "Good, and it's DVD, it means digital versatile disc. It's kind of like a Zoe trope, but more advanced and automatic."

Sebastian looked down on his servant, unknown to her, and nodded, "why, I never thought humans could advance beyond this time." This time it was Rin's turn to feel offended as she glared at him. Her rage obvious as her face became red.

"You shouldn't underestimate us _humans._ We're more capable than you think," the demon butler chuckled at her anger, loving her reaction, but not exactly satisfied by that one. He wanted a different response therefore took a different course of action.

"Well, I surely wouldn't underestimate you, my dear." Smirking a heart stopping grin as he brought his face closer to hers. He was expecting her to blush like every other woman, and every other time.

He was disappointed when she put her hand on his face as she pushed it away. Crossing her arms indignantly and huffing at his behaviour, "act more professional. I thought you were one hell of a butler." Knowing that was a big insult.

He glared slightly at her but sighed as he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "only one hell of a butler can act they way I do and still look professional as I do." She snatched her hand away, tempted to smack him.

"Okay, Mr Professional, one hell of a butler, if you're that good you would've noticed we arrived at Ciel's study," she said smirking as she pointed at the door. Sebastian suavely knocked on the door as if he had noticed.

"I did notice. I am more aware than you think." He smirked at her as if he knew something that she didn't making her face scrunch up at him, her thinking that he implicated something perverted. It wouldn't surprise her. "Young master, I have brought your afternoon tea." He was met with silence, as Rin's eyes widened as she realised the crucial piece of information that she had forgotten about. "Young master." He said opening the door.

Sebastian looked shocked as he stared at the destroyed room. Papers were scattered everywhere. The windows were opened, the curtains blowing in the wind. "This is-," Rin said as she noted what was happening.

"Oh dear, How could this be-" bringing his hand to his chin. "And after all that, this tea is going to go to waste.."

Rin looked up at him disappointedly, "I honestly wonder if you ever regard Ciel before your butler duties."

He looked at her in amusement, "well, I am one hell of a butler." Saying this made Rin puff her cheeks out.

* * *

Sebastian stood with the pie as he thought to himself, Rin behind him waiting for him to move or even do something. _The deep-dish pie turned out exceptional...So...where could he have gone?_ Rin remembering what he thought spoke out with a sarcastic comment, "do you think your cooking would lead the puppy back here, no matter how exceptional it is?"

He looked some what surprised as he wondered how I did that. He smirked at me, "no matter the sarcasm, you never fail to amaze me, _my_ pet." He seemed to emphasise the 'my' and as she was about to ask about it, she was disrupted by the screaming of the other maid.

"Mister Sebastian!" the butler glanced towards the running form who was waving her arm around with a letter in her hand. "T-There was a letter at the door-"

"To whom is it addressed?" He asked. Unknown to the two maids of the dangerous presence of the sniper outside on the tree, ready to fire at anyone through the window. Rin walked to Sebastian's front with her hands out.

"Would you like me to take that, while you deal with this?"

"Erm… Mr Valet to Lord Ciel Phantomhive!" As the gun was aimed for the bullet to shoot for both Rin and Sebastian, Mey-rin who was currently running towards them tripped over her own shoelaces. "Gah!" Once she screamed, Sebastian grabbed onto Rin's waist as Mey-rin fell on top of the two. Rin on pressed against Sebastian's chest, Mey-rin's chest pressed against Rin's back. Overall, Rin being sandwiched between the two. The bullet skimmed against the fringes of Sebastian and Rin not only smashing the window, but the vase on the other side of the corridor as well.

The sniper who was hidden, jumped from the tree, trying to escape from his failure. Bard and Finny confused from the other room, "What the heck?!"

Rin had her face buried in Sebastian's chest for comfort as she felt slightly panicked. Mey-rin was red at the contact as she stuttered, quite flustered at the situation, "wha-wha-wha-wha?!" Sebastian who had his head leant back against the floor, was stoic.

He lifted his head to look at the shaking Rin, "are you all right?" She didn't bother looking up but nodded her head as she held Sebastian's uniform tighter. He put his gloved hand on her own to calm her down. However, lifted his other hand that still held the tray, catching the pie that had unintentionally been thrown up in the air. Sitting up with the two women still in his laps, he spoke, "my, my. Mey-rin, the letter."

"Eh? Ah. Here it is,"she said passing him the slip of paper. Rin came from his chest as he opened the letter to read it with him.

_If you want your master back, bring the goods to Buck's Row in White chapel._

"Not an ounce of grace," the butler complained. Rin nodded in agreement and started to stand, but was halted as the butler still held onto her waist tightly. She looked up at him confused and tried removing his hands. He smirked as he pretended to re-read the letter. She stopped struggling when her attention as caught by the footsteps of the other male servants. Ignoring Mey-rin's bashful comments.

"Ah-Wah-Wah…I'm sitting on your lap…!" Sebastian didn't look pleased at the red-haired maid still on his lap. But, it gave him an excuse for Rin to be on his lap. He did wonder what affection he felt for her as a servant, but pushed that thought away until later.

"Hey! Hey! What the hells going on?!" Bard asked as he had a shocked face at the three servants in a suggestive position, surrounding by shards of glass.

Finny had the same amount of worry as he ran along with Bard, "Are you all right?!" As he looked towards the three.

Sebastian started to stand with the two maids following, Rin trying to get away and Mey-rin trying to get closer. "It was nothing. We are fine." He assured as he practically threw Mey-rin away from him, pulling Rin closer who wasn't helping by struggling. "Forgive me for asking, but might I leave the cleaning up of this mess and dinner preparations to you?" He said as he patted himself down.

Bard and Finny looked astonished at the request but quickly snapped out of it, "Sure, that's fine, but…" he started to ask as Mey-rin collapsed.

"We have a tiny bit of business that we must attend to." he informed.

"We?" Rin asked, knowing full well that he meant him and her. Her struggling had cancelled as she started to get tired, she was being very lazy today. The butler only nodded down at her, being the only piece of acknowledgement she received for the whole situation.

"And please take care of this," He demanded Bard as he passed him the deep-dish pie. Willingly.

Bard looked down to the pie, both bewildered and aghast. He was wondering what this business could be for him to receive the desert from Sebastian himself. "O...kay?!" All the while, Finny was shaking an unconscious Mey-rin trying to wake her up and check if she was all right. Rin also wanted to help Mey-rin, but was...restricted at the moment.

Still keeping one arm with the tray and one arm around Rin as he turned to glance at the servants, "We shall return by dinner time."

Bard looked down on the dessert, "Nn, take care of it means…I can eat it the-! Huh?" As Finny tried to catch the departing soul of Mey-rin, Bard looked up to see the corridor deserted. "Sebastian? Rin?" He asked out to the thin air.

Back to the sniper, he was currently in his car, driving swiftly back to his boss' manor. His subordinate in the passenger seat across from him was on the field telephone, reporting the mission that they failed. "Sorry, I missed."

On the other line, in the manor, Azzuro Vanel spoke, "You what?! You useless Idiots! This is why trash like you- You bastards are finito! Get back here right now!" He screamed from the other side of the phone.

Something in the mirror caught his eye, "hang on! Something's in our way!" He screamed at the animal-like thing chasing them. Azzuro pulled the phone away from his ear as the shrieking increased to a painful volume. "What the hell is that?!" The man on the line gave a confused look, putting the phone back to his other ear.

"What, you have seen a bear or something?" He said smugly, mocking their fear. The driver swerved his car to avoid the thing. More screams following. Azzuro became angry at their failure to do simple tasks. "What's wrong with you?! Are you guys too high?!" He said in a patronizing tone.

"Go faster! We can't!" Multiple unnatural noises from the line. "Noo! It's coming!" Still, no matter how much fear they held, they still kept the phone to his ear showing quite the amount of loyalty to their boss. However, the figure ran regardless.

Hearing Azzuro screaming at them, "Hey! What is?! Don't fuck wi-!"

"It's c-!"

They started until Azzurro cut them off as he yelled into the phone, "Cut it out, you bastards!"

Azzuro heard a, "It's no use!" The driver's eyes widened, "IT'S HERE!" A hand grabbed them with intense speed. Azzuro heard a violent and painful scream. There was a silence from the other line.

This made the Mafia head uneasy as he tried to get a response, "H-hey. HEY! What's going on?!" He said, starting to panic, the anxiety evident in his voice.

This cause the tied up and bloody Earl to smirk. No matter how battered and beaten he was, he still found the man's fear amusing. He was bleeding in multiple places; nose; mouth; eye. It was a horrific sight, especially for someone of such a young age. He startled to chuckle lightly as if hurt for such a rowdy action. His grin widened as he looked up to the Italian head, "it would seem that your game of 'fetch' was a failure."

The man in animosity came up to the boy for his derisive comment and kicked him until he's wounds were bleeding all the more, creating more in the process, whilst shouting angrily at him. "Shut up! You miserable little brat!" He walked away from the beaten boy as his breathing was erratic. "Hey!Give it to me straight or I'm going to kill you mutts! HEY!" He threatened in hysteria.

_"Hello?"_

The man froze at the unidentified voice that certainly didn't belong to his lackeys. Fear swept through his entire being like a wave, then suddenly crashing against the coast as he was brought back to the situation.

_"Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive Family."_ The cigar that was once in his mouth, fell to the floor with a tap. His mouth hanging open in terror and incredulity. _"Might our master be there?"_ The man's heart beat increased as he refused to speak, his body not allowing him. _"Hello? Is something wrong, Sir?"_ He tried for a response with a smirk.

He started to shake from the trepidation as he gripped the phone tighter. He froze when he heard the little Earl speak from across the room, "**_woof._**"

_"Understood, Sir. We shall be there to collect you straight away. Please be patient for a little while longer."_ The butler informed with courtesy. Ciel's eyes widened as he heard 'we', meaning Rin was coming. He didn't want her to get hurt, or for her to see him like this. The phone beeped, indicating the end of the call. Azzurro hadn't spoken or moved from his spot, even when Ciel spat blood on the floor in front of him.

Back with the drivers, the butler stood at the front of the smashed up car. The only thing that kept them falling off the cliff. The two men looking up at him in angst. "Thank you for allowing me the use of your telephone." Rin stood a bit of a way back from the cliff, evening when in such a situation, he still keeps his butler aesthetics. "There are a few things that I should like to ask you, if I may?" He said to the shaking men. "First, I would like to know the name of your master. Come now, I fear patience is not one of my virtues." He saw the man's shaking hands tighten around the wheel as if it was something that would save him from falling, _how foolish._ "Surely, you do not wish to become 'Humpty Dumpty'?" He spoke with a heinous grin.

They flinched at his threat before revealing, "The Ferro's family, Azzurro Vanel! Their hideout is in the northern part of east end!" Thinking he would be saved giving away such information.

The butler looked troubled and put on a grin, "I see." He stated in a monotone voice before putting his telephone in the man's top pocket.

"Ah! W-We… were...j-j-just hired by him!" They tried to reason.

"Oh, Is that so?" He said standing up, leading for the men's panic to reach it's climax. "In that case, I do apologise for holding you up. Please, have a safe trip." He said bowing, tray still in hand as he jumped off the car. Letting them fall. He started walking towards Rin as he checked his pocket watch. "The Ferro family-Oh dear, just look at the time. I must make haste lest I be late for dinner."

"Of course...b-b-but…was killing them really necessary?" Rin looked up at him unsure, flinching when there was an explosion.

He smirked down at her as he put his arm around her waist once again, "you are so innocent, they shot at you and you know that. Now then, shall we be on our way…" He informed more than he asked.

* * *

"Phantomhive's bouncer is on his way! Hold the gates down. Don't let a single mouse in! This is an emergency! Don't stand around twiddling your thumbs! Stop him no matter what!" He ordered as his lackeys readied their guns, assembling themselves on the stairs in rows.

Oblivious to the two sets of silent footsteps behind them. "Don't let the bastards set one foot in here!"

"I say what a splendid manor," Rin looked up at him and nodded, slightly nervous even with her assurance of not being shot, or at least being hit. They all turned around with astonished faces.

"Wha…?! Who the fuck are you?!-The hell'd you get in 'ere?!" They screamed as they surrounded the two servants. Rin's hand twitched slightly, but Sebastian put his on hers to prevent her from doing anything.

"Hm? You seem to be rather you be expecting someone-"

"What business does a butler and a maid have here?! What family are you from?!" He screamed as they all pointed their guns at the two.

"Me?" He started bowing.

"Us…," Rin following his action.

"Ahh, Please forgive us for not introducing ourselves- We work for the Phantomhive Family." He informed gravely, making sure that Rin wouldn't have to correct him twice. Rin was about to move and attack despite her hate for violence...to an extent. Sebastian stopped her, "Allow me, Miss Rin." She nodded and held her ground.

There were painful moans and groans as the men who once stood tall, were now lay on the floor bloody and beaten. Sebastian opened his pocket watch to check the time once more, "do forgive me, but as I am rather pressed for time-" stopping to snap the watch's lid on. He suddenly thought, _Half past five...I'm cutting it quite close._

Rin then spoke out, "we won't be making it back. There's no point in fretting." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. He grinned down at the maid, he was always astounded by how she was able to know what he was thinking. He knew anyone who read the books would know, but how she instantly timed it by reading his face was a great skill. He nodded as he opened the door.

"They're here! FIREEE!"

The both of them walking in, were met with the many bullets of the awaiting forces. Sebastian was about to grab the maid and dodge until he noticed the black shadow protecting the two right in front of them. Each bullet fired was wasted as they were destroyed by Rin's wall of defence, one of the skills she prided herself in and it didn't even take any effort or a lot of energy. Rin looked towards Sebastian with a stoic face as he nodded to her, pulling the tray from under his arm. Rin made a gap for him to throw it, which he did. Hitting many of the firing men.

They all dropped their guns as they screamed in pain. Rin let go on the wall as the men ran at them yelling, "Son of a bitch!" As they neared, Sebastian grabbed a near by coat rack. He twirled round and hit everyone of them in the face, making blood fly from their mouths. Rin just seemed to watch as they ignored her presence, she did turn slightly pale at the sight of blood though. He set the rack down and re-opened his watch.

"5:34"

The servants walked in silence to the next room, which appeared to be a dining room as they entered. They was a row if them along the upstairs landing. "There they are! Kill them!" One screamed before shooting at them. This time, Sebastian blocked the bullets with his tray as he ran across the table dodging more of them. "Tch! He's hopping around like a Jack rabbit!" Sebastian picked up the plates and started to use them as a weapon by throwing them at each individual person.

From the end of the room, Rin grinned, cupping her hand against her mouth, "Hey! Why did you even bring me when you could handle it on your own!?"

Sebastian glanced back at the maid and grinned, "because I thought you would be more useful!" He shouted back still obtaining his constant calmness.

The maid grew slightly agitated at his comment. She 'tch' at him before floating to catch up to him without losing any stamina. As he aimed for the ones on the landing, Rin used her shadow strings to grab the few heading for Sebastian's side. She launched them against the wall with enough force to knock them out and make them bleed. Obviously not enough to kill them, the guilt would eat her alive, and if she wanted to kill them she would've used different methods. She turned to Sebastian with a determined grin, "don't call me useless."

Sebastian sighed as more men submerged from the different rooms. He sighed as he checked his watch, "Just one mouse after another. I am not making the least bit of progress. This will never do. 5:38." He said, pouting slightly.

He brought out his silverware, forks in one hand, knives in the other. Rin seemed to notice this and smirked, "good idea." She made her own throwing needles, similar to the ones Lau held, out of shadows. Sebastian also seemed to notice that whenever she used a shadow based attack (always), her shadow grew smaller, despite there being the same lighting and her not moving. _So, she uses her own shadow for attacks, removing it from her body. I bet she could use other's shadows if she ripped them from their bodies. Why don't I try that._

Suddenly, Rin halted feeling a burning sensation in her neck. She was about to bring a hand to her neck when it was brought out in front of her aimed for one of the lackeys. She slowly started to bring it up shakily, like she was trying to fight her arm's action since it wouldn't seem to comply with what her brain was telling her to do. She gritted her teeth as she knew what was about to happen. A agonising screams echoed throughout the building as the man's shadow was ripped from his body and placed in the maids hand. She saw him cough up blood and her eyes widened.

She looked down at her hands, the scream resonating in her mind. She looked at the shadow in disgust and started to cry. "I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to…" she couldn't finish as her knees gave way.

All the while, Sebastian watched with a satisfied smirk. _She obviously knew how to do it, but chose not to because it hurt that person so much. She really is so innocent. **Delicious.**_ The men gazed down at the maid, frozen in fear, looking between the two maid and victim. "W-What are you?! Kill her!" They took off the safety on the gun as they surrounded her. She didn't move as she was aimed at. Sebastian thought she was going to do something, by quickly getting over it, but when he realised she wasn't, his eyes widened. They fired.

"Rin!"

He gripped her tightly, wrapping his arms around her. As he moved them out of range, he heard her saying something along the lines of 'Why? Why did I do that? I didn't do that.' He smirked as he kissed her head, _if only she knew._ He wouldn't be using that move again unless she was used to it. Even though she was his slave, again unknown to her, for some reason it hurt him to see her hurt, both mentally and physically. That's why those men who shot at _his_ Rin shall pay with their lives. He set her down against a pillar and smiled warmly at her. "Stay here whilst I finish them off."

He took his silverware and threw them against the heads of the men with great accuracy, killing them instantly. "What the hell?! Who the hell are these bastards?!"

He shot up in the air, facing them upside down. "I am the butler of the Phantomhive Family. And it goes without saying that such minor feats are within my repertoire." He said killing those last few. Hanging upside down like a bat on the chandelier.

Rin stood up from the pillar and looked upon the bodies, she turned pale and choked down her vomit. She walked towards the butler, who had just descended. "I'm sorry for getting in the way before. I did something that wasn't of my brains consent, that I vowed never to do to any being. So when doing it without my acquiescence, I…" She couldn't seem to find the words. She was confused.

Even more so when Sebastian lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "You'll understand in the near future," He said smirking and kissing her forehead. Her eyes enlarged as his lips lingered there for a minute and once her lifted, she felt a tingling sensation in that area. "We should go retrieve the young master lest we be late for dinner."

She huffed, "I already told you we would be late no matter what." Trudging along after him.

* * *

Silence seemed to fill the room as the Mafia head shook with a gun in his hand. The ticking of the clock resonating off the walls. He then heard the sound of footsteps. Making him quiver all the more. The door opened, revealing two pairs of beady eyes. The door creaking at it was pushed. "Pardon our intrusion." The man pointed a gun at the two, Sebastian had bowed in front of him, whilst Rin also bowing a little ways behind. "We have come to retrieve our master."

The Italian looked dazed at the two servants, "a butler and a maid?!" He looked slightly relieved at this fact and chuckled lightly, "I am amazed, you took out all those men yourself. Well, I'll be damned. I was wondering what sort of big man you were, but you are nothing more than a pair of Romeo and Juliet swanning around in a swallow tail coat and skirt."

We both smirked as he suddenly pulled his gun up at us again, "Well, who are you? An assassin hired by Phantomhive? Or maybe an ex-special forces mercenary? You are not just a butler and a maid, yes?"

Sebastian's smirk broadened, "Oh, but I am. Just a butler, that is. And she is but a maid. A humble, innocent one at that." Rin glared at his comment, insinuating she was being called weak, but dismissed it and looked towards Azzurro once again.

"Ha, Is that so…? In any case, I have no intention of fighting with you signore, butler. Signorina, maid. I surrender. However…," He said, grabbing Ciel by his hair, pointing a gun to his head.

Rin stepped forward, gasping, "Cie-," but was stopped by Sebastian and harshly pushed back. She was about to walk forward again but decided against it as Sebastian glared hard at her.

"I would have you leave the goods behind." He grinded the gun into the boy's head making him flinch. Rin looked as if she was about to burst into tears, the boy looked absolutely exhausted. "You do not want a hole in your adorable young master's head, do you now? If you are a butler and a maid as you say, you should know what this situation calls for, yes?"

The butler stepped forward as he put his hand into his coat, bringing out the game given to them by Chlaus. "I have what you desire-" He was stopped when he was shot in his head.

Ciel called out, "Se-" but stopped as more bullets were shot through his.

Rin flinched as the guns made an unpleasantly loud noise. Blood squirted from them man all over Rin as she scream. She now realised that she was haemophobia. It never occurred to her when living with the Undertaker, but she never had to touch it. But, she was covered in it. She dropped down to her knees as she whispered Sebastian's name. She knew what happens but she still cared for the butler's welfare, whether he cared for hers or not. She couldn't move from her position. Ciel looked towards her slightly worried...slightly being an understatement.

The men hidden in the portrait frame emerged, guns still in hand. "D-id we get him?"

The gun still pointed at Ciel's head, laughing, "sorry, Romeo. But, this game is mine!" He grabbed Ciel's hair and brought him higher, making Rin snap out of her reverie. It was still hard to move, she brought a shaky hand up to stop them but the guns were pointed at her. "And after he went to the trouble of coming to get you…how sad for you, Little Phantomhive. You see, up against the 'Queen's watchdog', I had to have a joker in hand. And, once I have killed you, all will be perfecto."

Rin flinched, "No-!" The safety lock was pulled, making her shut up.

"You were in our way from the beginning, watching us like the police, eh? I'll get rid of you." He said, pulling Ciel's head back. "And conquer Inghilterra our way! But I must say…you are too pretty to dismember, Little Phantomhive." Using his gun to pull Ciel's eye patch off. "I bruised you up a bit, but I should still be able to sell you in one piece."

"Stop it," Rin whispered, still immobilised because of the blood.

"Shut up!" said one of the men, kicking her in the ribs. Ciel flinched as Azzurro laughed.

"Don't rough her up too much. I could easily sell her with her looks, hell I might even keep her." Ciel glared at the man, enough to make him flinch. Regardless, he took Ciel's chin and brought it up, "Now, now. Don't you be frightened. I will drug you so you do not feel a thing by the time a pervert comes to take you awa-"

He was disrupted by Ciel, "Hey! Play time's over." Making Azzurro frown and catching the other men's attention. "I can't imagine the floor make for a comfortable slumber. Just how long are you going to feign sleep. You're making Rin cry and get hurt." He reminded and commanded.

Azzurro looked shocked, "I-It can't be!" As Sebastian twitched.

"My goodness…," He spoke. He raised his body as if it was a difficult task, "the firearms of today have improved greatly in terms of power, have they not?" Unknown to Sebastian, as he lifted, more blood spilt on Rin, making her tremble and wrap her arms around herself. _Why am I so afraid of blood? What about the time with Linsie? But, I wasn't aware of anything then._ "Those from a hundred years ago do not even compare." He chided as he brought his hands to his mouth.

He spat the bullets out and held them for the people to see, "allow me to return these to you."

Azzurro suddenly screamed, "what are you waiting for?! Kill him!"

Sebastian threw the bullets at the men, hitting his targets every time as Rin just sat there bathing in blood. She choked down her screams as she held her hand over her mouth, trembling and weeping quietly. She was paralysed from any other movement.

Azzurro looked up at him in fear, shaking in terror. "Alas, what a pity." He held out his tattered tail coat, observing it, "My clothes are full of holes."

Ciel glared somewhat at the butler, "That's because you were playing around, you fool."

Sebastian wiped up some blood, "I was simply following Young Master's order to the letter. Your order to act like a butler...that is. Besides, that really is a good look for you." Azzurro took the safety lock off the gun, still pointing towards Ciel's head. "You look like a caterpillar...it is so hideous and wonderful all at once. It befits one as small and weak as yourself."

"Get back!" Azzurro screamed as Sebastian advanced.

"I thought it would be lovely to take in that view a little longer," he said smirking.

"Stop!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ciel asked indignantly, still being held. He glanced at Rin to see her still shaking in the pool of blood, holding herself. He gave her a pitied and worried look.

"I said hold it right there! Stop!" Azzurro screeched making Sebastian freeze in his place and Rin flinch at his volume. "I-I-I-I'm telling you to stop! Get any closer and I will kill him!" Ciel looked bored as Sebastian brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"Then...what shall I do?"

"Hurry it up… my arm hurts," the boy complained.

"Shut up! Be quiet!" Azzurro roared.

Sebastian chortled as he tilted his head at Ciel, "But...Young Master, you will be killed if I move closer." He informed.

"Are you going to defy our 'covenant'?" He asked, ignoring the bellows of Azzurro.

Sebastian put his hand on his breast, the other outstretched as he smiled slyly. "I shall do no such thing. Since _that day_ I have always been Young Master's faithful servant. I shall do whatever young master wishes in exchange for the sacrifice and the pleasure that has been offered. Now…," He was halted by Azzurro once again.

"What the hell are you talking about you spookies?!" Hysteria beginning to take over.

Sebastian brought a finger to his face, tilting his head in a disturbing way. "I do believe I taught you how to beg?"

Ciel them opened his eyes, the contract eye glowing as he ordered his butler, "I COMMAND YOU...RESCUE ME!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UPPP!" Azzurro bellowed as he shot, the loud noise made Rin shiver more as she turned to Ciel, her shadows wrapped around him. The shadows retracted as she saw Sebastian had caught the butler, collapsing but not unconscious, in the puddle of blood. "Wh...why… is he alive…?"

Sebastian's velvet voice sounded from behind the man, "Are you looking for something?" Azzuro's eyes broadened as he heard it. "Permit me… to return this to you." He said before dropping it into his breast pocket. "I shall be taking my master back. If you would please remove your filthy arm from his person?" With a swivel of his finger, the mans arm twisted round in an abnormal way, making him scream out in pain. The cracks echoing off the walls.

Sebastian picked Ciel up as the boy looked down upon the man, "this game wasn't all that interesting either." He clarified. Sebastian set Ciel down on a chair.

"W-wait, you...you are just a butler, right?! I can't die here like this!" Sebastian removed any bindings that withheld Ciel, ripping the belts with ease. "I will pay you five- No,ten-times your current wages to be my bodyguard. You can have all the booze and girls you want...So...come to my side!"

Sebastian dropped the ripped belts to the floor, surprising Azzurro. "My apologies, Mr Vanel, but I have no interest in man-made rubbish, coin or women that _you_ have…" He said, glancing towards the shuddering Rin and frowned in worry. His gaze returning to Azzurro, "for, you see, I am a devil of a butler…" His eyes changing to his true form. Pink swirls that held deep wisdom, killing intent, _lust._ He smirked malevolently.

"So long as the young master possesses the 'mark of the covenant, I am his faithful dog. A 'sacrifice'. A 'wish'. And a 'covenant' to bind me to my master. _Until I claim his soul._" He stated as he took his glove off showing his mark. Slowly turning into his true form.

Ciel spoke out from his chair, leaning against his fist. "Sebastian, don't let her see. She's shaking enough as it is." He suddenly looked smug and confident, "too bad for you...this game is over." Azzurro backed away in the corner as Sebastian killed him in the shadows, in which Rin could see in…

* * *

"What the hell! Whose bright idea was it to make chopsticks outta the trees in the garden 'cos we ain't got any silver?!" Shouted the chef as the two other servant's sat grumbled.

The both replied, "Mister Baldo's" they said disgruntled.

Mey-rin sat with a tear in her eyes, sighing loudly, "Mister Sebastian and Miss Rin are really late getting back…" She stated, worried.

Finny looked up worried also, "He iiis, right? It'll be dinnertime soon. Ah!" he said as he spotted the three of them. Sebastian's clothes tattered as he held a barely conscious Rin who was also covered in blood in his arms, which Mey-rin envied, and a beaten Ciel on his back.

They all became boisterous at the sight, Mey-rin screaming, "Mister Sebastian, what happened to you clothes?!"

"Sebastian, your message was too hard to understand!" shouted an angry bard, only caring for his food.

"Young Master, Ciel, Miss Rin. You're hurt!" He started to tear up, being the only one to care about their safety. Rin just watched with narrowed eyes, barely able to keep them open.

"I just tripped outside...landing on Rin." He saw Mey-rin and Finny look up at him and Rin with sparkling eyes and became confused, "What is it…?" looking down at them questionably, he enjoyed looking down on people instead of being looked down upon.

Finny smiled brightly, "It's like up, up and away! Looks fun!" He beamed as he imagined it.

Mey-rin blushing slightly, "being carried around like a princess. Oh, how nice!"

Sebastian put Ciel down as he shouted at the servants. Rin, who was still shaking, stood on her own for about two seconds but lost balance instantly falling. Sebastian caught here and picked her up once more. She didn't struggle and just lent against his chest. Making Ciel's anger grow, leading for him to take it out of his servants. "There's nothing fun about it whatsoever!" He shouted as he hit the head of his servant.

_The triple decker ice cream scoop, owie!_ Finny mentally complained. Bard receiving the same punishment. "Young Master." Ciel turned to Sebastian. He bowed as best as he could whilst still holding Rin. "Forgive me. As butler to the Phantomhive Family, this is an unpardonable disgrace, I do not know how I should atone for this...I have unable to prepare dinner for this evening."

* * *

Rin sat in her room with Sebastian and Ciel. She shook greatly, hugging herself as Sebastian wiped the blood from her face. Ciel came from his place, from leaning against the wall, and took the watered rag from Sebastian. He started to clean up Rin for himself. She flinched slightly and looked at him, before grabbing the cloth.

"Young Master should not have to clean up after his servants."

He, however, slapped her hand away making her flinch. "If it wasn't for my safety, you wouldn't have had to suffer so. You never told me you had haemophobia." Putting the cloth in the bucket filled with bloody water. He started to slowly rub down her neck.

Sebastian glared at the boy but refrained as a contracted butler. "I didn't know myself. I had never been in contact with so much of it. Even on...that day, when covered in blood I was too focused on Linsie to care." She started to shake further a the remembrance.

"Sebastian." His master called to him, gaining his attention. "Leave." The butler flinch and glared at the order, obviously not wanting to leave the boy alone with her.

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed and left the room. He left the door open slightly as he leant against the wall, to listen to what they were doing. Ciel put the rag down, being no more blood evident. Still trembling, he put his hands on her own shaking ones. He pulled her into a tight embrace as if protecting her.

"I promise that you will never have to suffer like that again, as long as you stay by my side, forever," he pledged.

It sounded as if it was an innocent promise where nothing was needed in return, however he meant for her to stay with him forever. He knew it was selfish and wrong, his future was already set. Nevertheless, he was selfish...and a self-righteous human being. No matter how much it angered Sebastian at his promise and the contact, he couldn't help but smirk at his prey. _Indeed, a fine soul. The day I devour his soul, is the day I will acquire an even finer slave._

* * *

Author's note.

Here we go, this took a while. Thank you for all the favourites and follows, and reviews.

DVD does mean digital versatile disc.

Signore= Mr, Signorina= Mrs,

Anything else that you may not understand just PM, I'm sure I would've missed something.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC and any mishaps that he/ she may cause to the plot.**

Reviews appreciated.

-C


	13. Chapter 13

_A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household._ A butler clad in black adjusted his tie, looking in the mirror in his bathroom. He lightly touched his hair at the front with his gloved fingers. "Hm, my hair has grown rather long...what a pity I cannot trim it as I please." He glided the strand he was holding behind his ear, placing it out of the way. He inserted himself in his tailcoat as he complained, "Humans are most troublesome." He adjusted his gloves as he spoke to himself, "Now then, off we go."

He walked down the multiple corridors of the Phantomhive manor, heading towards the kitchen. _His first task is to assign the day's work to the servants._ He walked into the cookery where the servants resided. He opened the door to see the attention of Mey-rin and Finny, and Bard leaning on the table, half-asleep. "Good morning, everyone." He greeted, receiving the same address. "It is about time you should all be getting to work. Where is Rin?"

"I'm here." A girl at the age of 16, groggily entered the room. She yawned as she stood next to the table, flicking Bard's ear to wake him. She giggled as he shot straight up.

Sebastian nodded as the four stood in line. "Mey-rin, see to the linens. Finny, tend to the trees in the garden. Baldo, please make preparations for lunch. Rin, dust and arrange the books in the library. And, Mister Tanaka, please go have some tea." He earned different approvals as Rin left. "Provided you have understood your duties, off you go! Step lively!" He clapped, the three servants rushing to work. Rin groggily mumbling to herself as she held the door for them, leaving herself.

Sebastian started preparing the morning breakfast and tea for the Young Master. _Once he has dispatched the servants, he prepares early morning tea and breakfast in time for the Master's awakening._ He rolled the cart to the Master's room before knocking. "Pardon me, Sir." He entered the dark yet majestic room, "good morning, Young Master. It is time to wake up." He commanded, opening the curtains that allowed the sunlight to attack the occupants of the room. Making the boy in bed groan. "It is a fine day today."

The boy looked up to his butler, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _The Master of the house, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, rules a vast domain at the age of twelve. He is also the president of 'Funtom' a toys and confectionery manufacturer and has grown 'Funtom' into a massive corporation within a very short amount of time with his gifts of cunning and management._ The young boy put his hand to his mouth as he yawned. The butler pouring his tea. "Today's tea is the Assam, hm?" The Earl asked just from smell.

"Just as I would expect from the Young Master. I had heard that good tea leaves were ready in Assam, so I had some sent here." He complimented with a smile, handing him the tea and ironed newspaper. Ciel sat up and started reading through it, finding interest in it more than a child should.

He casually sipped his tea as he spoke to his butler, "by the way, I invited the children of Earl Burton's orphanage to the manor."

_A noble's wealth exists to contributes to society. They practice charity using their abundant fortune. The distinguished Phantomhive Family also engages in volunteer activities without exception._ The butler put his hand to his breast pocket, smiling proudly, "that is a splendid idea. When will they be joining us?" He asked pristinely.

"Tomorrow."

Sebastian froze in dubiety. _Tomorrow? Why this little bra-Young Master. Does he believe he can get anything done so long as I am here to take care of it? He works his people far too hard. _As Ciel leisurely read his newspaper, Sebastian only put on a fake smile, "Very well, Sir. I shall entertain even the littlest guests in a manner worthy of the Phantomhive name. Oh, yes, and the Herend Chinoiserie tea set that you ordered just the other day has arrived, Sir." He started to dress the Earl once he had finished his tea and newspaper. The butler chided as he dressed him, "therefore, the afternoon tea for today will be Keemun. We also have berries, so I think a summer pudding of currants and berries might do nicely. What do you think?" He only wanted to clarify.

"Do what you will." He ordered, not really interested with such a dreary subject.

"Very good, Sir," he agreed, tightening the tie. "Then I shall set about the preparations for tomorrow at once."

"Nn, by the way," He lifted his head to look at his butler. "How is she?" Knowing that the butler knew who and what he was talking about.

The butler smirked at him and his affections for the maid, "she is fine and is performing her duties diligently. She never fails as a Phantomhive maid with such competence . Why do you ask, Young Master?" He asked in a patronizing tone, cryptically mocking his verbal fondness for the maid. Especially since he looked so relieved.

"Hn, you have now right to indulge in such a question. Get back to work."

_Now then, here begins a butler's true work. _Sebastian removed his tailcoat, rolling up his sleeves and tying an apron around his waist. Clapping his hands together, "Well, shall we get started." Talking to no one in particular.

"Not just yet," a female voice interrupted him from his duties. "I finished with the library, so I will need a new job. There will be a few servants whose jobs _may or may not_ fail." Shrugging her arms, nonetheless implicating that something will go wrong, and she wanted to sort it.

The butler sighed at her arcane dialect, "if you know something unfortunate will happen, I would rather you sort it without having to ask me." He thought it was common sense as co-workers.

"I normally would, however, it was your job originally since you would not have had anything done by your standards. I didn't was to interfere with such the plot, and you having the pleasure to clean up at your own calibre." She explained with an innocently mischievous look, pouting at him.

He twitched as he shook his head, but marvelled at the pout she gave. "I know about your condition with cleaning and know you would rather do it. With your condition, your cleaning is at the same calibre as mine." At that she smiled proudly for being on par with the demon at something. "And… if you remember you are not to think of this as plot, or us as characters, but life and people. You know that neither the Young Master nor I like it when you refer to us as if we are seen as non-existent by you." He scolded.

Rin looked down, her eyes hiding her fringe, "I...know...but I still…It's hard to get used to. It took me a year to see Undertaker as a real person and I'm getting there. That was the first slip up in 3 months." She looked up with a smile, that instantly made Sebastian want to smile back at her. "Okay, I'll get going. I think it's Mey-rin first."

"GYAAAH!" They heard the maid's scream, indicating that it was Mey-rin. Rin floated with her head down, grumbling out of the door. She opened the door slightly as she was met with a sea of bubbles that engulfed the maid to the extent of not being able to see the maid. "Miss Rin!" She was tackled by the red-haired, and Rin not being as sturdy as Sebastian fell with Mey-rin on top of her.

"Why are there bubbles everywhere?" She questioned cluelessly as if she didn't already know. _I may not know Roman numerals that well, but I'm sure I know the difference between three at thirty._

"This detergent! I put it in! XXX (30) spoonfuls as the directions say, but something seems to have gone wrong!" She yelled, shoving the box into Rin's face. Rin snatched the box as she pretended to read it. She really couldn't read even the basics of Roman numerals, she was so used to the positive integers, natural numbers. However, she did know the book's content, so she said what Sebastian would've said.

"Mey-rin, this reads III (3) spoonfuls, not XXX (30)," Rin informed stoically, itching to just clean the mess up. So much so that she became oblivious to Mey-rin's shocked reaction and shriek of astonishment, that she got right to it. She mopped the floor, washed the floors, dried the ceiling (yes, there was some on the ceiling) and hung up the washing. Mey-rin gushed at her pace at problem fixing. It was more cleaning up than problem fixing, it was Rin's true talent due to her OCD. It was make her body ache it she did nothing.

She wiped her head as she finished with a huff indicating the effort she used. "I still have much to do, so I shall be taking my leave. I advise you to return to work also before Sebastian were to find you." The display of hard work had left Mey-rin blushing at the other maid. Rin noticed how much Mey-rin seemed to blush at anything, she wondered if she was particularly dirty-minded or just questioned the woman's sexuality in general. _There's still Miss Hopkins, when it comes to Mey-rin, she certainly doesn't...express her discomfort. Maybe being the humble maid she is, just digresses. Heh, I could experiment later…_

She snapped out of her reverie as she remembered it was then Bard's turn, not really remembering but being reminded at the sound of an explosion in the second kitchen. She ran past the first shouting to Sebastian on the way past, "I got it!"

"What extravagant weapon did you use to _cook_ this time?" Rin stood in the burned doorway with a hand on her hips, laughing at his hair. She walked over to him and helped him up from his sitting position. "It doesn't matter, are you okay?" She asked with a sigh, checking for injuries. Bard was always confused when it came to Rin. She was strict, but always cared for their safety first, explaining why he preferred her to Sebastian.

"Well, ya see, I got this new weapon from home, but it doesn't work at all," he informed, grinning sheepishly.

He became embarrassed and perplexed when she burst out laughing, holding her ribs, "B-Bard...your...hair!" She guffawed as she wiped away at his afro to brush the soot off him. "Making roast lamb with lavender does not require that much heat…"

Bard lifted up his goggled, revealing his clean eyes in the shape of goggles, "Don'cha sweat the details…!" He exclaimed passionately. "Cooking is art, and art is an explosion!" He proclaimed loudly and enthusiasm.

Rin gushed at that, it being her favourite quote. She pumped her fists with Bard's as she became enthusiastic as well, "I agree with you! Art is an explosion! Release your inner Deidara!" He sang along with him. He nodded confidently as he became fervent, not really understanding the last statement. He was about to take action once more until he was halted by the voice of Rin, "however, I don't approve of the use of such weapons, therefore such technology shall be confiscated by me whilst we make something edible. Yes, _we_, you will not sit leisurely back whilst I do your job as a chef."

He looked dejected as Rin took away his fire arms but helped roll up the food and steam it. "We still have the ground meat and vegetables, so we will have to make do with that. Stuffed cabbage with mint potato salad." Rin wiped away the sweat on her forehead with a sigh, "Well done, thank you for helping, I know how much it means for you to be a real chef without Sebastian interfering. This should suffice for the time being. I leave the cleaning up to you."

He looked at Rin with starry eyes at being called a chef, thanking her over and over for such an honour. He saluted as he spoke, "yes, Ma'am" Real army-style. _Know finally, It's Finny's turn. I have to hurry, his problem is immediately after Bard's. They really are a handful, but are perfect as Phantomhive servants._

I was about to reach the first cookery until I was pushed aside by a screaming Finny. With his strength, he threw me to the other side of the hallway. Finny's weeping echoing from down the hall, Rin sprinted to the kitchen as she tried to catch her breath. "Finny, I-" She started but looked at the angry aura of Sebastian as Finny clung around his waist.

Sebastian turned to Rin with an evil glare, "You're too late." He looked down to Finny as Rin put her head down in shame. Honestly, Sebastian often wondered why he chose her as a slave if she cannot even manage three people. "Are you an infant. I can discern not a word if you persist with your crying. What happened?" Sebastian looked at Rin expectantly as if his gaze could order her to take the boy off of him.

Rin beamed at him and winked, "well it seems you have this sorted, so I will be on my way to...re-cooperate." She stretched her arms behind head and leant against them as she walked out, humming happily to herself. Ignoring the evil stare the crawled across her skin. He could be seriously scary sometimes, so much so that she feared him, but she'd never make it verbal.

Sebastian only glowered at the maids retreating form. If it was for the witness, Finny, he would've made her do it. It was her job, her right, to take care of anything that he couldn't or didn't want to do. He did not care for her health or the exhaustion it may have caused her, only to the extent that it may have prevented her from her work the next day. He assumed that if he let her go now, allowed her the privilege to rest, she would be more willing to do as he said without much conflict from her in the future. She couldn't object to his orders now as it was her willingness to work for Ciel, however when the contract was over and she learnt of her place with him, she would be likely to oppose. Knowing her, she would definitely disagree with being his servant, so if he had her favour now, it would be effortless for him to control her and collaborate in the future. He was such a selfish being that he did not care.

He was brought back from his contemplation when he saw the garden. The trees contained no leaves, the branches brittle and dead. The hedges were dry and lifeless that they no longer were their normal healthy green, but a ghastly brown. The lawn was withered away to a macabre colour. "...the lawn…" He mentally cursed as he remembered that Rin knew this would happen and didn't prevent it. She can be such a useless _pawn_, but still a _pawn_ nonetheless.

Rin whistled happily as she went outside, to the non destroyed part. She walked around, admiring the greenery as she shielded her eyes from the sun. Indeed, such a fine day. I don't like it. She never liked the sun and never will. She held her arm up to shadow her eyes with the other containing a tin of milk. If Sebastian was that unhappy about her having to give him an extra job, than feeding the cat would probably assist him from his distractions. Rin found it rather hilarious at how those three could be so...deleterious. It gave her something to do.

"Mreow," she looked down upon the black cat as it's mouth watered at the smell of milk. It actually wasn't good to give a cat milk, well to the same extent of a human having too much paracetamol. The kitten happily lapped the milk up as the maid sat on the floor with her dress fanning out across the floor. Stroking it calmly as not to scare it away. She did always prefer cats, but she prefer the serene moments like this that didn't make life seem to drag. Without these moments she thought life was just an endless cycle of the same thing. So small things like this was a exemption.

She kissed the kitten on the head, scratching it behind the ears as it purred and nuzzled into her chin further. "I have to get going, kitten. Sebastian will be finishing and visiting you in a bit, so when he gives you more milk, don't be greedy," She reprimanded as she wagged her finger, tapping the cat on the nose. She stood up and put the cat down as it snuggled against the maid's boot. She went inside leaving the cat behind and patted herself down as to remove the cat's hair from her person.

"Now to find Ciel." She ran to the dining hall to where Sebastian had been preparing the sweets or other sugary sweets. She leant against the wall, returning to her natural respiratory. She could smell how sweet it was from her,_ hmmm, you can practically smell the cavities._ She saw Ciel standing on the table reaching up from the head of the chocolate. She smirked impishly, quietly clearing her voice.

"Now, Young Master, what do you think you are doing with my work," she walked in imitating the accent and tone of Sebastian. He made a noise of shock, between a scream and a gasp, and fell, knocking the head as he fell. He closed his eyes, expecting for impact or at least the arms of Sebastian. Yet, overwhelmed when he was in the air at the same height at the horse, thick black things wrapped around his limbs holding him in the air.

Rin sighed in relief as her shadow made it in time. She ambled her way to his form and set him down gently, putting her hand on his head. She sighed once more with a disappointed face, "that's what you get for stealing the food for the children..._orphaned_ children who would savour the treat more than you would." She said ruffling his hair.

He huffed and smacked her hand away with a light blush, "stop that, treating me like a child."

Rin pulled a cheesy grin at him despite her rejection, "when you stop acting like one. Besides, that's no way to treat your saviour." Flicking him in the forehead.

His frown deepened, but smirked as he flicked hers, "that's no way to treat your master." She pulled a shocked face but smiled again. His flick had caused her fringe to fall in her face, she blew her bangs out of the way as she shook her head. "Besides, you caused the fall by scaring me, you don't class as my saviour."

Rin scowled marginally, "well I wouldn't have to cause such things if you weren't stealing. So, by your little sweet fetish and stealing you caused your own demised. Well done, Ciel." She spoke caustically, clapping along as well.

He blushed as his structure faltered, "if you don't tell Sebastian, then you can have some." He said looking away from her by turning his head submissively. He held out the head in offering, the image made Rin want to laugh but it would only anger him further and Sebastian would be back soon. There's only so much distraction a cat can produce.

She grinned naughtily, wanting to tease him, "only if I can lick it off your body." She whispered huskily. Looking into his eyes seductively as her face neared his.

Ciel's face reddened further to beyond such a situation of a single innuendo should produce, "No! You may not! How can you even have the audacity to-" He was halted by Rin's laugh, her finding it highly entertaining to see the great Earl Phantomhive so flustered.

"Calm down Ciel, I was joking," she assured as she wiped her tear ducts. "You're younger than me, and you have a Fiancée. It would be beyond scandalously in this day and age, not that it would be any less so in our time, but we're all delinquents by then. Besides, I'm not allowed chocolate." She guaranteed, shrugging. Her tone a bit morose at the mentioning of his fiancée, but brightened up by the end of the explanation.

He sighed, also despondent at the first two reasons, but became relieved. He suddenly perked up, "wait, why aren't you allowed chocolate?" He asked earnestly.

She flinched and shivered as if recalling a memory, "well...I never had chocolate before I lived with Unnie," Ciel frowned at the nickname, unnoticed by Rin and disregarded by Ciel. "I...don't really react well with it unless...I'm unconscious." She explained, rubbing the back of her neck but retracted her hand as it tingled at her touch.

Ciel smirked, grabbing the maids hand and bringing her to his office, the head in his other hand. He sat at his desk, putting the chocolate on the desktop and opening the window to keep it cool. "Now, as my saviour, I think you deserve a reward, furthermore as your master...I order you to share this chocolate with me." He saw the maid gulp, obviously in want, as she edged closer. "Come now, what female does not love chocolate."

He broke off a piece, sensually putting that piece his teeth and biting it off. He licked his lips as he beckoned the maid over with his finger. One would've thought that he was meant to be provocatively seductive, but that wasn't the intent, at least not purposely. Rin seemed to notice his seductive side and was going to play along until the smell of the confection was wafted by the breeze towards her.

She eased towards the desk, around it and sat on the corner. She decided this was the time to play with him. She leant forward as if she was about to eat a piece, leading for Ciel to smirk. He immediately became shocked as she didn't stop and brought her face close to his. She grabbed his chin and put her teeth around the piece he had in his and broke it off. Leaning back and licked her lips as she ate. Smirking as she saw his burning face and winked, making it burn even further.

"Exactly, no female." Her eyes suddenly widened as she craved more, her eyes dilated at the sight of it. Her reaction to chocolate was similar to that of a cats with catnip. Sitting on his arm chair and grabbed some more. Sharing it with Ciel they ate until they had fell asleep. She knew it would be an unfortunate session to be woken up with so much energy, but she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

* * *

"Dear me," the butler huffed, wiping the non-existent sweat from his forehead, "after countless interruptions, this is all I could manage." His attention was then brought to the loud set of stomping. The three set of stompings to be their screaming.

"MISTER SEBASTIAN!" The shouts of the servants interrupted him...once more. Bard with his sooty afro, Finny weeping as usual, and a soapy, glasses cracked Mey-rin.

"Yes? Now what?" They froze, staring wide-eyed at the display before them. There was multiple cakes and tarts on different tables. Cupcakes, Boston cream pie, and banoffee pie on one table. Another, contained stacked macaroons. The main table or attraction was a moulded chocolate design of Big-Ben with roses complimenting the bottom, a headless, horse riding figure next to the famous chocolate clock.

"Wooow, it's chocolate!" Finny admired with hungry eyes.

"So this is what you were up to while you made us do all the work?" Bard asked as he put a hand on his hips. Sebastian staring at him blankly, made you do all the work?

"Are all these sweets?" Mey-rin asked dumbly.

"We are inviting children here tomorrow so this is for them," Sebastian explained, Bard looked slightly disappointed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"All this just for some brats? Whoa crazy"

"That's Mister Sebastian for you!" Finny and Mey-rin praised, flailing their arms around. Finny ceased his cheering as he looked up at the chocolate, bringing his finger to his chin in thought. "But...what sort of statue is this?" He asked innocently.

Sebastian looked up also, confused at the question when even he, the gardener, should've known the answer. "What do you mean? It is the Wild Earl of which you are so fo-" He froze, his eyes widened at the missing limb, a little bit important to every human being, any being. The head is gone. "The head of the Earl that I so precisely-," he didn't finish as his rage started to increase. Turning to glare at the three servants.

The three started to shake at the stare that the head butler gave, "hey! hey! We were working all day up until now!" Bard explained, waving his hands in front of him.

"Yes, quite right. We could not have stolen the Earl's head!" Mey-rin reasoned, Finny frantically nodding his head in agreement.

"That means…," Sebastian started, the other servants realising who he was implicating. Tanaka. They all stormed off trying to find the steward who was probably drinking his tea leisurely. Sebastian suddenly gasped as he noticed the time. "I cannot deal with this right now! It is time for afternoon tea!" He said whilst shutting his pocket watch. "I will prepare it, so please do your utmost to search for Tanaka." He commanded, receiving three chorused 'Yes, Sirs' as he left to tend to tea.

Sebastian swiftly pushed the tea cart to keep up with the schedule, the rattling of the metal cart reflecting off each corridor. _Leaving matters in the hand of those good-for-nothings causes me no end of worry. I must return as soon as possible._ He expeditiously knocked and entered the room, "Pardon me, Sir."

He froze to see the half eaten head of the Wild Earl on Ciel's desk. Ciel sound asleep along with Rin who had fallen into the seat with him, their heads resting against each other. Chocolate covered their lips, evidence of the crime they committed. "Really...Young Master...Rin," he spoke with an exhausted tone. He sighed, "You even left the window open, despite my presence here, leaving yourself completely vulnerable will never do."

_Useless servants. A mercurial Master. A lackadaisical Maid. Being a butler is far from I feel living in this manner is not too bad...but…_He looked back over the sleeping Earl, the cat, and the sleeping Maid. "Young Master! Miss Rin! Please wake up! How many times have I told you not to snack on the sly!?" He said pinching the both of them.

Ciel groaned as he woke up, rubbing his eyes and blushing as he realised the closeness of the maid. However, the Maid sprung up wide eyed, surprising the butler as she ran around the room in circles, more like jumping. Cile watched confused as she did this. Screaming something about how 'she likes chocolate!' and how 'she needs to see the cat' and waved and ran out the room, full of energy, leaving only Sebastian and Ciel to stare.

Ciel groaned once again, grabbing the butler's attention. "I will never be giving her chocolate again." Sebastian only nodded in agreement.

* * *

Author's note

Sorry, this is a short chapter, but I wanted jack the ripper arc to start in a different chapter, I was gonna do it in this one but it would confuse and mess me up...ey up hahaha.

I noticed when re-read my story was that I was expressing how I wanted Sebastian wrong. So, I wanted to clarify more in this chapter, he will get more affectionate in his own demon way. I wanted to start him off more possessive and angst-y. But...I fail, but I will try. I also neglected expressing Ciel's affection that I wanted more pure than Sebastian but still a little bit Phantomhive dark affection/ episodes that he has... so yea, I will try.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my oc and any mishaps she may cause to the plot._

-C

till next time, Jack the Ripper arc ahh! GRELL, UNDERTAKER, WILL, RIN'S PAST WOOP.


	14. Chapter 14

"Young Master, yet more letters have arrived," Rin said as she practically threw the pile of letters on his desk.

Ciel looked up at the butler and maid and sighed. He was fatigued with the constant paperwork and invitations. He leant on his hand as he spoke. "The season is nearly over, Damned idlers. Yet they're all in search of guests for their silly balls...Nothing good happens in London."

Rin shook her head, "that's not true, we still have Charlotte Brontë and Charles Dickens…"

Sebastian and Ciel looked at her strangely, Sebastian being the one to speak the truth, "those authors have both died. Brontë died in 1855 at the age of 38, Dickens died in 1870 at the age of 68."

Rin looked at him blankly, then tilted her head in remembrance. She had a face of realisation then blushed at her idiocy, "oh...yeah, haha, well apparently a 14 year old boy one broke into Buckingham Palace and stole Queen Victoria's underwear…so that's pretty...wild." She giggled at her awkward nature, Sebastian smirking at her crude comment and Ciel blushing at the thought.

He shook his head as Sebastian listed off the declined invitations, Ciel reading through them, "Baron Bath. Countless Gartland. Earl Warwick." He then paused his eyes widening at the Royal red, wax seal. Put his hand for him to stop, "this is…"

* * *

_The English summer is brief. May through August, when the weather is at it's best, is known as 'the season' and the aristocrats travel from their manors to their London town house to socialise. _The carriage steps were brought down for the two occupants of the main seating part. The butler stood at the folding steps, holding the door open. "It has been a while since the Young Master last came to the town house." Sebastian reminded.

He helped the Earl down, then helped the maid down with his hand lingering in hers longer than necessary. They stood in front of the town house as Ciel put his top hat on. It was smaller than the manor in the rural, but still quaint and a lovely place to reside for a holiday. To Rin it was still a privilege since she lived in a dorm the was smaller the kitchen, and her dorm was for two people.

"I wouldn't be here if not for 'that letter'. There are so many people, you can't even walk properly," the anti-social boy complained.

Rin snorted in an unladylike manor, "that's only an excuse to have a walking stick, isn't it?" She asked sarcastically, wiggling her eyebrows. This made Ciel glare at her, making her turn her head away to avoid his glower.

He ignored her as Sebastian lead them inside and spoke, "it may prove a nice respite for you to leave the manor." He reminded happily, managing the two through the building. "Those four are nowhere to be found here, so you will be able to spend your days in peace." Ciel pouted at the thought of the servants, and the fact the Sebastian was so ecstatic because of it.

Rin pouted as well, not for the same reasons as Ciel of course, "they aren't that bad." Sebastian dead-panned and shook his head as if he was ashamed that she would even think that. Sebastian opened the door to find the room in shambles. Open books and random china were scattered along the floor, being thrown carelessly. Lau was knelt on the floor looking into a vase, well Rin assumed he was looking. Madam Red was nonchalantly flinging the contents of a cupboard, and her butler, Grell, was behind the sofa doing god knows what.

"Good heavens, where _do_ they keep the tea in this house?" Madam Red asked.

"I don't see it anywhere," answered Lau, earnestly.

Ciel and Sebastian seemed to be frozen in the doorway, just staring disbelievingly at the three. Rin bent down to Ciel's ear and whispered, "I forgot to mention, Madam Red and Lau will invade your house when on this case. Oh and you're also going to wear a dress." Ciel glared at her, but flinched as she preached her second prediction.

"You're not going to find it there," Madam Red laughed at his asininity.

"Now, now. You never know," Lau replied, Sebastian internally crumbling at his previous reproaching to peace. Rin was quite shocked at what Lau said, it being one of her many and most used phrases. _If he wasn't a druggy, I think he would be my soul mate, similar phrases, similar indecent thoughts. _

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you doing here!?" Ciel bellowed, catching the attention of all three dwellers of the room.

Madam Red, still holding her book, looked towards her nephew, "Oh! You got here rather quickly." She smirked to him, "I've come to see my lovely nephew, who told me he was making his way to London." She then saw the maid next to him and rushed towards her form, tackling her into a hug, "not forgetting my favourite maid, Rin. Oh! As beautiful as ever, how do you keep the men off you! It's been forever since I've seen you!" She squealed, squeezing the maid even tighter until she turned a suffocating blue.

Rin's eyebrows shot up as she extracted the woman off of herself, "I saw you the other day when you visited the mansion, Madam." She said shaking her head.

Madam Red gleamed at her, waving her hand dismissively, "oh! But, I only saw you briefly, sweetie." Rin shook her head once again as Madam Red turned to her Nephew once again. _The former Baroness Burnett, __**Angelina Dalles, (aka Madam Red).**_ _Employed at the royal London hospital._

Rin walked up to Grell as he greeted her sheepishly. Rin looked at him, raising her eyebrow. She hugged him as he became shocked, "hello, Grell, how are you faring?" He held onto her tightly then released her with a timid smile.

"F-fine, thank you." Sebastian glared at the too, Ciel not paying attention to notice the display of attention. She returned to her master's side in a servant way.

"Why, hello, Lord Earl." Lau started, completely oblivious to Madam Red's attack. "I heard rumours that something of interest is afoot." He said smirking. _**Lau.**_ _British Branch Manager, Chinese trading company 'Kong Rong.'_

Ciel still not used to the company, Sebastian spoke on his behalf, "we apologise for not being able to greet our honourable guests. We will have elevenses ready momentarily, so please wait a while." He insisting, Rin realising that the butler said 'we', meaning that she was to follow him to the kitchen.

Sebastian and Rin returned with the tea and a tiered serving platter for the snacks. Madam Red could smell the aroma when they entered and when it was poured out, "What a lovely aroma. Especially when prepared correctly," she complimented.

Sebastian held the teapot in a tea towel with a smile, "today, the tea is Jackson's, 'Earl Grey.'" He informed courtly.

Angelina sat back in her chair languidly, sipping her tea, "Earl Grey can taste this different?! Grell, you should follow his example," she commanded, catching Grell's attention, only disappointing him with an insult.

He looked slightly disenchanted, looking down, "y-yes." Rin never liked how the Madam insulted Grell, even with what they did. She walked up to him and patted his back and smiled. _Butler of the Burnett family, __**Grell Sutcliff.**_

She whispered to him, "practice means perfect." Sebastian's eyes flashed at the maid's fondness towards the Burnett butler. Ciel too busy sipping his tea.

"In any case," Madam Red continued, making Sebastian turn to her, "you are a most handsome fellow, no matter how many times I look at you?!" She said as she patted and grope his posterior… ass. "Why don't you come to my place instead of working at a manor house?!" This made Ciel choke on his tea, Sebastian flinch with the tea cups flying up in the air, and Rin chuckle while a pink hue swept across her face.

"Madam Red…," Ciel reprimanded his auntie. Rin shook her head as she returned to the butler's side, thinking it now safe not to be groped by the woman.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Madam apologised, rubbing her neck whilst drooling slightly.

"Let's get right down to it, a few days ago, a prostitute was murdered in White Chapel." Ciel started.

Madam Red continued for him with a devious smirk, "ah, that incident the papers have been making a fuss over, yes? I know of it. But, there must be something more to it since you're here." She revealed, making Lau smirk with the same circuitous air.

Ciel crossed his legs, as he spoke. Rin throughout all of this scrutinizing the reactions of both Madam Red and Grell. "Yes, this is no simple murder. It is psychotic...better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns 'her.'"

"Miss Queen Vicky," Rin answered cheekily.

Lau then looked towards the maid, well turned his head towards her. "Oh? Who might you be?" Rin then stood in front of Lau, bowing with her hand over her heart.

"My apologies for not introducing myself sooner, I am the new Phantomhive maid, Rin."

Lau looked her up and down thoroughly and lifted her chin and brought her down on his lap. He casually stroked her head, bringing it to the crook of his neck. Rin's body became rigid in the man's embrace as he caressed her awkwardly. "Why, aren't you a pretty one? How much are you willing to sell her for, Young Earl?"

Ciel's face became red with anger as he grabbed her from his grasp and bringing her into his own. Rin still only sat there, dazed and unmoving. She wasn't really sure on what to do or how to react, so she didn't. "She's not for sale!" He practically screamed at the Chinese man in jealousy. Madam Red noticed this but disregarded it for a later date. He hesitantly let go of the maid, and cleared his throat, continuing with the previous subject. "The victim, Mary Ann Nichols was ripped to shreds with some sort of specialised cutting instrument." He said as he cut into the cake, eating a piece. "The city police and local prostitutes has dubbed the killer 'Jack the Ripper.' I too hurried to London to verify the situation."

Lau smirked and snickered, "heh, and I too am very curious to see what the Queen's watchdog will sniff out. However…," Lau's grin enlarged as his face became darker, "have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime?" He asked wickedly.

"What are you getting at?" Ciel not fazed by his implication.

Lau stood from his chair, and edged his way to the Earl, "the darkness and bestial odour that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma. You may be trapped in madness should you set foot in there." He reached out to the boys face, letting his hand caress it. Rin twitched at the action, _pedophile_, I swear. "Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?" Sebastian glanced at him then at Rin, wondering the same question.

Ciel glared at him, speaking with angst, "I am here to eliminate the source of 'her' distress. Do not waste my time with your worthless questions." His eyes filled with hard perseverance and confidence.

Lau smirked even more, "-yes, lovely. Very lovely indeed, those eyes of yours." He then dropped his dark ambience, suddenly grabbed the Earl from his seat and dragging him along. He also got a hold of Rin, pulling her as well. "Well, since that's been decided. Let's be off, Earl Phantomhive, Miss Rin."

"Now, Wait!" Madam Red tried to halt them with an enraged tone.

Rin snatched her hand away, "exactly," she said crossing her arms and nodding her head in agreement, "...It's just Rin." She permitted.

Madam Red gave her an ashamed look, "Really, Men have no patience! At least relax and finish your tea. Then, I'll join you too." Grell seemed slightly offended that she would include him, which Rin noticed. _But, doesn't he think of himself as a woman, so he would be patient. I'd have to ask him about what pronoun I should use for him._

Rin chuckled, "it's not that we're impatient, you are just overly relaxed. Not exactly a bad thing, but with the current situation." Madam Red smiled at her, waving her hand dismissively.

She then looked at Lau and Ciel, "so where is this crime scene, Lau?"

"Did you not know, Madam?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders as if he was knew what he was talking about. "Well, I never! Then I suppose we'll have to ask someone around here." He said sighing, totally unsure of half the things he said, "dear, oh dear."

Then Madam Red screamed exasperatedly at him, "you were babbling on when you didn't even know yourself?!"

Ciel looked drained as the two adults argued, "what was that long prologue for?" He mumbled gruffly, obviously being ignored by the two.

Rin chuckled as she leant to whisper, "I think it was an excuse to touch you." Wiggling her eyebrows and jutting her head in Lau's direction. Ciel looked between Rin and Lau with a disgusted face, wiping his face vigorously. He never thought that Rin could be that vile.

He turned to the two and tried to forget Rin's comment, "Quiet down," He ordered with a sigh. "No one said we were going to the crime scene." He informed, still feeling conscious of Lau's touch with Rin's implication in his head. He was trying desperately hard not to wipe his face again.

The two looked at him with the same confused expression, "eh?"

Rin nodded as she explained, "we wouldn't be able to do much anyway because the place is already full of spectators. And the yard won't take kindly to Ciel going there either." Ciel agreed whilst nodding his head.

Madam Red looked quite bothered, "then what do you plan to do?"

Lau suddenly looked grave as if he'd had a horrible epiphany, "My Lord...don't tell me…"

Ciel looked as grave as Lau is, but for realistic reasons, "Yes, That's right. I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option." He said incredulously with a sigh to match. "He is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like this."

They made their way to this building of which had a gloomy aura. The skulls and coffins only flattering the dismal atmosphere. It made the spectators reflect what the building looked like, dreary. The only person happy was Rin, she was beaming at the nostalgic building, balancing on her heels. She was practically bouncing with excitement to see her old master. "-So…"Lau started, "where are we?" He asked skeptically.

Madam Red bellowed angrily at him, "weren't you just acting like you knew all about it!?"

Sebastian explained, "the Young Master's acquaintance is an Undertaker."

"An Undertaker? Oh! I believe he was Rin's old master," said Madam Red in remembrance, Rin only nodded with a big grin. One could literally see the eagerness exiting her every pore.

Ciel entered the shop, Sebastian and Rin following. Sebastian could feel her ardour and placed his hands on her shoulder. He leant down, his lips at her ears, "calm down." He muttered huskily, too quiet for anyone else to hear. Rin felt awkward at the contact but nodded, taking a deep breath to slow down a bit.

"Are you in, Undertaker?"

Rin exhaled, and inhaled again, the aroma of the room made her feel sentimental. Undertaker's creepy chortles resonated on the cracked walls of the room. She glimpsed towards the coffin it came from, the coffin he always hid in. The one he always brought her in when customers visited, so they could scare them together. "I have been expecting you. I bid ye welcome, Lord Earl." He greeted as his pale, bony hand opened the coffin lid. Lau and Madam Red were quivering with fear, Grell so much so that his legs had given out, him now sitting on the floor. "Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin that I've made specially for you?!" He giggled.

He stepped out of the coffin, only to be tackled back into it, a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his torso. "Unnie!" A feminine squeal echoed off the walls, the woman herself nuzzling into the man's chest.

"Hello, my dear, How have you been?" He chuckled, not only for her exuberance but the butler's change in eye colour, obviously emitting rage.

The maid looked up at him, smiling childishly, "I've been fine," she stepped out from the coffin and poked his chest, "the question is how have you been? You better have been eating properly…" She glared.

She only received a chuckle in return as the Undertaker turned to Ciel again. The maid huffed and return back to Sebastian's side, recomposing her professional maid look. The three frightened ones looked slightly dubious of the display of affection. More impressed that she not only made physical contact with the man, but by the fact she entered his coffin. "I think not," Ciel frowned to the man for the action he committed with his maid. Nevertheless, continuing, "I am…"

He was halted by the Undertaker pressing his finger to the boy's lips. Interrupting his explanation, making the boy dislike him further, "you don't need to put it into words. I know veeery well what Milord wishes to say." He assured, leaning back with his finger to his lip, but proceeded. "She wasn't a 'client' in the 'ordinary folk' sense of the word. See, I cleaned her up riiight nice and pretty."

"I want to hear about it," Ciel demanded bluntly.

"Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something. Won't you just take a seat somewhere over there?"

Everyone, other than the maid, looked either appalled or cynical about the request. All the same, Rin looked around and then sat down on the coffin. The others stared towards her as if she was insane to even dare sit in the first place. She gazed up at them questioningly, "I used to live here. This one was mine, don't look so...repudiate." She shrugged her shoulders casually. The others followed her example, Sebastian the only one to remain standing. Grell and Madam Red on one, Lau on the other, and Ciel and Rin on the death bed closest to Undertaker.

"Now then, you want to hear about Jack the Ripper, yesss?" He asked deviously, opening the urn containing bone-shaped biscuits. "The yard's starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now, but… this isn't the first time I've had a client like that." He informed, munching on a biscuit, with his beaker of tea on the desk.

Rin happily drank hers, whilst the other occupants looked rather hesitant. "Not the first time, what do you mean?" She asked.

Undertaker spoke with half a biscuit hanging from his mouth, making Rin shake her head. "In the past, there have been a number of cases involving murdered whores. Fancy a biscuit, My Lord?" He offered handing out the jar to the two of us. He immediately declined whereas Rin happily accepting his bid. Ciel turned momentarily pale as he watched the maid eat the confection. "But their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate. The yard failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset, but all the prostitutes killed in Whitechapel had a little something in common."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, back to his butler aesthetic, "something in common, you say?" He repeated in the form of a question.

Undertaker leered over the desk, looking intimidating to the others. However, Rin found it entertaining that he still had crumbs around his mouth. "Well, what could it be? Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?" Smirking evilly.

It was Lau's turn to speak, "I see. That's how it is. Being an Undertaker is only his facade for normal society." Rin's eyes widened as she frantically shook her head, waving her hands and making a slicing motion at her neck to try to stop him. He carried on anyway, "how much do you want for the information?" Rin sighed and stopped her motions for the hopeless man.

Undertaker immediately perked up at the question, lunging towards Lau, closing in on his figure rather uncomfortably. "How much? I do not desire a single one of the Queen's coins." Lau did nothing but stare and squirm awkwardly.

His gazed then fixated on Ciel, leering towards him also, "now, Milord." He started, already in the progress of laughing and drooling slightly as well, grabbing the boy by his face making Ciel feel equally distressed. "Give it to me...Bestow upon me the choicest 'laughter', then I shall tell you anything…!" He requested, more saliva coming from his mouth.

Ciel sighed exasperatedly, "that creep." As he watched the man lean against a coffin as he moaned at the thought.

Rin scowled at Ciel for insulting him, "he is not." However, Rin still pulled a disgusted face and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. She knew Undertaker could be a little rambunctious, drooling being a side effect. She sighed as she knelt to his level. _He's a grown man, older than most men._ She shook her head as she wiped away the drool. "Honestly, you are simply too much." He continued to laugh despite her.

Lau step forward with a snicker, "Lord Earl, Please allow me to handle this." He offered. "People have called me the sleeping tiger of the new year's parties in Shanghai. And now, I shall demonstrate that in full!" He exclaimed boisterously. "A fool on a futon." All were quiet. Lau looked to Rin for help, "oh?" Rin looked away, Undertaker didn't look impressed.

"You'll never do, Lau. Very well," Madam Red stepped forward. "Madam Red, star of social circles shall share with you her best tale." She offered as Grell admired her, cheering. Rin a motion to cover Ciel's ears, whilst Undertaker came behind her and covered her ears. She looked up at his in disbelief only receiving a grin back, making her attention to return to the red-head. "So then, His * !? was * ?!, with thick veins. And his * !? was * ?! too." She spoke, laughing along with her own jokes. This story continued for about an hour until she finally finish, Undertaker didn't even utter a giggle.

He tied masks around their faces with a bright red cross that prevented them from speaking. He took his hands away from the girl's ears and mortician laced his fingers together, grinning, "that only leaves you, Milord. The last time, I was a bit generous if I do say so myself but no specials this time." He said waving his sleeve engulfed hand.

Ciel's face became morose, uttering, "damn."

Sebastian then stepped forward, adjusting his gloves, "it appears there is nothing for it."

"Sebastian?!" The Earl mumbled in skepticism.

"Ooh? Master butler's having a go, now is he?"

"Everyone, please step outside, if you would?" He more ordered than asked, adjusting his over glove.

Ciel still spluttering as the all willingly left the shop, Rin a bit disheartened that she could hear what they were saying. The door shut behind them all. Back inside the shop, Undertaker's demeanour became bitter. Sebastian looked up at the man, seeing him silently seething at the butler. Undertaker looked up at the man seriously, more so than usual and it was rather unsettling.

"Well, this is the first time I see Rin, and I find that she appears to have a demon's servant mark on the back of her neck, care to explained." He demanded with an ominous grin that would have frightened any average human.

Sebastian smirked, he wasn't an average human and will not be intimidated by him. "What is there to explain." He said with a shrug, acting too casually for the mortician's favour or patience.

"Ooh? Don't jester an old man. How did she get it, and when? More importantly, why her?" The increasing temper evident in the man's voice.

Sebastian's smirk widened even further, "I would never dream of it." He said bowing with his hand over his heart in a mocking manner. "I placed that mark on her the night before she left you to work for the Phantomhives. You see, that night I was ordered to win and I thought eating her soul would the best way to provide victory." He paused to let it sink in, seeing no reaction from the man, he continued. "However, there were complications…Her soul apparently cannot be devoured by a demon, of any kind." He saw the Undertaker give a sigh of relief. "I thought with her abilities she would make a fine servant. Not only that, she convinced the Young Master to hire her on a whim, and willingly became a pawn." He pulled a grin that was on par with Undertaker's, "I will also enjoy dragging her to hell with me once this contract is over and making her follow my every demand, as she should. It would be such a waste to have a unique human like her not accomplish anything."

Undertaker clenched his hands into fists and the butler's patronising tone. They both froze when a hand was put on the mortician's shoulder. "Undertaker, calm down." They saw Rin step out of the shadows with a pissed expression.

Sebastian's eyes turned pink as he spoke with a pretentious sneer, "I thought I told you to stay outside."

Rin left a clone outside of course, her clones being the a real shadow clone. The comment from the demon made her snap as the shadows started to bend around her, "you cannot order me around. You do not own me and you never will. You may have marked by body, but I own my mind and soul, something that you will never be allowed!" She growled at him, the shadows inching closer to him.

He stepped back from them, coming up behind her, trapping her arms against her body, "that is where you are wrong, My dear. As a marked human, you belong to me, and no one else, not even the young master." He was about to say something else when he was halted by a biscuit thrown at his forehead. Even with the rage Rin felt, she laughed out loud at his expression, leading Undertaker (who threw the biscuit) to let out a booming laugh that made the shop shake and the sign outside fall.

Rin retracted her shadows, Sebastian releasing her and walking to the door. He opened the door with a smile, "please come in. He has agreed to speak to us." The clone Rin disappeared as the real one came into view, no one questioning it.

Rin stood on her tip toes to whisper to Sebastian, "we will discuss this at a later date, Ciel included." Sebastian's eyes glowed at her dominate tone, a feeling of lust coursing through his body, only nodding to hide it. His eyes returning back to their original colour barely.

Undertaker sat up from his desk, drooling once more. Rin was impressed by his will power and mood change, but listened to him nonetheless. "Well...to get back to the matter at hand...Gufu...I saw paradise…"

Ciel spoke to Sebastian, "What did you do?"

"Nothing much," he answered nonchalantly, taking glance at Rin whose attention was focused on the dribbling mortician. He felt bile rise up in his throat as he felt a tad jealous, _her attention should only be focused on me. She just found out that she is my servant forever, where is her reaction._

"I'll tell you anything you wish to know." Madam Red and Lau who returned to their seats (coffin) drinking their tea, listened to what the...deranged man had to say. "For a while now, I've occasionally had clients who are...how shall I say lacking, you see? Guh-fu." He informed, making his way to a model mannequin of the human body.

"Lacking?"

"Yes, quite lacking." He confirmed, picking up the mannequin, "their innards, that is." That room grimaced at that. "Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? Like putting back whatever might have spilt out." He imitated his work by wiping the head of the doll. "And examining," Rin rolled her eyes, playing with, "them, as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see?"

Madam Red, Lau, and Grell looked down to their beakers of tea and paled at the thought of what might have been held in them, whereas Rin still drunk hers. Her mind still played on what Sebastian said. So much so that she was gripping her beaker so tightly that it was going to leave a red heat mark on her hands. I will also enjoy dragging her to hell with me once this contract is over and making her follow my every demand, as she should. She never thought about what she would do once the contract was over, she planned to find away home. Even if she lost nearly all the hope she had left. She certainly didn't want to serve someone like Sebastian for the rest of eternity. Especially, the thought of serving him in other ways. The thought depressed her even more. She, like every other girl, wanted to find love and settle down. The true kind where she wanted to sincerely wanted to stay with that person, so much so that it hurt to be apart from them. All the possibilities were taken away by Sebastian and his selfish desire.

She shook her head from her thoughts and loosened her grip on the boiling beaker. Sebastian and Ciel seemed to notice her desolation, Ciel giving her a worried look and Sebastian only feeling smug. They all return their attention back on the matter at hand, nevertheless.

Lau coughed slightly before giving his input, "so they were all lacking kidneys or somesuch. In that case, the killer is a lone shark or the like…"

Undertaker's grin widened, hiding his also raging enmity to the butler, "Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant." Rin knew that he was in a position where he wanted everyone angry, Rin empathising with him as she felt Lau become angrier. "It is something only a prostitute...a girl would possess." He rambled about how frightening it was, then examined his little mannequin, "this little one doesn't have it either." He then looked towards everyone, "each was missing her uterus."

Ciel was sweating as Rin paled at the thought, putting her hand to her stomach. Undertaker continued despite this, "lately, I've been seeing a rise in 'clientele' all of a sudden, and their crimson 'rouge' is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me very busy."

Sebastian then spoke forward, Rin avoiding eye-contact or even the appearance of him that may trigger any emotional outburst. "Even with few passersby, committing murder on the street…Moreover, in the dead of night…would it not be difficult for an ameteur to cut out the womb with necessary precision."

Undertaker lent on his folded hands, "quite the bright candle,aren't we,Master butler?" he complimented mockingly, "I have considered that myself." The man then stood coming closer to Ciel as an example. Putting one hand at the throat and then at his stomach. "Well, let's see...first I'd take something sharp and slash the throat." Making the action at his esophagus. Rin would normally make a move to stop him, but she wanted to be left to her thoughts in peace, not particularly listening to anything around her. "Then I'd cut riiight here, and steal away the little precious." Making a similar slicing action at his stomach.

"The 'skill' involved and 'the lack of hesitation' points to a professional. And most likely, someone of the underworld, at that. And that is why I knew you would come here, Milord." He revealed as he poked the unimpressed Earl's face. "If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the 'underworld,' I expected you would be summoned here without fail. Heed my words...another will die. And so the murders will continue until someone stops them." Ciel closed his eye as he stood up, leading to Undertaker's tauntings, "can you stop the killer, 'Aristocrat of Evil, Earl Phantomhive?" He provoked.

Sebastian put Ciel's jacket back on as he spoke, "the underworld has it's own rules. It's residents do not kill those on the other side without reason, and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld. By our family coat of arms, I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the gardens of the queen, by any means necessary." He said with complete solemnity. "Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker." He said exiting. Rin waved and hugged her ex-master and left with her current one. She was still distracted, but took into account Ciel's words.

Now sat in the carriage was Sebastian and Lau on one side. Rin, Madam Red, and Ciel on the other. Rin refused to sit or even look at Sebastian, occupying herself with the motion scenes of the outside world through the window. Ciel leant against his hand speaking to all those in the carriage, "based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of suspects."

Rin only heard that sentence until she stopped listening. It was for times like these that she wished that she had her phone and headphones, listening to music always calmed her, no matter how lacking in the area she was. She wondered about her future, the her thoughts seemed to steer to Ciel. She wondered what his reaction would be. She thought that he wouldn't really care as it wouldn't affect him in anyway, at least as long as he owned Sebastian. She wondered if she could get Ciel to order Sebastian to remove the mark. But, after the contract was over, he would just reinstate it. She could run before that happened, but she wasn't a coward, at least what she was aware of. She also wasn't as selfish as that to leave Ciel in his time of need. Ciel could deny it, but she had grown to care for the boy despite the short period of time spent and her position. She wasn't afraid to admit it.

She suddenly jolted up from her position when Sebastian opened the door. Had she really missed that much of the conversation during her thoughts. She heard Grell's scream of surprise as well as Sebastian speaking to the driver, "Mister Grell, was it not? Please drive safely back to the town house," he demanded with a smile.

"Eh? Ah, Yes!"

The butler appeared at the window once again, "Now if you will excuse me. I expect to see Rin paying attention by then." By the sound of how her name slid off his tongue, made her grimace in disgust and glare. She looked away once again in defeat not wanting to make an effort to make a comeback. Ciel noticed this, shooing away his butler.

He shut the door, making Madam Red and Lau go to the window, "Hang on?! But the carriage is still moving?!"

Grell turned to look behind him, to find Sebastian gone. He blushed at his stamina and skill, "H-He's gone." Paying more attention to the space where Sebastian was then the road.

Madam Red apprehended him for this, "hey, You?! Watch where you're going?!" She screamed as the carriage jolted, Rin nor Ciel caring. Madam Red let out a sigh, probably from stress,Rin thought. "Sebastian made some lofty claims but-"

But, was cut of by a indifferent Ciel, "my butler said he would take care of it. He will not return empty handed. All we need to do is sip out tea and bide our time."

"Like a King would do, sitting idly by," Rin spoke for the first time.

Ciel flinched at her comment, not sure whether it was an insult or not. He felt the air become tense and pledged to ask her what is wrong when they returned. Madam Red also noticed the strained atmosphere and spoke, "you have great faith in him, hm?" She spoke with a cat-like grin to bring the mood up.

Ciel looked out of the window absentmindedly, "no. That isn't it, 's just that he never lies. Ever."

Rin's eyes widened, and released a sigh that meant she was stressed, "Exactly." She said, her tone and expression becoming disheartened.

"-Yes," Lau started darkly from his seat, not having said anything in a while, "he and the Earl have spent much time together, so their foundation is a solid one. He always has been by the Earl's side, like a shadow." Rin looked at Lau, Ciel still gazing out of the window.

Ciel reminded, "Sebastian's only been in my service for two years, you know?"

Lau shrugged, "Ah, Is that so?"

The rest of the journey was silent, more awkward when they were speaking. Rin ignored it, Ciel casting multiple glances at her. Lau and Madam Red gazing between the two. The eventually made it back to the town house with nothing less than delay, due to Grell losing his way. After exiting the carriage, Lau sighed, "We've finally made it, my back hurts." He said rubbing his back to soothe the ache.

Madam Red once again blew her top, "we had to take the long way 'round because Grell got lost!" She complained as Grell apologised.

Rin spoke out with a monotone voice, "he tried his best. There is no need to point blame for something so trivial." They looked at her in disbelief, wondering where the happy and polite servant went. She looked as if she was devoid of any emotion, which she was. She thought if she kept it to herself now, she could throw it all in Sebastian's face later. Which she will be doing.

Lau opened the door for the others, eager to sit in a comfortable seat, "come, come. Madam Red. Let us have a spot of afternoon tea and take a…" He looked inside, his body becoming rigid, "...Break…"

There inside was Sebastian, bowing with a hand over his heart. "Welcome home. I have been waiting for you." He greeted. Ciel walked in as Sebastian removed his hat and coat, Rin removing hers and offering to help the others with theirs. "Your afternoon tea is ready. A cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries will be accompanying it today." He informed, receiving only a grunt from Ciel.

"Wait!" Madam Red started, "Why are you here!?" Rin rolled her eyes, _asking a person who lives here, why they are in the house. I understand if it was a stranger but Geez…_

"Hm? I returned in advance because I had finished my assignment." He spoke with a sickening smile, Rin avoided him as she followed Ciel, whose only objective was to eat something sweet.

Madam Red's face was beyond astonished as her mouth was hanging open and her eyes widened. Her hat becoming out-of-place, "Your 'assignment', you already have a list?!"

Rin went up to the woman with her mouth hanging open, closing it for her. "You'll catch flies." She informed with a fake giggled to make it seem as if she was her normal self. Madam Red gave her an annoyed look, but also a slightly grateful and relieved one that she was returning to her old self.

Sebastian looked at Rin, smirking at how hard it must have been. _Good._ "Not quite, you see. I simply compiled a list based on the characteristics that we discussed earlier and paid each individual a visit. That was all." He looked to Rin to see if she was impressed or for any reaction of the sort, but was disappointed to see her face was impassive as she walked back over to Ciel. He narrowed his eyes at them, but dismissed it as he spoke, "however, it did take some time, because I investigated the aristocracy's physicians as well."

Madam Red put her hand on her hip with a look of disbelief, "really, Sebastian. That's impossible even for you-"

Rin saw him smirk with pride that made her want to slap it off his face, but stuck with just glowering at him. The sight of him made her angry, it made the shadows flicker even with the fire in the gas lamps still. "Earl chamber's family doctor, William Somerset…" He continued, so on and so forth.

Ciel smirked with pride with a 'hmph', Lau also smirking in interest. Grell blushed as usual. Madam Red stared dubiously, her hat slipped from her head slightly as he continued speaking with inhuman speed. Rin only huffed disinterested, "show off."

He eventually finished, smirking after hearing Rin's comment. "Based on these results, I have narrowed down the list of suspects to but one individual. Let us discuss the details after tea." He requested.

Madam Red laughed, to probably hide the fact she was shocked, "How in the world did you manage such a thing, Sebastian? Are you really only a butler? Are you sure you aren't O.H.M.S.S or something as well?"

He perked up and smirked. Rin for the umpteenth time rolled her eyes, mumbling to Ciel, "I'll go prepare the tea." Ciel nodded also not impressed by Sebastian's need for puns.

Sebastian put his hand to his heart, assuring, "No. I am merely a butler." He finished. He turned to the Young Master, to find Rin missing. Smirking as he heard her in the kitchen. He escorted the residents into the drawing room, and courtly departed for the kitchen himself.

* * *

I placed everything in the correct position on the silver tray. Placing that on the cart, after laying the already baked cake on the cart as well. I rubbed by hands together to removed any strayed crumbs and washed my hands. I bristled as I felt a presence behind me. I instantly knew it was Sebastian and huffed, bringing a stray hair back. Combing through my hair. I moved to the cabinet where the silverware was held, still ignoring the demon. I could feel his agitation, forcing myself not to turn around.

Eventually I had to turn back to the cart, but was halted as a hand slammed itself inches away from my head, a body pressed against mine to assure that I wouldn't move. Sebastian's smirking face closer than I thought it was, made me lean back further in the kitchen top. He moved his head forward as I tried to keep my face impassive. He ran the tip of his nose up from my collar bone to my jaw bone and sniffed my hair. "You've been avoiding me."

I grimaced at the uncomfortable contact, "was I that obvious." I said with a sarcastic sneer.

He then bit down below my ear lobe, making me squeal. I felt something warm and thick, trickle down my neck. I froze instantly. Blood. "Blood." I whispered. I felt him smirk against my neck as held me by my hair, tilting it up a bit, making the blood dribble further down. I was shaking now. Please, get it off.

Sebastian grinned as he spoke from my hair, "would you like me to clean it up?" He received a squeak and a shaky nod. Making him beam further. He licked his way up to the wound making me shiver, confused whether it was out of fear or pleasure, preferably the former. He brought his face back up to mine and lick his lips. "You really are afraid of blood. Even small amounts like that. Duly noted." He flipped me around so my front was facing the desktop and licked the back of my neck where the mark was. Bringing his lips to my ear, whispering maliciously, "let me make one thing clear, you are mine to do as I please. In any way I see fit." He thrusted his pelvis into my behind making me whimper softly.

I was shaking from his touch and pushed him away harshly. "No." He seemed surprised by my answer, but smirked nonetheless. "I will not have you treat me in such away. Now, come on, if you're merely a butler, act like it and help me serve the Young Master. Because until you eat his soul, I will not be running from you." I pushed the cart out of the room leaving him to himself.

Sebastian smirked at the maid's retreating form, licking his lips once more, "certainly a fine servant. But, even finer blood, maybe even mate worthy. But, she is right, I do indeed need to act like _one hell of a butler._"

* * *

Author Note's

Sorry this took a while, My laptop broke :( So I had to use the computer and my family are always on it.

I re-read some of the chapters and thought about Rin. To me I think she doesn't have a personality, can someone disagree, because I really can't have my main protagonist a sasuke. God, No!

Anything thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites.

I only own anything but my Oc and any mishaps to the plot she may cause.

-C


	15. Chapter 15

**Important notice**

**Hey, I know it's been a while since I've updated, only because my laptop broke and I don't go on my computer. I try to as often as possible that's like every two weeks so yeah ...**

**I AM SO SORRY**

**Anywho, I should be getting a new laptop for around christmas (damn, the coincidences in it's finest) but will try and use my computer to update.**

**I felt bad for not updating in the last...2 MONTHS! Geeze, why do people even read this with my inconsistency, so I will present what I have written up until now, but it's not as long as usual.**

**Thank you for the waiting and all those who reviewed in means a lot to me, applause to:**

**ShadowWolf62400,kenzieivy6, DragonChick65,Avalanet, Guest ,chilly47penguin, DeathlyIceMaiden, and NightlyRowenTree.  
**

**I love you guys *bashful face***

* * *

Rin stood off to the side as Sebastian spoke, relaying the information he gathered. She was too distracted to care, not that it was important to her, she knew what he said. She even had the book back in her old room at Undertaker's, not that they would be finding out. She felt slightly numb, empty at the thought of the future, so planning for the capture of 'Jack the Ripper' didn't ease her apathy.

She was brought out of her reverie at Sebastian's mention of "The Viscount of Druitt, one Sir Aleister Chamber." She briefly looked up at the Earl with indifferent eyes before they returned to bored and even more disinterest. She thought about whether she should listen or not, having a distraction would be the healthiest thing at the moment, but ignoring the situation would be the opposite. She knew she couldn't figure out a solution on her own, so for now she listened. Despite having missed another half of the conversation.

"Tonight, there will be yet another party at the Viscount's residence beginning at 9:00. As the season will soon be coming to an end, it is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in." He droned whilst simultaneously reading a few papers as if it was a script.

Ciel held an impartial gaze at the thought of social gathering which he had successfully avoided until this point. Putting his fork down with a clink, he spoke, "Madam Red, _That _is where we stand. Can you do something about it?" Giving each other sly looks.

The women in Red flipped her hair arrogantly, "Really. Who do you take me for? I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play." She suddenly brightened at a thought, "Plus I get to dress up Rin!"

At the mention of her name, she had a gaze of sudden awareness from her distraction. Ciel noticed and decided to bring it up later, it was becoming a concern that prohibited her from her duties, which he could not allow. She looked towards Madam Red in confusion, avoiding the stare that bore into her from Ciel, "Hm?" Madam Red just disregarded her as Ciel looked back to his aunt.

"Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that 'secret party.' But make certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise. This is our only chance!" He said rather boldly. Madam Red squealed as she made her way out to her do her preparations. He then turned to his maid, "Rin and Sebastian, I would like to have a word with you in my study, in private." He stood making his way to his office.

Sebastian merely smirked, knowing what the word would be about. Taking his time to glance at the maid as she avoided his stare by busying herself with collecting the dishes. She came behind her bent over form, lightly whispering in her ear, "I'll deal with the dishes, you may make your way to the Young Master's study." She shot up and bristled at the closeness. She never liked people touching her in general, so invading her personal space was taboo in her books. She glared but sighed. She knew better than to give him a reaction, so she quietly left, not allowing her eyes to leave his in fear he may do something.

She quickly made her way to Ciel. Despite this only being this only being the town house, it still contained a study similar to the original mansion. Lightly brushing her knuckles against the door a few times. She heard a reticent 'enter', she entered with a bow out of respect, walking to the desk. Ciel looked up to see the maid, his gaze softening, half expecting it to be Sebastian. "You wanted to speak with me, Sir." Suddenly becoming uncomfortably polite.

Ciel's brow scrunched up slightly, "you know to call me Ciel when not in the presence of other guests." She only nodded timidly, feeling the awkward tension that was cause by his disdain. "Also, I wanted to speak with you _and _Sebastian, so we shall wait for him."

Rin only bowed, unsure of why she was so uncomfortable in his presence. She never used to be. _You didn't belong to a demon then._ She shivered at the thought but nodded to Ciel, "of course...Ciel." She tried smiling but it came out more solemn than she had meant.

Ciel noted this, further encouraging his curiosity and concern. The air was tense to Rin, but Ciel continued with his papers as if it wasn't even there. Rin never felt awkward so she didn't know how to react, this was one of the first time she'd felt awkward in someone's company, it made her rigid. More so than she would've like to be in front of Ciel. Not that she should've cared about what he thought of her, but in truth she did. The was a knock on the door, making Rin sigh in relief that something filled the silence, despite hating the source of course. Ciel spoke, "come in."

Sebastian appearing from behind the door, bowing as he spoke with the ever present smirk, "You wanted to speak to _us,_ Young Master." He said as he closed the door behind him then standing in front of the desk, close to the desk.

Ciel put his pen down, abandoning his paper work for a later date. He nodded as he stood, looking out of the window, "It is come to my attention that Rin has become distracted, more so than usual. It is also evident that Sebastian knows why, so I would like to know what you have been keeping from me, and I want the truth." He said turning around with a nearly angry face.

Rin thought it was quite childish in the sense that he was getting frustrated at not being let in on a secret. However, it was in his nature to want to be in control, he was the king. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would form. She took a deep sigh as she turned to Sebastian, "I believe it is you who should explain considering you know more on the subject than I do," Quietly muttering a ",you dick," afterwards.

Sebastian's smirk dropped and his eyebrow twitched hearing her comment. However, his smirk returned as he encircled his arm around her waist, taking one arm and entwining their fingers whilst holding it out at it's full length. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the suggestive position but waited for him to speak. All the while, Rin struggled against his grasp until Sebastian mumbled in her ear, "stay still." She froze but did as she was told. "You see, Young Master, when a demon cannot eat a soul, it either means that the soul is already part of a contract, a mate or a servant of that demon, or the last two as a whole." He grinned at Rin knowingly, as it clicked in her mouth scrunched up in horror. Until he spoke again, "I chose Rin to be my slave, after marking her of course. She is to obey me for eternity. Who knows, I might even make you my mate."

Rin's face was nothing less of disgust looking at his smirk. But, everything seemed to freeze as Ciel slapped Sebastian in the face, resulting in the release of Rin. Sebastian's eyes widened as he gawped at his master. Ciel's eyes were filled with rage as they refused to leave the butler's, "You shall not treat _my _maid like a play thing, that's an order."

Sebastian visibly flinched but bowed none the less, "Yes, My lord. However, she isn't just _your _maid. She belongs to _me_, Young Master. So despite any feelings towards her, remember that she will have to follow my orders over yours, especially when the contract is over." He reprimanded.

This time it was Ciel's turn to flinch, knowing that his butler was right. He couldn't do anything about the way the demon's world was ruled, but Rin wasn't a demon. She was human and therefore had a right. He was about to argue when a hand was put on his shoulder. He turned to look at Rin who only shook her head, "Leave it. I already told him that I shall not be running until he takes your soul." She felt guilty for reminding him, knowing it was a tense subject. "I promised I would protect you, not just as a Phantomhive maid when I first asked for the job, but on _that day. _So, I will be there with both you and him, you shouldn't be worrying about my safety anyway. I'm just a maid."

Ciel grabbed her hand, his agitation rising, "You are not just a maid!" He said almost shouting. It made Rin's eyes enlarge, but he continued, "You are an important piece to my chess board. _My_ chess board. So, if Sebastian doesn't recognise who the king is," he paused looking at the butler, a condescending air to him, "then his incompetence makes him a terrible Phantomhive butler."

Sebastian bristled at the insult. He got down on one knee, putting a hand to his breast, "I assure you, My Lord, I am no such thing. I shall be there at the very end, even if your pawns fall, piling up," He took a brief moment to look at Rin, not liking the idea of her corpse being at the Earl's feet. "I shall be there."

The Earl smirked in satisfaction, "Good," He said with a nod. His face then turning solemn, "However, about this servant problem. I personally don't like to share." He scowled at his butler, who only smirked into the ground, "and I am a selfish being, therefore, Rin will no longer be a maid, but a close Phantomhive guest." The butler lost his smirk looking up at the Earl who was turned to see the maid's reaction. She was frozen in her spot, her body rigid.

"I...I couldn't, I like being a maid, it's easy and I don't have the skill or social graces to be...nobly. See I can't even speak using real words," She said panicking as she grasped her hair. She didn't handle social circles well.

Ciel looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing, "do you think that I have any social graces? No, and yet I am still successful and known for my success. I don't care whether you like being a maid or not, if I can't have you as just _my _maid, then neither will Sebastian." He stated triumphantly. Having a malicious gleam in his eye as he looked down upon his still bowing butler. _Try and have her now. I always win games, this shall be no different._

Rin was shaking with excitement at the thought, not really understanding Ciel's reasoning but didn't disagree. She nodded frantically with glee, not having to be Sebastian's servant for a while would be a blessing. She knew she'd be asking for her job back again but that would be resolved later. She needed a break.

Sebastian was looking down to the carpeted floor in seething rage. He could only imagine the triumphant smirk his master held. This would probably be the few times that he would like to see his master fail, and he would see it. _The game isn't over yet, I will accept any challenge that you throw at me, Young Master._

* * *

A woman in red, a chinese man, and butler exited the carriage, to Rin it sounded like the start of a bad joke. The woman gazed upon the giant mansion in awe, the mutterings of it's guest echoing from the inside. The young Earl exited with his guest, their butler following. "This is rather grand, isn't it?" The woman complimented whilst holding up the fan to her mouth. She sported a exotic red hat that matched her dress, pieces of black to bring together the ensemble. "I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?"

Lau looked towards the woman, folding his arms. His tux flattering him immensely despite his usual attire. "It would appear that this evening will be most delightful."

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up," the Earl commanded. His attire being by far the best out of all of the rest. Dressed up in a pink muslin-drenched french dress. He had his hair in two long, lolita pony tails, his fringe covering his contract eye. It took everything in Rin to not either squeeze him in a hug or laugh, but she restrained. He crossed his gloved black, gloved hands as he continued to speak, "we did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down." He demanded with a stern look as the the looked to the boy...girl.

All the while, Sebastian was still helping Rin from the carriage. It was difficult for her to exit the carriage due to the attire she wore. It was a royal blue dress with black ruffles at the bottom as a separate layer- a similar fashion to all the other victorian dresses. It had black, patterned lining along the shoulder line where it cut off, a material, black bow in the middle of her chest. It accentuated her cleavage, the piece of black complimenting her pale complexion nicely. She wore a blue and black choker to match, the wrapped elegantly around her neck. Her hair was down but curled in an attractive fashion. Upon exiting the carriage, Ciel inhaled sharply at the sight of her, whilst Sebastian didn't give a reaction, but internally was stunned by her beauty. Both males felt something warm in their chests, one feeling darker than the other.

Rin waved her hand dismissively, "oh, Ciel. They're adults, I'm sure they know not to-"

She was stopped as Madam Red sprung- literally- to her nephew...niece, squeezing his form whilst rubbing her cheek against his, "I understand! Oh my, You're just the cutest little thing aren't you?" Rin practically fell at the display that contradicted her entire point.

Ciel blushed as he squirmed in the woman's grasp, "Let me go! Why must I wear something like this-?!" He protested. His blushed deepening at the sight of Rin who was snickering. He hated her seeing him in such a form, earning her affections whilst like this would prove to be a difficult task. The humiliation, she would never let me live this down for weeks.

"What's this? Don't you like your muslin-drenched french dress? Boo, It's the latest style and everything, you know?" She informed with a slight pout at her unwilling nephew.

"How could I like this?!" He yelled, as he blushed all the more.

Madam Red brought her nose high in the air, "well, Rin likes her dress." She muttered as if she needed the condolence and reassurance that she wasn't 'out-of-fashion."

Sebastian stepped forward to the two, Ciel glaring at him for being able to wear men's clothes. "Now, now," he chided. Bringing his glasses up further. Rin only raised an eyebrow at his unnecessary accessory, does he believe if he took them off, he'd looked like a whole new person? "A lady never raises her voice." He scolded to said lady.

Madam Red nodded frantically, "He's right, you hear? You have to follow the script."

Ciel turned to his butler whose disguise was polished to make him look even manlier than usual, even as he pushed his glasses up. He wore something similar to his butler attire, yet it was more sophisticated as he didn't have a tie but a neck scarf tucked into his vest. His coat was made of a finer material, but still had his pristine white gloves. Ciel only glared, "Sebastian, you bastard."

Madam Red turned to Ciel and Lau once again, Rin coming up behind Ciel. He was closer than her thought as he could feel her warmth from their proximity. "Lau is my young lover." Receiving a 'lover reporting for duty.' "Ciel is playing my niece, who has come to London from the countryside." He pouted. "And Sebastian is my niece's tutor." Sebastian smirked. "Oh, Rin is my niece also as well as Ciel's sister." She grinned at being Madam Red's niece. "Oh and Grell is my butler, as per usual." Grell looked disheartened at the lack of roll.

Rin put her hands on Ciel's shoulders, leaning down to whisper in 'her' ear, "Hey, Sis." She taunted. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the gesture but refrained from taking action due to his aesthetics.

Ciel blushed further, his face becoming hotter than he'd ever felt it. The feeling of her mouth at his ear still lingered as if someone had tickled it, "So, Why must I be your 'niece'?!"Madam Red laughed heartily, disregarding her 'niece's' anger, "well, you see, I've always wanted a daughter. A charming girl who looks wonderful in frilly dresses!" She then slung her arm around Rin's waist, "let's not forget, my daughter who has men bowing at her feet. You would be receiving seductress lessons from the pros."

The maid gave a sheepish look, not sure whether to accept her fate as a fancy slut or debate, she only chuckled to alleviate the Madam. While Ciel's rage increased, "That is your reason…?!"

Ciel calmed his anger as to not look bad in front of his maid. Whilst she exited the Madam's grasp only to hear Sebastian complain as well, "These will trouble me until I get used to them." Rin rolled her eyes, then why wear them unnecessarily. She sighed making her way to Lau-having already given up on Grell.

They both watched from the sidelines as they heard Madam Red whisper to Ciel, of course if they heard it obviously wasn't that discreet. "It would be if I were only joking, but were you exposed for a Phantomhive, it would be disastrous for us all, right? In any case," She boomed making the four stand to attention as if in the military. "If people were to see a one-eyed boy and a well dressed butler, they would know it was you on the spot! So then it follows that this is the best disguise. And the Viscount of Druitt supposedly loves women of all ages, so it's better if you're dressed that way!"

The Earl took a glance at Rin who seemed to be mesmerised by the lights from the door. He forgotten this was her first public ball, not including the private one with the queen. He screeched at the thought of the Viscount getting Rin, until Sebastian spoke whilst adjusting his glasses. "Were you no the one who said, 'do whatever it takes?'" He patronised whilst giving a thoughtful look.

Ciel only glared at his butler whilst grinding his teeth. Only receiving a smile, "Then shall we go, My Lady?" Rin turned to look at Sebastian, realising he wasn't addressing her as he had called her 'My Lady' many times mockingly.

They entered the ballroom where there were crowds of people. Rin looked around nervously, she never was great with crowds as she would always just push them away, but she couldn't do that here. She felt Ciel brush his hand against hers but didn't know whether it was intentional or not for he was looking in a different direction. She was tempted to take it to calm herself but restrained as it would be improper for someone of her status despite the order given before.

Madam Red suddenly had an predatory gaze as she practically exhaled smoke like a bull, "I wonder if the Viscount of Druitt is a handsome fellow? If that is the case, I would be more than willing to do my part!"

Rin looked at the Madam warily before exhaling to calm herself, "well, since I don't have a distinct part, may I go exploring?" She said with innocent eyes.

Madam Red looked down on her shocked, "Would you not prefer to meet that Viscount? Honestly we must be making a woman out of you yet, it is absurd for a woman of your age to not be tempted by men. You have all that body yet don't have the hormones to encourage you to use it!" Ciel turned bright red at the comment, Sebastian smirked in agreement, whilst Lau was contemplating how good her body really was.

Rin only shrugged and went on her way, "I promise to be careful and inform you of anything out of the ordinary...well, for you at least." She confirmed not even glancing back at the group as she swerved the many bodies of the nobles. How people danced and socialised through a sea of people like this was a mystery to her. It was indeed an impressive house, but to fit so many people in one ball room was a miracle. The clit chandeliers only accentuated the amount of people as it's glow reflected off each person. Laughters and chortles of the pristine statures resonated off the high ceilings. Their glasses clinking along with their cat-like ensemble of amusement. She soon caught sight a Elizabeth and instinctively ran, not only in fear of being caught in the name of Phantomhive, but she couldn't stand anymore of the hair styling. Her squeals were heard all the way from the other side of the ballroom as Rin made haste pass the crowd. Suddenly, dazed by the hard slamming into a flat chest. She held her head as she looked down.

"My apologies, my dove. I did not see you there," She froze at the familiar voice and the metaphorical bird-to-woman pet names. "Let me assure that I didn't damage that beautiful face of yours," he suavely spoke in a tone that no woman could resist, excluding her. Who shuddered as she felt him lift her chin to get a full view of Aleister Chambers. She always hated this man in the anime and manga, so when she found out he was played by one of her favourite voice actors, she nearly had a panic attack. She heard a gasp as she flinched at his loving gaze towards her.

She backed away from his grip as she spoke, "no need to apologise, I wasn't watching where I was going."

He only stared wide-eyed at her. She wanted to run and hide as more women seemed to crowd around them and gossip as well as glare at her. Women could be seriously threatening. "Such…," She heard him say, "such exoctic beauty! Those eyes that shine brighter than amethyst stones, that cannot compare! That hair that cascades down those creamy shoulders, pinker and softer than roses, oh!" He then came up to her uncomfortably close, "I must know your name, fair-maiden. I am sure I have seen you somewhere but one would not forget such a face. I am the Viscount of Druitt, Sir Aleister Chambers, at your service."

She could now feeling acidic burning holes in her back from the surrounding females making her wanted to lie down and drag herself all the way home on her back. She looked down at her hands encased in hers, knowing she wouldn't be able to make an escape now, and look up at him with her best seductive eyes as Madam Red had encouraged. "I am afraid that I cannot say at this moment, however I will tell you if I could make a request…"

His eyes brightened, "anything for you, My dove." She internally cringed at this new profound love that seemed too rapid to be true.

"I would love for you to meet my sister as she has been dying to spend time with you all evening," She said innocently, noticing how he deflated slightly at the lack of attention from her own person.

He then pulled her to him, hanging his arm around her waist, "of course, if you would lead the way, my dove." She nodded as she spotted Sebastian with a bent over Ciel with little to no oxygen. The Viscount only smiled down at her, not aware of the crowd whatsoever or that fact that Rin's eyes were glued to her 'sister.'

"Ci-ella," she started, almost causing a fatal error. The boy and butler looked towards the couple as the former scrambled to his feet. They noticed the contact immediately noticed the contact and narrowed their eyes, if it not for there cover, Ciel would have shot the man by now.

Ciel's eyes filled with hate as he looked towards the pair, "y-yes, Sister." He stuttered, still lacking air and neutrality.

Rin nodded at Ciel before she gestured her hand towards the Viscount, relinquishing herself from his grip. More to his displeasure, and the other two males favour. "This is the Viscount of Druitt."


End file.
